Harry Potter: A dark story
by 01hari
Summary: Harry knows that he is a wizard at an early age. He practices magic while staying at Dursely's. Powerful and unforgiving Harry Potter. Harry/Ginny pairing
1. Chapter 1

EDIT MARKS

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Reposted.

Harry Potter: A Dark Story

Chapter 1: A new start to life

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

He was always known as 'Boy', 'Freak' or 'Potter' at home. His real name was Harry Potter. After the death of his parents when he was 15 months old, Harry was sent to live with his relatives, Petunia Dursley, Aunt on his mother's side, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley, who was a few months older than Harry. Some would think living with his relatives might be almost as good as parents. They would be wrong in the case of one Harry Potter. Although the house had four rooms his room had been the cupboard under the stairs for as long as he could remember. By the age of five he was cooking and doing all the chores for his 'family'. He would suffer from regular beatings from his uncle or cousin for the slightest reasons and though they had enough money, Vernon and Dudley often mistaken for large land animals, Harry was often sent away hungry. Yes, in the first ten years of his life Harry Potter learned to hate his relatives.

When asked about the death of his parents, Harry was told that they had died in a car crash and the Lightning bolt scar that was situated on his forehead was result of that crash. It was his first and last question in the Dursley's house. He was never allowed to ask question and he learnt from early on. As the time passed, Harry slowly became a silent boy. He rarely talked with any one on his own. His schoolteachers complained about his lack of participation in his classes. He answered the questions asked by the teachers only on occasions.

In Harry's opinion, he was a special boy but he was just unnatural. Some weird things always happened when he was angry or desperate. Once he had landed in the roof of the school when he was seven years old while being chased by Dudley and his gangs. He was an intelligent boy and read materials when he got time but he downplayed his intelligence in front of others.

Harry was always examining thoughts in his mind while he was preparing for sleep. While doing so he unknowingly divided his mind into different Harrys. As the time passed he delved deeper and deeper into his own mind and his mind was divided into fifteen different parts. This helped him to solve his problems swiftly and in turn, it also helped him to tune other people out. He would listen to their questions and voices but he always let two of the Harrys inside his mind to block their voices if needed. In classes also he assigned some of them to listen to teachers while he always delved deeper into his own mind to know the answer why he was more special than the Dursley's and other kids.

His times with the Dursley's were same as usual and he was seen as indifferent person who didn't care about others. Soon after his tenth birthday, while looking though his memories he found out he was a wizard.

FLASHBACK

He saw two people talk with one another while a baby was near them. One was a man with messy dark hair and brown eyes covered by glasses. Another one was woman with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. The baby had also messy dark hair and he was playing with a bunny near the two adults.

"_He's already performing accidental magic James. It's sometimes hard to think that a nearly 15 months old baby doing magic". The woman told the man named James._

"_He'll be a powerful wizard one day Lily. Won't you Harry?" He picked up the baby called Harry and started cooing him. Harry's toys were scattered throughout the room. While remaining at him father's lap baby Harry somehow brought a soft toy dog into his hand._

"_See, that isn't even Accidental magic," Lily exclaimed "He's performing wandless magic already! You'll make us proud by your achievement one day Harry. As your father and mother we will be helping you in any way we could dear."_

"_You'll grow up to be a great prankster Harry. And Sirius, Remus, Peter and I will teach you all the nasty tricks from a early age". Said an excited looking James._

"_You and your marauder friends will do no such things James Potter. He will not be a prankster but be a good boy." Said Lily to her husband James._

"_Yes, dear" replied James but was_ _winking to Harry._

End Flashback

From that day onward, Harry knew that he was a wizard and would be a very powerful one. (Changed was to would to make verbs agree.) So he started to dig for more of his childhood memories. Soon he saw his father's friends and many others performing magic.

His days with his relatives passed as usual. He soon started to lessen the pain of his beatings by assigning one of his other Harrys to attend it. To others he was immune to pain while inside his mind, one Harry was feeling the pain and blocking it to the other parts of his body and nerves. If a beating was too painful, more joined to block his pain.

He also started to perform some of the magic that he had seen in his memories. He also knew now that a wizard had killed his mother and father was named 'Voldemort' but while trying to kill him couldn't do so. The curse that killed was the _Avada Kedavra_ and it was etched in his memory forever. He knew that he would use that curse to kill anyone that will harm him again.

He could now summon anything to him as well as stun others by doing the incantations _Accio _and _Stupefy._ Of course, other wizards did it using wands but he did it without using wands. His first experiences with the wandless magic were not successful. He repeated his practice doing things differently and at last, he solved the problem. He used his mind powers in order to cast wandlessly. After much practice at night, he could successfully cast those spells easily. Another aspect that his mind power made him easier was that he didn't need to say the spells loudly. He said them in his mind. At first, he was tired with casting spells wandlessly but that soon was solved with repetitive casting.

As days past by he practiced magic repeatedly and secretly as he was now immune to beating and scolding. He always acted like a zombie in his home. His repetitive wandless casting allowed him to increase his magical core but he didn't know that. He also started to make his own spells to use to lock doors and open them. He simply named them '_lock'_ to lock and '_open'_ to open closed doors, windows etc. He didn't know that the procedure to invent spells was a lengthy one and required lots of calculations and a registered license from Ministry of Magic.

His time was flying with the Dursley's and today was Dudley's birthday. He was going to the zoo with Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and his friend Piers. He was taken to the zoo, as no one was to watch him at the house. Of course, Dudley made a scene and complained about Harry going to the zoo. Vernon was complaining about motorcycle riders today while driving. Harry suddenly remembered that once he had ridden in a flying motorcycle in the arms of one of his father's friend and someone huge. If he wasn't with his relatives than he would have talked with his adventure in the flying motorcycle but as he was with his relatives so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, he would not waste his time by talking with the likes of them.

His time at the zoo was pleasant as he even talked with a snake and let it on Dudley, when Dudley pushed him aside to see that particular snake. So the result of that trip was that he was send to his cupboard for two months without outside contacts. He was only out of the cupboard for using toilets three times a day. His meal was passed through the cat flaps thrice in a day.

When he was imprisoned in the cupboard, following the snake incident, he felt content. It was a new experience for him not to do any chores and no beating. Whatever beatings he got didn't affected him whatsoever in pain and they would heal very fast. For the first time in his life, he could do whatever he liked without any interruptions, for a long period of time. His time inside his little prison was spent with practicing magic and making new spells that would aid him. He had made a vow a long time ago that no one would be able to hurt him without facing consequences for their action. His family would get their punishment at the right time.

He now knew that before his 11th birthday he would receive a letter from a wizarding school called Hogwarts where his parents had studied for seven years. He also knew that age 17 was the legal age of adulthood in wizarding world. His eleventh birthday was coming near and these would be the last days as a prisoner in his home. He was thinking what to do when the letter arrived. His guardians knew he was a wizard as it explained in their hateful behaviors towards him. He also understood the effect that they had towards the word 'magic'.

His remaining time as a cupboard prison ended and he rejoined the Dursley's household as a slave. His days were again passed into doing chores for his family. His eleventh birthday was tomorrow and he woke up at his regular time, early hours of morning, as he was a light sleeper and only required minimum amount of sleep. He began to cook breakfast for the Dursley's and when he was nearly finished they began to wake up.

They all were having breakfast when mail arrived. Vernon asked Harry to get the mail. Harry went to get the mail and took the chance to look though it, sure enough there was a letter for him, which he knew, would be from Hogwarts.

He deposited all the mail including his Hogwarts letter on the table and resumed eating his meager food. Just as he was about to finish his food he heard a gasp from his uncle and aunt. They were looking at the letter and Harry as if frightened by whatever the letter contained. He now knew that they had read his mail.

There was a small debate between his uncle and aunt in the living room about what to do with the contents of the letter. In the end, they decided to not respond to the letter.

"If we don't respond to them, they will know to leave us alone. We don't spend our time with riffraff such as them." Said Vernon to Petunia.

But to their dismay next day many more mails began to come for Harry in the same type of envelope, which was sealed with a wax containing a badger, eagle, snake and lion, the official seal of Hogwarts. Harry was now moved from the cupboard under the stairs to the smallest room in the no. 4 Privet Drive, Dudley's second bedroom that contained all his broken and discarded books and toys. The change of room was because the address on the envelope was:

_Mr. H. Potter._

_The Cupboard under the Stairs,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whining,_

_Surrey._

But the next letters contained the new address that described his new room at the Dursley's. So when the situation looked out of control, Vernon took all of them to an old house in the middle of a lake that looked likely to fall if a strong wind blew.

Later that night while waiting for midnight when he would turn eleven, Harry wondered who placed him in the Dursley's care. For that person was the soul reason for his abuse and slavery under the care of the Dursley's.

When the watch on Dudley's wrist chimed 12 o'clock a mighty crash was heard outside the house. Suddenly the door crashed down and there was a huge man probably ten or more feet in height looking in from the doorway. His eyes were searching for someone and when it landed into Harry's eyes, it brought a smile to his face and said:

"There you're Harry. You've grown. The last time I looked at you, you were a little child (baby would be more appropriate here…as Harry, at eleven, is a child now). You're exactly like your father except you've your mother's eyes."

The man had kind beetle like eyes and that alone didn't made Harry wary of the man.

"My name's Hagrid Harry. I'm the keeper of the keys and the gamekeeper at Hogwarts". Said the man to Harry's unasked question.

"Here is your letter from Hogwarts. Read it. Tomorrow we're going for shopping to buy things required at your school. You'll excel at the school, as inside you both James and Lily reside. Both were excellent at studies, and Head boy and girl in their seventh year at school". Hagrid was saying to Harry who was listening attentively. This would be the start of friendship, which remained until their respective deaths.

After some objections from Vernon that was swiftly pushed aside by Hagrid showing his strength, Hagrid and Harry slept.

The next day was bright, and as usual, Harry's woke up early. An owl was tapping at the window. He let the owl in the room and saw that it was carrying a newspaper. He shook Hagrid and woke him up. Hagrid paid the owl some wizarding money. After eating some food that Hagrid had bought the day before, they parted in order to shop for Harry's new school year and probably a new life.

During their journey to London, Hagrid spoke in a whisper with Harry and started telling him about wizarding world. Hagrid was surprised by Harry's lack of amazement about the wizarding world. When Hagrid started telling him about the death of his mother and father, Harry simply said, "I know". Hagrid eyes nearly popped from his face at that simple statement.

"Who placed me with Dursley's Hagrid after my mum and dad were murdered by Voldemort" asked Harry.

"Don't say his name Harry. Most of the people still call him You-know-who even after he died by your hands. I carried you from the ruins of the house and took you to Dursely's on Dumbledore's orders. He decided that you would be placed with them and have a normal childhood. Professor McGonagall and I were not happy, but complied with him." Replied Hagrid.

"Ah here's the famous Leaky Cauldron, entrance to Diagon Alley where we'll shop for your school things." Said Hagrid and took Harry to a small pub, which was nearly packed.

Harry and Hagrid walked out of the pub after some time. Harry had been seen as a boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding Britain, so everybody wanted to shake his hands. Harry met Professor Quirrell for the first time. Professor Quirrell taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The said Professor was a nervous one and somehow Harry didn't like the professor. He was suspicious of him.

When they exited the pub by the back door, Harry and Hagrid faced a wall. Hagrid taught Harry how to open the archway to the Diagon Alley. It opened by just tapping the correct sequence of bricks in the right format. As soon as Harry entered Diagon Alley, he was surprised to see so many shops that sold different magical items. His surprise was well hidden behind his passive face. By looking at his face, one might have thought that he was bored of the place.

"The first stop is Gringotts Harry, the wizarding bank, run by Goblins. Your parents had opened an account for you there." Said Hagrid and took Harry to a large white building where two Goblin guards were stationed with a pointed spear at their hands. The walls at the side of the large door warned anyone about not to take that didn't belong to them.

They were taken to Harry's vault by a goblin named Griphook, after Hagrid had produced a key to Harry's vault. Harry took a lot of money from his vault but still it looked like it didn't make any difference. Hagrid had explained about wizarding money. Hagrid then asked the goblin to take him to another vault as asked by Dumbledore. From the vault, Hagrid took out a small package.

Harry and Hagrid then proceeded to trunk shop. The shop was full of different kinds of trunks. Many of them were enchanted with different spells. Some of the trunks were even enchanted to make them multi compartment ones with large rooms. When Hagrid was looking at other trunks, Harry discretely bought a five compartment trunks. There were different keys for different compartments. One compartment just looked like a simple trunk. Another was huge library devoid of any books. Another one was a room fit to live in with an attached bathroom. Other two were big but were left for the user to make any type of room as liked. He then asked for the shopkeeper to put additional charms such as reducing and enlarging charms as well as feather-weight charms and some security spells which was to make the trunk open by Harry only. Harry also bought a feather-light bag, in the next shop.

They then took off to the robe shop to buy clothes used that to be wore at school by Harry. "Do you mind if I go for a drink Harry? I don't like riding in the goblin carts," said Hagrid. "It's all right Hagrid. I'll probably be at bookstore", replied Harry. Harry bought normal looking clothes to be worn on daily basis in order to replace the clothing provided by his aunt and uncle.

Harry went to the bookstore and bought all the required books for the seven years on every course offered at Hogwarts. He then proceeded to buy extra books for reading. He knew that knowledge was power. If Voldemort would return than again, as Hagrid had said, he will be attacked and also he would be able to take revenge on anyone that will hurt him. His extra booklist included books about potions, magical theory, a huge book about different spells used for fighting, a healer's book as well as history of different wars of the wizarding world. Overall, he spent about five hundred galleons on books. He put all of them in a feather light bag and then into his trunk first compartment.

Just as he was exiting the bookstore, Hagrid came towards him and gave him a white owl. "This is your birthday present from me Harry. You can use owls to send letters. They are quite useful fellows." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," replied Harry and put the owl in its birdcage. They completed the shopping and had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Could we use magic at home Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"You can only use it before you go to Hogwarts. After the first year, you're prohibited to use magic at home, by the Ministry. I think they monitor the magic cast through the wands." Replied Hagrid.

Hagrid and Harry then went to the London's train station. Hagrid gave Harry the ticket to Hogwarts as well as to Surrey, towards his aunt house and said, "The train to Hogwarts leaves at 11 o'clock morning at 1st of September from platform nine and three quarters". "Thank you Hagrid, for your help and gift", replied Harry. He had talked more with Hagrid than anyone in the past year put together.

As soon as Hagrid left thinking Harry was boarding a train to Surrey, Harry also left towards the Leaky Cauldron. There he paid for his room until the day he was to leave for Hogwarts. He paid more to the barman known as Tom, for his silence. Harry didn't want to spread about his staying in Leaky Cauldron for a period of one month. He was hoping to practice much magic in this period of time.

His time at the room was spent learning different types of books and practicing them. His aim was to learn all the important different topics studied at Hogwarts by the end of his first year. He would only read Muggle Studies, Astronomy, and Divination on his spare time or in his classroom.

Harry spent first few days by learning the basics of each and everything. The will and intent required to cast spells correctly. The more clear the intent and the will; the better the results the spell would produce. This was his theory after his one-month stay at the inn. He also studied different type of plants required in Herbology and Potions, as they were quite inter-related. He had knowledge about different type of reactions shown by different type of Potions.

On his departure day to Hogwarts, Harry packed his first-year books on the first compartment of his trunk and all the other books on library portion of his compartment. His robes were already packed. He had already thrown the cast-off given to him by Dursley's the first day he stayed at the inn. His trunk was reduced and after paying any dues left to the innkeeper, he parted towards the train station.

Harry reached towards the train station with nearly twenty minutes to spare. He now realized the problem that he didn't know about the way to the platform nine and three quarters. There was platform named nine and platform named ten but not the required one by Harry. Just as he was about to check all the platforms like the entrance to Diagon Alley, he heard "packed with all the muggles. What's the platform number?" Harry turned around towards the voice.

A large family of redheads was moving towards the platform no. nine. Harry was on platform number Ten. There were four boys and a small girl with a mid-aged woman. The woman looked liked the mother of the four boys and the girl. 'She's cute', thought Harry, looking at the small girl, whose hand was captured by her mother.

"Its platform number nine and three quarters mum. Can I go mum?" asked the girl. "You're not of age Ginny. Ok Percy you go first, then Fred and George and then Ron". Said the mother. As Harry looked a tall redhead boy known as Percy suddenly vanished as he was passing through platform number nine. Then the two boys called Fred and George also vanished. 'They look like twins,' thought Harry. Then the boy named Ron also vanished from the site. 'So it is magical passing. I've just got to pass through the platform', thought Harry. As soon as he passed through the barrier, he saw a huge train with Hogwarts banner on the station.

Harry chooses to sit at the last compartment of the train. 'I don't want to be disturbed', thought Harry and cast _'lock'_ spell. The train passed through many places such as mountains and plains. Harry didn't pay any attention to the outside scenery, as he was immersed in his books. By now, Harry could cast almost all the spells written in his books. He could cast spells up to third year wandlessly and soundlessly. He had experimented in casting spells with both hands. It felt tiring and he couldn't keep it up for a long time. He had vowed to rectify that problem.

Soon the train started to slow down and Harry changed into Hogwarts robe. "Please leave your belongings on the train itself. It would be taken to your dormitory separately" was announced on the train. Though Harry wasn't pleased to leave his trunk on the train but he did so. "You could hunt Hedwig. I'll meet you at my dormitory". Said Harry to his owl, which was named Hedwig. The name was taken from his history of magic book. Hedwig hooted softly as to confirm her understanding. She then flew away.

"First years, first years come here. You'll be taking boats to reach to Hogwarts" called Hagrid in his booming voice. Harry walked towards him. "How are you Harry?" asked Hagrid. "I'm fine Hagrid", replied Harry. "No more than four on a boat", said Hagrid. Harry got in a boat, and was soon joined by three other nervous looking first years. The boat then suddenly moved forward and after sometime, the first years looked at a beautiful castle that was Hogwarts. After reaching the land, all the first years moved towards the castle. They were greeted at the door of the castle by a stern looking old witch.

"Here are the first years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid to the witch.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here," she replied. "All of you stand in line. You all are welcomed in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. In a few minutes, you'll be sorted into different houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of them represents their own characteristics. For the next seven years your house will be everything for you. Any rule breaking will be punished and good deeds will be rewarded. Wait here for a few minutes. I'll come back for you". She said and entered through the huge door.

For the next few minutes every first year were in their own world. There were some who were thinking about everything they had read in a book. Some of them were nervous. Some were amused as well as some were acting indifferent.

Suddenly the door opened again and Professor McGonagall walked towards them. "Follow me in a straight line," she said. The first years walked through the door and saw a huge hall where many people were watching them. There were many students inside the hall and few professors. The ceiling of the hall was showing night sky. It was reflecting the weather outside but not many of the first years knew and they watched it in awe.

Inside the great hall, there were four long tables and at the farthest from its entrance door there was a single table for the teachers. The four tables seated students wearing different colored robes. Each table boasted their own color and own flag. Those were the house tables, one for each house. Above each table there was a banner depicting different animals: A lion for Gryffindor, badger for Hufflepuff, eagle for Ravenclaw and a snake for Slytherin. At the head table, there were fifteen to twenty teachers. At the middle of the great hall, there was a three-legged stool where an old hat was placed.

The first year students were watching the old hat with curiosity and suddenly the hat spoke and started singing. The hat sang about different qualities present in each of the houses. Gryffindors were valued for their bravery, Hufflepuff for their loyalty, Ravenclaw for their knowledge and Slytherin for their cunning.

"When I call on your name you will come to the stool, put the hat on and wait for your sorting. The sorted person would then go to their own house table and sit. Others would wait for their turn to be sorted." Informed Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah" was the first name mentioned. A nervous girl of fair complexion put the hat on and sat on the stool. After some time "Hufflepuff" was heard from the hat. The Hufflepuff section of the crowd cheered. Hanna Abbot stood from the table, placed the hat on the stool and went to sit on the Hufflepuff section of the hall. Soon first years were sorted into different houses and suddenly "Potter, Harry" was called. Mutterings and whispers started breaking out inside the great hall.

"Harry Potter?" Harry heard "you mean the boy-who-lived". It was whispered as he was walking towards the sorting. Harry calmly walked up to the sorting hat and put on his head. "Ah, finally I have the pleasure of sorting the famous Harry Potter. Now Mr. Potter would you allow me to examine your head in order to sort you out?" said a voice inside Harry's head.

"You would not tell anyone about what you see there," replied Harry. It was not a question or a suggestion but a command. "No Mr. Potter it would be a secret between you and me. I must complement you on having such dangerous Occlumency shields. Your shield not only protects but also attacks other invaders," replied the voice.

After some time the hat spoke again, "you are hard one to place Mr. Potter. Your loyalty to those loyal to you would make you an ideal Hufflepuff. You are brave and courageous enough to be sorted in Gryffindor. Well your knowledge about magic and your wisdom would rival Ravenclaw herself. Now Salazar Slytherin himself could only match your power and cunning. You puzzle me Mr. Potter. Which house would suit you best? Ok I'll ask you to choose yourself a house. This has been the first time since my creation that I gave this opportunity to anyone. Whatever house you choose to be sorted into don't let your other characteristics to disappear." Harry pondered into his mind and at last replied to the hat about the choice he made about the house.

The whole room was waiting for the sorting to be finished. Many students and teacher were wandering why Harry Potter's sorting was taking such a long time. Almost all the professors thought that Harry would be sorted Gryffindor because both of his parents were in Gryffindor house as well as every Potter before were placed in Gryffindor.

Suddenly the hat spoke "Slytherin".

A/N: Special thanks goes to my beta-reader "**Ivetoread (Patrick)**". Because of him, this chapter had been more understandable. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New home

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Reposted.

Chapter 2: New home

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, not a single sound was heard. That was the scene inside the great hall as soon as the sorting hat had said "Slytherin". Such was the astonishment at the choice of house for Harry Potter that even the teachers were stunned. It was also the first time in many years, since the days of the founders, that all four houses had the same expression and same thought on their minds: "Harry Potter in Slytherin house? Was history to be repeated? Was he another dark lord in the making?"

Before Harry removed the hat, he asked the Sorting Hat. "Will the information gained form my mind be shared with anyone else?" Glancing over his shoulder at the headmaster.

"No," the hat replied, "I will not share any information I have gleaned from your head, it is between you and me, however, I would suggest you check you ancestry. One should always know their family's past thoroughly." The hat said cryptically

Nobody knew about the choice given to Harry about his house. That secret was kept from others for a very long time and only handful will ever know that secret.

Harry got up from the stool, placed the hat on the stool and calmly walked towards the Slytherin table. Nobody clapped each and every person was stunned. Harry sat at the farthest end of the table where no one was sitting. After some time the Professors came out of their stupor and the sorting was finished.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up started to give speech, "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Harry was thinking that the headmaster was a bit mad. He would be careful with him. After those words, the long tables were filled with different types of food. Food of nearly every variety was present there. Although there was a gap between the place where Harry sat and others, nobody moved near Harry to befriend him. Harry was not bothered by that preferring it that way having grown up friendless.

As he was eating the food, Harry suddenly felt a presence of more than one person beside him. He didn't turn to watch them but continued to eat anyway. "My name is Draco Malfoy, Potter. These two are Crabbe and Goyle." Said the voice. Harry turned and looked at them. The name boy called (named) Draco Malfoy was small and white and had blond hair. By the tone of his voice, Harry knew that Draco Malfoy was arrogant and was used to get his way. This reminded him too much of Dudley. Other two boys looked like they were the bodyguards of Draco Malfoy. They both were fat and looked like only strength without any brains. Harry was presented a hand to shake and he shook it calmly. He then turned around and continued eating. After some time the three boys left Harry alone.

As soon as the dinner was finished, headmaster rose into his feet and addressed the students again; "Just a few start of term notices to all of you now that your stomachs have been satisfied. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore was watching the red headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table when he announced the last part.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. They sang the song that Harry thought was rather idiotic.

All the students then went to their respective houses. Following the prefects, the first year Slytherin students went towards the dungeon as all the other older students were heading towards their own houses. They were all congregating at the front of the portrait of a very large snake. Suddenly a fifth year old boy came forward and spoke to the first year students, "My name is Terrance Higgs and I'm your fifth year prefect." He was pointing at a girl who looked similar in age to him and said, "She's another fifth year prefect and her name is Andriana McAllister. To enter into the Slytherin common room you need to speak the password in front of this password. If you speak the correct password you'd be allowed to enter, otherwise you're stuck outside until another someone gives the correct password. The password for now is_ Salazar_." With that said, he opened the portrait and entered into the common room.

The first years entered inside the common rooms and the fifth year prefect spoke again, "The boys' dormitory is towards the right and the girls towards the left. Boys aren't allowed to enter the girls' dormitory." Then he left. The first years looked at the common room. The first thought that came to Harry's mind was that it was damp, cold, and huge. There were about five or six fireplaces inside the common room. The common room was decorate in silver and green with the latter being more prominent color. Harry looked around and saw the door to the right and a nameplate above displaying 'Boy's dormitory'.

Harry entered through the door and saw a long corridor. There were seven doors and on each door the tag read which year belonged inside which door. Harry entered inside the door marked first years. Inside there was another corridor and six sets of doors. Each door had the name of the student. They were " Vincent Crabbe", "Gregory Goyle", "Draco Malfoy", "Theodore Nott", "Blaise Zabini" and "Harry Potter". Harry had the last door to the right.

Harry entered through the door that had his name. The room was average, and decorated in green and silver. It had a single bed, a desk. Also for the clothes, there was a wardrobe. The room was perfect for a single person. Near the foot of his bed, Harry found his magical trunk. Harry opened his trunk and took out one of his magical theory book. He locked the room using his own spell, changed into his nightclothes and started reading his book.

While the first years were checking their dormitories, inside the headmaster's room there was a gathering of four of the house heads, namely Minerva McGonagall as Gryffindor house head, Severus Snape as Slytherin house head, Pomona Sprout as Hufflepuff house head and Filius Flitwick as Ravenclaw house head. Also present there were Albus Dumbledore and his phoenix Fawkes. The main topic of discussion was the sorting of one Harry Potter.

"The world is crashing onto us. A Potter as a Slytherin" said Severus Snape.

"How could this happen Albus? How could James and Lily's child be sorted into Slytherin?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"I don't know Minerva. Maybe Harry Potter will nullify the status of Slytherin house as dark wizard house. We could only guess." Replied the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore. He was also wondering why the sorting of Harry Potter had taken so long.

"Potter must be arrogant like his father. He sat aloof after the sorting even when Draco made an offer of friendship." Said the voice of Severus Snape.

Your childhood grudge should have died with the death of James, Severus; Harry Potter may not even be remotely like his father." Replied Professor McGonagall.

"There was something Hagrid noticed when he went to retrieve Harry from his relatives. When Hagrid had started describing about James and Lily's death to Harry, he simply said 'I know' and nothing else. Hagrid said that Harry was not very talkative or excited when visiting Diagon Alley. He looked like he was rather bored with the whole procedure." Dumbledore said to his colleagues.

"How could he know about the fate of his parent? He'll be just like his father. Attention seeking arrogant brat", replied Severus Snape.

The history between James Potter and Severus Snape was bitter. They both hated each other when they were at school. James Potter a prankster and golden boy of Gryffindor in his school years while Severus Snape was a Slytherin and the butt of pranks by James and his friends. So the hate felt by Severus Snape towards James Potter had carried over to Harry Potter as well.

"Harry is a mystery; His sorting took such a long time. And a Potter, a child of Lily and James no less, sorted into Slytherin, very odd. How would he know of his parents' fate? I believe we will need to watch him very closely, we do not want to create a new Tom Riddle." Stated Dumbledore more to himself than the other professors in the room.

"Can't you ask the sorting hat about the sorting of Harry Potter, Albus?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Even if I asked, the sorting hat is bound by the magic of the castle not to reveal the secrets obtained from the students." Replied Dumbledore.

"Since you're Harry's head of house, Severus, you'll have to watch over him. And keep the hatred you felt towards James Potter to yourself. Don't hate him for his father's actions." said McGonagall. She had taught Severus Snape and had known about his feelings towards James Potter in their schooling years. Professor Snape didn't reply to her. Soon the discussion was wrapped up and the teachers retired to their own quarters.

Next day Harry woke up early, as it became his habit while staying at the Dursleys. At the Dursleys he would have to cook and clean the house, but at Hogwarts he was free to pursue any thing he liked. So he finished refreshing himself and started to tour the castle. His goal was to know the way around the castle at the end of his second year. Soon Harry was familiar with the way towards Great Hall, Library and Hogwarts Hospital.

When Harry got to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was nearly eight am. Many students were already eating breakfast at their respective House tables, as were the teachers at the head table. So he sat at the previous night's place in the Slytherin table. As he was having breakfast, he saw Professor Snape walk towards the Slytherin table. He went to every Slytherin students and handed them their timetables. Harry looked at his timetable and saw that his first period would start in nearly half an hour and it was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. In fact, every period was with the Gryffindors. 'I won't show them fully what I can do in the class,' he thought while looking at his timetable.

After breakfast, Harry went to the dormitory, took his bags from the trunk, and went to find the Transfiguration class. He reached the class just in time. Many students were seated and so he took the last seat at the back of the class and waited for the teacher. There was a tabby cat seating at the desk looking towards the students. Harry took out his transfiguration and started reading it. He knew the book inside out but he had to wait for the teacher. Soon he heard some one running towards the class and saw Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom entering the class.

"Good thing that Professor McGonagall is not here, Neville," said Ron.

"Yeah, we could have been yelled at and lost points," Neville said.

Both of them went towards the front to take a seat. As soon as they were near the front desk, the tabby cat jumped from the desk and changed into Professor McGonagall.

"Bloody Brilliant," said Ron and while most of the class gave some undistinguished noise showing their surprise.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. But perhaps you and Mr. Longbottom would give me your excuse on coming late for the class." Professor McGonagall replied.

"We got lost professor. Couldn't find the class," replied Neville.

"So tell me why I shouldn't change one of you into a map of Hogwarts, so that you'd never be lost while finding the class." She asked.

"This is the first class, so you two will not be punished. Any more of this and we'll see about your punishment. Do you understand?" she asked. Both of them nodded their head in understanding.

"Now let us begin our first lesson on Transfiguration. Transfiguration is one of the hardest branches of magic that requires your whole concentration and will to perform even the smallest of tasks. The first few years of Transfiguration will help you grasp the concept of Transfiguration. Today we will be doing one of the basic Transfigurations, turning a matchstick into needle." She said and changed the matchstick into a finely pointed silver needle.

"So, all of you read chapters one and two and when you've finished reading the material, change your matchstick into a needle. Always read the theory first before practicing any magical spells." She said and sat on her chair. All the students were now reading the said chapters as asked. Although Harry knew how to perform the said Transfiguration, he pretends to be reading the book.

After some time, students began to practice the spell as said in the book. Harry and McGonagall were watching the students practicing the given spell and they saw various results. Soon a girl from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, was able to change the matchstick into the needle. McGonagall walked towards her and said, "Good work, Miss Granger, 10 points for your achievement." Hermione beamed at her and started to read the next chapters on the book. Now Professor McGonagall was checking each student's work. Some had partial success while others hadn't any success at all. Harry then pretends to try to change the matchstick. When Professor McGonagall went to check his work, Harry's matchstick was half needle. The top part of his matchstick had changed into the needle while bottom part was still a matchstick. He didn't turn towards her as she inspected his work.

"Try more concentration on the whole matchstick to change into the needle, Mr. Potter." She said and went towards others.

Soon the lesson was finished and the students were given homework on writing a six-inch essay on the theory of Transfiguration.

The next period was Herbology and the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins went towards the Greenhouse. Professor Sprout waiting for them. She also said that the first few years would be used to gain knowledge about different plants. The first years were taught about the different types of soils and their uses.

Soon the first years returned from their classes and had lunch. The rest of the day was divided into study period where the first years would study by themselves at the Great Hall. The teachers would be present there to watch whether they were studying or not. Spells taught at class would be practiced during the period as well. Although teachers were present, many of the students just pretended to read while talking with their friends. Harry finished all of his homework during the study period and soon he was watching the other students out of the corner of his eyes while pretending to the read the book. He saw that most of the students of the other three houses were looking at Slytherins like they were evil. Even many of them were looking towards him as if he was evil. Most of the Slytherin students were looking towards the Gryffindors in hatred as well.

He knew the reason of such hatred but had no particular interest in joining the bandwagon of such actions. He was his own person and followed his own rules.

Soon the study time was over and the students returned towards their own dormitory. Harry deposited his book bag into his trunk and went towards the library. He was hoping that he could find different types of magical books inside the library. He took the route that he had found out that morning. Once he reached the library he went to the transfiguration section. During the course of reading the seventh year transfiguration book, he learned of animagi, a wizard who could change into and animal. It was one of the hardest branches of transfiguration and only a few, less than ten people had become animagus in the last century. Probably because it took a lot of raw power and a great understanding of transfigurations, as well as a strong mind.

Harry was fascinated by that and wanted to become one himself. Soon he found a book that described the process to become an animagus. He read the book intently committing it to memory. The first few lessons of the book described about famous people who were animagi in the past and who the current registered animagi are in the present. According to the book one could not change into a magical animal no matter how small the animal is, as it required much more power than becoming common animals. It also told about the legend of Merlin being able to change into a phoenix but gave no proof. Some of the famous animagi of the past were the four founders who could change into their respective House Mascots.

Harry checked the book out from the library in order to read inside his own room. The librarian was a middle-aged woman named Madam Pince. She looked skeptical, but gave the book to Harry without saying anything. Soon Harry went towards his room and placed the book inside the trunk. It was nearly dinnertime, so Harry went to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was noisy as most of the students were present there. They were talking with each other and in particular the Gryffindor section was little loud. Soon dinner was served and the students as well as the teachers were immersed in food.

The students and teachers dispersed after the food into their dormitories. The teachers and the prefects would patrol the corridors of the castle at the night for some time. Harry retreated into his own room and took out the Animagus Transfiguration book. 'I should try the Transfiguration process before my first year,' he thought. Soon he was immersed in the book. The first process as described in the book was to make a potion, which would help to see the inner animal. 'The potion described here is not so difficult to make but requires a lot of time, nearly a month. The ingredients required are used to make common potions, so that is not a problem. I could probably brew it inside my trunk," Harry thought. The potion would take the drinker into a sleep during which the form would be revealed. Then the next was the process of changing one's different body parts, at different times and then changing some of them at the same time. The last step would be changing whole body at the same time.

Harry looked at the list of ingredients for the potion and found out that they were in his own potions kit. He checked whether the bedroom door was locked, then went inside his trunk. There he started preparing the potion. It wouldn't be ready for a month. For the next thirty days, Harry checked the potion daily.

His classes the next day were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy for the day. Astronomy's theory classes were during the day and its practical were performed during the night. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a joke in Harry's opinion. 'The teacher could be afraid of his own shadow and he teaches Self-Defense class. There is something unusual with Professor Quirrell. I feel as if he's hiding something behind this frightened face,' Harry thought.

After the Defense class, they went to Astronomy class. Astronomy's first class was to teach students how to distinguish between the different planets of the solar system. Lunchtime soon came and then first year students went to their study session. Harry was only pretending to read while thinking about what kind of animal he would be. His imagination was roaming wildly at that time, as he thought that nothing was impossible with magic.

Next day the Slytherins had to attend three classes, Potions, Charms, and History of Magic. Slytherin head of house Professor Snape, who according to the general thinking favored his own house students, taught potion. The potion classes were in the dungeons, which looked gloomy. All the students were seated, waiting for the teacher. As soon as the bell signaled the class to be started, Professor Snape entered into the classroom and closed the doors. He wore black robes and his hair looked like grease was used to make it look slick, hooked-like nose, coal black eyes, and sneer in his face, he presented a challenge to most of the faint-hearted.

"There would be no foolish wand-waving in this class. Art of potions is one of the most complicated sciences in magical field. Most of you will never recognize this as an art. I expect you to perform to my high-standards in exams or face my wrath. If you are not l like most of the dunderheads that I have to teach." He said as walking towards his desk. He flicked his wand at the blackboard and writing started appearing at it. He soon started taking the roll call. He paused at Harry's name. Snape was in dilemma; he could either call on Harry Potter and make him a fool, or coddle him as he did all other Slytherin students. Snape looked at Harry with his coal-black eyes and then his Slytherin side came into effect. Snape would always hate the Potters because of his differences with James Potter. Soon he called other students name and finished roll call.

As soon as he finished taking roll call, he turned towards the Gryffindors and started asking questions, "Tell me, Weasley where would I get a bezoar."

"I don't know, Sir," replied Ron. Hermione's hand was raised up on the air to show that she knew the answer to the question.

"Ok next question. What is the function of a bezoar?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir," again Ron replied. This time also Hermione's hand was raised high on the air. Most of the Slytherin students were sneering and openly laughing at Ron and the Gryffindors. It seemed that Snape overlooked anything done by the Slytherins.

"Didn't think to read the material before coming here? Did you? For your information, bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which could counter most of the poisons. Why aren't you writing it down?" he asked. The students immediately started writing it down. "And Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for failing to give answer to such easy questions," Snape said. Ron and the rest of Gryffindors looked mutinous but held their tongue. Snape could make it much worse than the 10 points difference. "Note the instructions on the board and make the potion as written there. The ingredients are inside the cupboard," he said and started grading papers from other potion classes.

The students searched the cupboard for the ingredients and soon all of them were immersed in potion making. Only Harry and Hermione's potion were right in color as described by the book. Some of them were giving particularly bad smells. Harry was working alone while Hermione was working with another Gryffindor named Seamus. Suddenly a glass breaking sound was heard. Snape walked towards Ron and Neville's work and said, "Can't you follow simple instructions, Weasley and Longbottom, zero for today's class. Next time if you break something inside my class, it will be detention." Snape was now checking everyone's progress and checked Harry's potion a little longer. Soon the class was dismissed after Snape gave them some homework.

Professor Flitwick, also Ravenclaw's head of house, taught charms class. His height was rather on the shorter side. He required standing on the table in order to see the whole class. The class was spent at reading different theories on how to perform basic charm. History of Magic according to most of the students was one of the boring subjects taught at Hogwarts. Professor Binns, who was a ghost, taught it. According to older students, the most exciting thing that happened while he taught was, Professor entering through the wall.

The next few weeks passed for Harry reading and working on his homework. He often was found out inside the Library looking at different books. Only Hermione was seen to spend as much time in the library as Harry did. While Hermione was looking at book, which helped her in schoolwork, Harry looked at books, which captured his interest. He practiced his spell works endlessly, with or without wand.

Soon the day of taking the Animagus potion came. Harry decided to take it at night, so that he would not be disturbed. The potion, according to the book, would be different in color, as it also required a drop of blood of the drinker. Others could not use his potion, as it was only made for one at a time. Right now, the color for Harry's Animagus potion was black. As soon as the potion cooled Harry drank it in one gulp, and quickly fell into a deep sleep to find his animal form.

A/N: Thank you **Patrick **for working wonders with this chapter.

This is reposting of the same chapter.

Again please, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Findings and Adventure 

Harry opened his eyes and saw mountains. There was a huge cave at the base of the mountains. So, Harry went inside the cave, in order to observer the beast that was inside it. From his Animagus book, he had known that the animal would be shown in its natural habitat. There was a low rumbling noise coming from inside the cave. Harry followed that noise and went far inside the cave. As he reached farther and farther inside the cave, the noise became more and more pronounced. At the end of the cave there was a massive creature. Harry had heard about Dragons and seen their pictures in textbooks but never seen one face to face. The said dragon was black in color, had green eyes, just like Harry's and was massive in size. It didn't have Harry's trademark lightening bolt scar. Harry's only thought for the creature was 'awesome'. The dragon looked at Harry intently, and spoke directly to him, "Welcome human. I'm the animal inside of you. I'm known as Black Dragon, one of the mythical and most dangerous dragon. You're the first person who've dragon as an inner animal. The most dangerous thing about the Black Dragon is the fire it breathes. The color of the fire is black and it can burn almost anything in its path. No animal is immune to black fire breathed by the Black Dragon, except perhaps another dragon. One of the basic traits of the Dragon is strength, which is what you'll gain mostly. Other things gained will be subtler. Goodbye for now. We'll be one soon again". As soon as the dragon stopped speaking, Harry woke up from his deep slumber.

He stared at the ceiling in wonder; thinking about what he saw after he took Animagus potion. 'A dragon, one that is mythical and massive, wow, I'm stunned'. After sometime, Harry regained his mental balance caused due to such excitement. The Animagus transformation book hadn't said anything about the animal giving any information. Thinking about that Harry slept.

The next night, after dinner, Harry went to his room and read the next step in the Animagus Transformation. Next step included changing different parts of body one at a time. The book asked to practice different meditating techniques, so that the Transformer knew about the respective animal part. The most common rule of animagus transformation, partially for the first time, was to start it with transforming one's hand. The shape and size of the animal took control on the time required to change. The more bigger and complex animal, the more time it might require.

Meditation to Harry was not a problem. He had been doing it for years. He could picture the dragon's hand inside his mind. So he tried transforming it. He didn't succeed. 'Well the book said, the time taken is directly related to size and shape.' He thought. For the next one hour Harry tried on concentrating on the changing his hand to that of the dragon but didn't succeed. 'This is taking more time than I thought. Surely when a hand takes this much time even to change color, then the whole transformation could take years.' He thought. As a last resort he tried doing it like wandless magic. He let the magic flow inside his whole body and relaxed first, then concentrated on changing his hand. After some time, he saw his hand changing. But felt exhausted after spending so much magic. He looked at his hand and saw that some scales had formed on his hand. His last thought, before the exhaustion took its tool on him, was, 'at last some changes.'

Next day, Harry woke up half an hour late than usual. He looked at the watch and instantly looked at his hand. It still had some scales on it. So he tried to undo the process, by thinking about his own hand and trying to change the transformed hand. He was successful in this task quite easily. Apparently changing human to animal was difficult than changing from animal to human.

Harry now wanted to find all the things about the dragons: Their types, habitats and the legend surrounding them. So, he was searching the library for the information about the dragons. After searching for nearly a week, he finally found the book that described all the mythology and the reality concerning different types of dragons. The book looked really old, which looked like it hadn't been opened for a long time. A page was written about the types and it read:

_As the old legend goes, in the ancient times, there were four types of dragons. They were called as Fire Dragon, Wind Dragon, Ice Dragon and Black Dragon. Of the four, only species of Fire Dragons are seen on this earth. The other three species of Dragons are classified now as mythical creatures. There is a mention of a Wind Dragon aiding Merlin-the great against his opponent Morgana Le Fey and her army of evil creatures. But that could not be proved._

_Fire Dragons as the name suggests, breathes fire from their mouth. They are the smallest species of Dragons. Today's some of the common known types of Fire Dragons are Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball and Common Welsh Green. Their natural habitat is in the mountains and the forests of different continents._

_The Wind Dragons according to mythological and ancient records, could breath and powerful winds from their mouth. A whole herd of 20 or 30 wind dragons were supposed to participate in the Great war between Merlin-the great and Morgana Le Fey. They aided Merlin and helped him win. Their natural habitat of them was considered to be the huge forests of American Continents. _

_The Ice Dragons could breathe ice blizzards from their mouth and were supposed to be blue in color. The legend of them said that a layer of ice would cover the area of the ground where they stepped on. The powerful blasts of ice could freeze nearly any moving things. Their habitats were supposed to in the Great Himalayan Ranges of the Asian Continent._

_The Black Dragons as the name suggested were supposed were black in color and breathe black fire from their mouth. The fire breathed was supposed to be in such intensity that they could burn almost anything. They were supposed to roam on the mountain ranges of the African Continent. _

_All the dragons had common things with one another, all of them were powerful, had great strength, most of their hides were supposed to be spell resistant. Ice Dragons and Black Dragons were considered to be the most fearsome and dangerous. Both were massive in size, twice the size of the present day Hungarian Horntail. They both were considered to be enemies of each other. The legend said that whenever the war broke between those two types of dragons the whole earth would pay the price. Nothing could stand upright, no trees, no houses and no structures of any kind. Wind Dragons were considered to be the mildest of all of the dragons, but could manipulate the air surrounding them and could propel itself forward at great speed. _

_Many extensive searches had been done in the past and it didn't yield any proof of the existence of Wind, Ice and Black Dragons. So, at present times they are considered to exist in mythological stories only. _

The chapter further had some of the pictures drawn of the dragons. The pictures were drawn according to the different information presented by the writer. He read the chapter and then noted the book and its writer name in order to buy it, and then returned the book to the library. The rest of the time was spent on reading other books, particularly on different theories of magic. When, he started on Animagus transformations, he thought that he could transform in a time span of a year, but that chain of thought was soon broken because of his form and inability to transform his own hand at the first try. He was hoping that such theory books would help him and point him some shortcut ways to transform faster.

While Harry was busy in Animagus transformations, the four head of house were sitting inside the Headmasters office. They were for monthly head meetings and also to plan the coming Halloween. Halloween was always celebrated in style at Hogwarts and the evening dinners and the four head of house and the Headmaster planned before the decorations. The present topic of their discussion was one Harry Potter.

"Albus, at first when I saw Harry Potter performance in class, I thought that he would show improvement in his practical works. But that hope washed away, as I see no improvement in his works. He could not transform even small things. Even Neville Longbottom could complete the practical at the end of the period. At this rate, I don't see him taking Transfiguration classes beyond OWL levels," said Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry Potter is same in my class, as Minerva described. His charms are one of the weakest, I've seen for a long time. I've expected wonderful things from the son of Lily Potter," said the charms professor, Filius Flitwick.

"He does work well in Herbology, but doesn't have the tenderness or the green fingers, as you want to call, in order to be a Herbologist. Mr. Longbottom is some one who could follow the profession of Herbologist. He is natural with plants. Mr. Potter, at this rate could achieve an 'E' grade in the OWL levels, if his work doesn't decline," said Herbology professor, Pomona Sprout.

"As much as it pains to say, but the boy could work to be the next potion master. His potion making technique and knowledge about the handling of different types of potions is flawless. Probably, he carried Lily Potter's genes in Potion Making," said Potion professor, Severus Snape.

The Headmaster listened to different reports presented about the boy and pondered for a moment. Then after some time he spoke, "I've spoken to other professors, about his performance in the class, all of them said that his homework are better than his class work. From the things said by four of you and other professors, we could conclude that he is weak in practical but works in theory well. Or we could also say that he has no interest in the practical spell work classes. Also he could be hiding his intelligence from all of us." At that statement, some eyes turned towards the Headmaster.

The Headmaster turned towards the potion professor and asked, "Severus, what insight could you give about Mr. Potter's social skills. His time spent at Slytherin house, interactions with other students and so on?"

Severus Snape replied, "As far as I know, Potter doesn't have any friends, inside and outside of the Slytherin quarters. He is generally seen, by many in the library, reading books alone without any company. Apart from classes and library, he always goes inside the room and does whatever he wants there. Other than that day, when Draco introduced himself, Potter hadn't talked with other students."

There were some murmurings among the professors. They always saw that Harry Potter sat alone in the Great Hall as well as in his classes. He worked alone and didn't even attempt to talk with anyone. After some time, Minerva McGonagall spoke, "What are we to do about that, Albus? There are many things that should never have happened to him. First he becomes the lone survivor of the killing curse. Then for next ten years, he lives with the muggles, who according to what I saw that day are one of the worst kinds. Then, he says, he knows about the death of his mother and father. He's small and skinny for a child of his age. He becomes a Slytherin, even when he is son of James and Lily and a Potter. There is always a detached kind of expression on his face, he doesn't have social skills and his spell casting is very weak."

When she listed the problems with Harry Potter, all the professors thought about that. Some of the problems had no solutions while to solve others they had to talk with Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore spoke, "Soon I'll have a meeting with Harry Potter and I'll speak with him about general things. You all are welcome to be present at that time. Let's take a look directly at Harry Potter." He then turned towards the potion professor and said, "Severus would you be kind enough to ask Mr. Potter to be present at the Headmaster's office, at 10 am on this Saturday?" The potion professor didn't spoke but just gave a nod.

"I'll like to be present at that meeting, Albus. Let us find about the real Harry Potter," said Minerva McGonagall. Professor Flitwick as well as Professor Sprout also wished to be present at that meeting. "Since you're his head of house, Severus, you should also attend this meeting." Spoke Dumbledore. Severus Snape knew that wasn't a suggestion, but an order to attend the meeting. So, he simply said, "Ok Headmaster." Excellent, since today is Wednesday, so we'll meet again at quarter to ten on Saturday morning," said Albus Dumbledore. They then discussed different plans about Halloween and went to their own ways.

It was nearly eight o'clock at night and Harry was returning from the Library, carrying an advanced theory of magic book, suddenly someone called his name. Harry stopped and looked towards the source of the sound. Behind him, his head of house, Severus Snape was standing. "Mr. Potter, what are you carrying from the library?" he asked. Harry gave him the book, to read the title himself. Snape read the title of the book and looked at Harry piercingly. He tried to read the Harry's thoughts, by applying passive kind of Legilimency. As soon as he tried to enter Harry's mind, he felt that he was poked by something. Suddenly that feeling intensified and he stopped trying to enter Harry's mind. What was happening inside Harry's mind was that, different Harry's inside the mind were hitting Snape with their hands and legs. Harry knew about the intrusion inside his mind but didn't even raise his eyebrows. Harry stored the incident for future reference. Snape was amazed, Occulmancy, which attacked, was never heard of, and that to be possessed by Potter, was unbelievable. After some time Snape spoke again, "You are to be present at the Headmaster's office, at 10 am on Saturday. The Headmaster's office is behind the statue of the Gargoyle, at the second floor and don't be late." As soon as Snape had finished his message, Harry nodded to him once and returned towards Slytherin dormitory. Snape watched Harry for a while and then walked away towards his own quarters.

Harry thought about the meeting, which he had to attend the coming Saturday. His hadn't liked his headmaster, since the day, he learned that the old man was responsible for putting him in Dursely's house. 'We'll I'll deal with that meeting at that day. Probably will be asking me about my marks and spell works in classes,' Harry thought. He was deliberately under-performing in his classes except Potions and Herbology. He was letting others underestimate him. Potions didn't require any casting of spells and so he performed well in them. He was used to following instructions, and so potion making was relatively easy him. His Herbology mark was due to his low interest in the subject. He also didn't liked Astronomy.

Soon, he was inside his own room and reading the book checked out from the library. He practiced his spell work inside his trunk's last compartment. Usually practicing of spell was done at night or early morning when the mind would be fresh. For the time being, his only concern was to finish the Animagus Transformations. So, the spell practicing was pushed to the back seat.

The rest of the weekdays were passed in the similar fashion. There was a kind of buzz in the air about the Halloween. He listened to many students describing the Halloween feast, as the best dinner ever cooked at Hogwarts. Today was the meeting day, between the Headmaster and Harry Potter. He was now thinking how to present himself at the meeting. If he became too silent, he would be punished and he didn't want that. 'I can't be too silent and I don't like most of the teachers present here. So what to do?' Harry thought for a while at that topic. 'If I became too silent, another meeting would be set up at another time, if I talk normally, everyone will try to talk with me, which I don't like. Hmm, if I had to talk, I should try to shorten the meeting. Let see if Dumbledore and other teachers could be annoyed.' So after resolving to shorten the meeting any way, without hexing anyone, he prepared himself for the meeting.

Meanwhile, while Harry was thinking about the shortening the meeting, there was a meeting of four heads of house and Headmaster, inside the Headmaster's office. They were listening to the report Severus Snape was giving them, about his conversation with Harry Potter, several days prior.

"The boy has some sort of Occulmancy shield, Albus. While, Occulmancy is a passive defense against mind attacks, his shields are active, which means, his shields attack, the attacker." Said Severus Snape.

"How did you know about that, Severus?" asked the Headmaster.

"After our meeting about the Potter, I saw him returning from the library carrying a book, when returning towards my quarters. I asked him about the title of the book and he handed the book to see for myself. The book was about advanced theory on magic. I was suspicious, so I tried to see his thoughts, applied passive Legilimency. When I tried to enter his mind, I was poked from all sides. So, hastily I withdrew. Potter didn't even raised his eyebrows or question me against my actions. So, I gave him the message to attend the meeting today," replied Snape.

"Is it the side effect of the failure of that curse, or is you-know-who somehow occupying Harry Potter's mind due to that curse." Asked McGonagall.

"I don't think, Voldemort is occupying Harry Potter's mind or possessing him. It might be that, something passed to Harry Potter from Voldemort, when that curse failed, such as Occulmancy. Or Harry Potter read about mind attacks and worked towards its prevention," replied the Headmaster.

At 10 am, Harry Potter stood outside, the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He didn't know, the required procedure to enter to the Headmaster's office, so he waited. Inside the room, Headmaster suddenly halted all their conversations and said, "It appears that Mr. Potter is fond of arriving on time. He is currently outside the office, waiting to be told how to enter inside. Severus, didn't you give the password to enter into the room?" He asked Snape.

"I forgot, Headmaster. At that time, I was busy amazing over, his Occulmancy shields." Severus Snape replied.

"It's all right. Would you go and bring him inside, Severus? Leave the chair at the middle, facing me empty, so that I could gauge his reactions." He asked other Professors. They fulfilled his requests and now it looked like there would be two teachers at either side of Harry.

Harry Potter was waiting outside the gargoyle for a few minutes and was thinking about knocking at it, but suddenly, the gargoyle moved aside and he saw the face of his head of house. "Potter, come inside. We're waiting for you." He told, Harry. 'So, apart from Headmaster, other professors are also present,' he thought. Harry followed Snape and saw that there was a staircase after the gargoyle. When Harry stepped on the staircase, it began to move upwards. After few seconds, there appeared a door, which Harry guessed correctly was the door to Headmaster's office. Snape opened the door and said directly to the Headmaster, "Headmaster, Potter is here."

Harry entered the room and saw there were four head of house present with the Headmaster. 'So, the head of house are in the enquiring committee,' he thought. He watched the whole room slowly and carefully. There were portraits of different people present behind the Headmaster's chair. Many of them looked rather from the medieval times. There were different kinds of instruments, on the table and a bookcase was also present near the windows. Although, he couldn't see the title of the books in the bookcase, he guessed that they were valuable and rare books. The room was big, as six people with different things were present there comfortably and also there was space to walk inside the room. At the side of the bookcase there was a metal stand with a basin kind of structure just below it. On the stand, there was a red and gold colored bird, with long tail and giving the impression of fire. As Harry, was a dragon himself, although an Animagus, he could identify any creature of fire. So, he knew the affinity of the bird towards fire. Harry suddenly recalled, reading on one of his magical creatures book, about such birds. They were called, Phoenix, birds of immortality and fire. They were supposed to bond or make friends with the champion of light, and with those who had pure heart.

The said bird was watching Harry, as he examined the Headmaster's office. As soon as their eyes met, the bird recognized being having affinity towards fire. It flew towards Harry, who was watching the bird with interest, shown only by his eyes. The bird settled at Harry's shoulders and gave a pleasant cry, which was heard like a beautiful song, without anyone understanding any words of it.

Like the phoenix, all the teachers present there were watching, Harry. The way, he looked at the surroundings of Headmaster's office, the way, he gaze shifted towards the bird's place and finally when his eyes showed the pleasure when he saw the phoenix. They were amazed, when the phoenix flew towards Harry and settled at his shoulders.

After petting the phoenix, for a few seconds, Harry looked towards the teachers. There at the middle was an empty chair, with both sides left and right being occupied by two teachers each. Headmaster was sitting a little far away from others, facing directly the empty chair.

Albus Dumbledore addressed Harry and said, "Mr. Potter please take a seat." He was showing the empty chair that would be facing him. Harry took the seat, and waited for the Headmaster to speak again. The Headmaster spoke again, "The phoenix, residing on your shoulder, is my long time companion, called Fawkes. No one, up to this time, in my days as Hogwart's professor, has befriended him in such a short time. You're very lucky, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't like the Headmaster, since the day he was told by Hagrid that Harry was placed on Dursely's house, because of the Headmaster. When, the Headmaster spoke about luck, he finally snapped and said, "Yes, lucky enough to loose father and mother and then to befriend a phoenix. I think that I'm the world's luckiest person." Although, the voice was even, not loud, but everyone felt some of the anger present in the voice. He didn't mean to say the thing aloud, but the presence of other professors, who did nothing to prevent him from placing at Dursely's, had affected speech-holding capacity. So every one present heard it there. Different professors had different kind of expressions, on their faces, after listening to his reply. Some had half-sad, half-frown kind of expressions while some were sad.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, with a sad kind of expression on his face. His twinkle always present at the eyes had diminished. He spoke, "I'm sorry Harry, for offending your feelings. My intention was not to do so". Harry didn't reply to his saying, but merely looked him, with contempt and anger present in his eyes. So after few seconds, when the professors, found that there would be no reply coming from Harry Potter, Dumbledore spoke again, "Now, Harry let's speak about something pleasant, what do you think about Hogwarts?"

Harry just sat there, watching the reactions of different professors, instead of answering Dumbledore questions. When several moments passed, and it didn't look like Harry would be answering the question, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Answer the question, Mr. Potter." Her voice had an angry tone. She didn't like the way; he was ignoring everyone present there.

"Just because, someone asks the question, it doesn't mean they would be answered. I was not aware that this was a question answering session. I was merely informed to be present, here at 10 am." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall looked like if she would open her mouth, fire would come out. Other teachers were outraged too. Nobody up to this point has talked with the teachers in this way. Headmaster sighed and spoke, "Yes, you're correct that this is not a question answering session, but being teachers, don't you think we deserve an answer."

"Yes, the teachers deserve an answer to the question asked." He spoke and gave a pause. The teachers looked like they would finally be getting the answer to the questions the headmaster had asked. "But the answer should be given for the correct questions asked by the teachers and on correct time."

"So, Harry care to enlighten us about the correct type of questions?" asked the headmaster. "You all are the teachers; you should be able to answer that question yourselves." He replied. Absolute silence followed that statement. Finally after few minutes, Harry asked the headmaster, "Since, it didn't look like, this meeting would go anywhere, so may I be excused. I've some reading to complete."

"Ok, Harry. We'll be meeting again. Have a good day." Replied the Headmaster.

Harry walked away, without looking at the teachers. When the headmaster was sure that Harry was walking away from the gargoyle, he spoke, "Well what could you say about the meeting?"

Professor McGonagall spoke first, "He was quite rude. He didn't answer your question and was disrespectful towards the teachers. Even James wasn't rude to the teachers. He doesn't look like the someone who was born to James and Lily Potter."

"I don't know, what to think of him. He didn't want to answer the question asked, that's fine by me but the tone of his voice when he said about luck was something to be considered." Said Professor Flitwick.

"He might have thought that we're here to ask questions about his personal life, or his performances inside the class. But what about the question he asked," said Professor Sprout?

"Obviously, he was evading the questions asked, by asking the question himself," Professor Snape replied. The headmaster thought for some moment and replied, "I believe, he didn't like the setup for the meeting. I think, he expected a one on one talk between him, and me but saw all the head of house present. I also think, he doesn't like the Professors present here. Why is that, I don't know, but we have to find about that."

"Care to tell us why you thought that he wouldn't like the Professors present here, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Well, when he told about his luck, I sensed some of the anger present inside him. Obviously, he can hide his emotions very well, but some of the anger was present on his tone, as you all heard. He might have been accusing us not protecting James and Lily." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"That's absurd, Albus. We did what we could have done. When some one close betrays, there could not be a protection for any body", exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"Well, that is what we know but does Potter know about the betrayal. Whatever the protection provided, his parents are dead. So whatever you do, the anger will always be present." Replied Professor Snape. "Do you plan to tell why they were dead, Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked the headmaster.

"He would be told but not now. He should enjoy being a child. When the time is right, I'll tell him." Replied the headmaster. "Let's end the topic now. We'll talk about Harry again after some time. Meanwhile all of you watch his class performance." Saying so, he dismissed the four professors.

A/N: Some one asked why Harry Potter didn't ask about the will of his parents. That would be covered at the start of second year.

New Question: Please guess, what the hat meant by checking about the ancestry of Potters. I think this is one of the ideas that hadn't been written in any of the fan fictions about Harry Potter. Please review and guess about the ancestry of Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Chapter 4: The stone

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

Harry returned to his room, after the meeting with the Professors. He hadn't felt that much anger since a long time. Usually, with the Dursely's, he used to hide himself inside his own mind. 'My mother and father are dead, I'm living with the world's most abusive relatives, suddenly a phoenix befriends me and I'm a lucky one. How dare he say, I'm lucky.' He fumed for some time.

After securing the room from inside, Harry went inside his trunk's fifth compartment and went to release his anger. Since, the trunk couldn't be damaged from the inside, so he started practicing his spells. Since, the last time, he had developed his own spells. Only he would know them. As he had still not practiced conjuration, he had brought some of the things, from his own room.

Whenever he would practice his spells, he would cast it wandlessly and wordlessly. That had helped him to minimize the effect of such type of casting. Casting spells wandlessly, still made him dizzy, but that was now minimized to casting high power spells.

Pointing to the stone, he had collected for practicing, he picturised ten of them and thought

_Effingo. _ Suddenly there were ten stones. This spell was Harry's own spell. He had bought a Latin dictionary, when found that most of the spells on course were based on Latin words, from the library. All the stones were small in size, so he thought _Engorgio_ and increased their size. Now the stones were of the size of Harry's liking.

_Aboleo_. Harry thundered inside his mind and the stone, a thick blue beam of light exited from the palm of his hand and hit the stone, which was destroyed completely. That was the destruction spell. Harry had channeled all the anger felt towards that particular spell. That was recent creation of Harry's. He had not tested anything with such anger and was suddenly pleased with the result. The anger had been replaced by the calm mind and he was in his thinking mode. The result of the final spell had given him a new mode for increasing the power put in a spell. 'Hmm, so anger could be increasing the power of the spell. Better test this again after some time,' he thought.

'I haven't been to Hagrid since the start of the term, better meet him. Don't have much to do here right now.' So thinking that Harry went towards Hagrid's hut, which was located near the Forbidden Forest. That was a holiday, so most of the students were outside, some chatting with friends, while some of them were flying. 'Wasting their time, doing nothing.' He was thinking while walking towards Hagrid's hut. Finally, Harry reached Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. A loud bark was heard from inside the hut, and suddenly the door opened with Hagrid looking outside. "Ah, Harry come in. We've not met since the start of the term. How is stay at Hogwarts?" asked Hagrid. Harry entered inside the hut and saw that there were quite a number of things inside Hagrid's hut. The hut looked little cramped for someone the size of Hagrid. "It's okay, Hagrid. How are you?" replied Harry. They talked for some time and then Harry asked, "Why do you trust headmaster so much, Hagrid?" This question was formed inside the mind of Harry, for some time now. He hadn't got the chance to ask that question. So, when the opportunity arose, Harry asked Hagrid.

"I was expelled before completing my school, Harry. I had no where to go and then Albus Dumbledore arranged with then headmaster, Professor Dippet to let me stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Harry nodded his head to show that he understood. "Would you like some tea, Harry?" asked Hagrid. "Yes, please" replied Harry. Hagrid then proceeded to make tea. Harry was looking inside the hut more closely. There at a corner, he saw a paper. The paper's publication date was a around the first week of September, and was named as "The Daily Prophet". It read:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes-goblin this afternoon_.

'July 31st, that was the day I went to Diagon Alley for shopping with Hagrid. We're also present at Gringotts. We might have seen the person who tried to rob the bank. We could also have met the person who emptied the said vault'. Harry thought. Harry put the paper at the same corner from where he took it. Hagrid gave Harry a mug of tea and both were silent and thinking. Harry was figuring whether Hagrid could shed some light, on the attempted thievery at the bank. Hagrid was thinking about, how Harry would have grown up if both Lily and James were alive.

'If I asked the question, outright, I won't get any answers from Hagrid. The question should be asked in a subtler way.' Harry thought. So, Harry began his slow and subtler method of questioning Hagrid. "Hagrid, could you tell me about different types of magical beings, such as elves, goblins, werewolves and vampires?"

"Why, would you ask such questions, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Just curious. I've seen the goblins running the wizarding bank, read in a book about house elves working in old wizarding houses, and vampires and werewolves as bloodthirsty monster. I want to know if there was anything different than that written in books." Harry replied.

"The vampires and werewolves, as the book described are said to be bloodthirsty monsters. Those are the thinking of most of the people. Werewolves are one of those beings, which didn't deserve the label put on them as bloodthirsty monster. Werewolves only became monsters on full moon nights. They could not control themselves when they transform. Silver is poison to werewolves. Vampires are similar but also different. They could be born as well could be made from normal person. A normal person becomes a werewolf or a vampire, when other werewolf or a vampire bites them. Vampires are stronger than an average person, and they outlive the wizards. Sunlight or any strong type of light works as a poison to the vampires. Vampires fulfill their blood requirements, by biting the animals and sucking the blood out of them. They generally keep up to themselves."

"House elves as the book described, work for old wizarding houses or for those houses, who could afford one. They are tiny, little fellows, who according to the laws must obey their master's orders. House elves could be freed when their master present them with clothes. It is a great threat to the house elves. Without any wizarding family to serve for more than a year, a house elf would loose its magic and gradually die. House elves have their own kind of magic, which is pretty strong. House elves also live for more years than a wizard."

"Goblins are the proudest creatures, that I've known. Insult a goblin; you'd probably not live to tell the tale. They are warriors. There were many goblin wars in the past. Now, they only run the wizarding banks. The goblins also outlive the wizards. They also have their own kind of magic, but they prefer to use other weapons. You've seen the goblins of Gringotts, Harry and the weapons they hold. They are the perfect ones to run the wizarding banks."

Harry soaked all the information given by Hagrid, about different magical beings. "Since, goblins are one of the most dangerous ones, so that's why wizards feel safe about their gold present at Gringotts." Harry spoke aloud. "Hagrid, is there any place in world safer than Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. Hogwarts is safer than Gringotts."

Hagrid's last statement bought a memory into Harry's mind. The day, Harry and Hagrid went to Gringotts; Hagrid had taken a small package from a vault on Dumbledore's order. 'So, the package might be the thing for which Gringotts was tried to rob. And since, Hagrid took the package out from Gringotts, which means that package is present here at Hogwarts. After all Hogwarts is safer than Gringotts.' 'Should try to find from him, if he knows about the package.'

"Hagrid, I thought only wizarding money were kept at Gringotts. What kind of other things would be kept there?" Harry asked.

"Most of the things could be kept at Gringotts. You could store money, jewels, precious stones even books and furniture. You could ask for a bigger vault, if you need one of those, Harry." Replied Hagrid.

"Why would anyone want to keep things apart from gold there, Hagrid?"

"They would be protected there, safer than their own homes. So, they keep important things inside their vaults, at Gringotts."

"What kind of jewels or stones would be kept there? I thought all the stones were some kind of jewels", Harry asked Hagrid confusingly. He didn't know about different types of precious stones, as they hadn't been mentioned in any of the books, he had read.

"There are many kind of stones that are precious, Harry. Some of them are stones of truth, which makes anyone holding it to tell the truth. The stone of deceit would enable anyone to lie even in the direst of conditions. The sunstone, which glows very brightly even in the darkest of places and is said to be able to light the whole Hogwarts castle. The death stone, which is said to kill any person to possess it. Then there is also Philosopher's stone…" "I shouldn't have talked about that, Harry", replied Hagrid.

'So, there is something known as philosopher's stone, which is a secret.' Thought Harry. 'Perhaps, this is the stone, which was bought to Hogwarts, from Gringotts. Should do some research about the nature of the stone', Harry thought. Now, Harry's concern was Hagrid. He had to bring him to ease. "Don't worry about your slip, Hagrid. I wouldn't tell to anyone about our conversation. Perhaps, we shouldn't be talking about such things, so lets change our topic of conversation."

Harry then spent rest of the time before lunch, talking with Hagrid. He didn't want to arouse suspicion of Hagrid that he had come to Hagrid for information. Harry, as the side project apart from the transfiguration, began to search for the information about the philosopher's stone. Finally, the much talked about Halloween came. That was the day when ten years before, Voldemort had made Harry orphan. Harry didn't like the significance of the day; it was a reminder to him about his ten years living as slave for his relatives.

The classes were cut sort for Halloween. The first years were required to attend only two classes and their evening reading time were cut short. The first class went smoothly and only near the second class, which was of Charms, Harry notices a certain event at the Gryffindor section of the class. The class was finished and when Harry tried to put things inside his bag, he watched, as Hermione Granger who was tear faced, slapped Ron Weasley with all her might. She then ran away crying. Neville Longbottom was talking with Ron Weasley, and after some time Ron looked ashamed with himself. Then both of them went outside. Harry also went outside of the class, and went towards his own room inside the Slytherin dormitory. The Halloween feast would start after few hours. Harry started to read a few books to pass the time until the feast would start.

Meanwhile, at different common rooms, most of the students were enjoying the free time by spending time with their friends. At one side of the Gryffindor common room, an embarrassed Ron Weasley was apologizing to Hermione Granger. Neville was by their side. At the charms classroom Hermione was the first student to successfully cast the levitation charm _Wingardium Leviosa _and had tried to help Ron. At which Ron had insulted her and was slapped. Neville had told Ron to apologize to Hermione. It was for that incident that Ron was apologizing to Hermione. Hermione was crying into the corner of the common room where both Ron and Neville had found her. Due to the guilt of making her cry, Ron was so sincere in his apology that from that day onwards, the three of them became friends.

The whole Hogwarts was decorated in the Halloween theme. Lanterns of different types were hung in the air, there were black drapes over the curtains and the ghosts as well the paintings were looking extra cheerful. For many, Halloween night signified the event ten years prior where Voldemort had been banished by Harry Potter. The event marked the ending of a long-standing war, which had threatened the whole wizarding as well as muggle community.

Most of the students and teachers were present at the Great Hall for the feast. The students and teachers were enjoying it. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell burst inside the Great Hall looking terrified and in great hurry. The scene of Professor Quirrell entering the Great Hall in such a state caused silence among the teachers and the students. Quirrell spoke, "Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know", and then fainted.

After the announcement from Quirrell, the Great Hall was in chaos. The students were running around towards the doors in order to escape. "Silence", said Dumbledore and released a firecracker from his wand. The Great Hall became silent once again and the students as well as the teachers looked towards Dumbledore again. He spoke, "Prefects lead the students towards the respective rooms. Teachers come with me please." The prefects were in their elements. The students were walking towards their dormitory, forming a line, behind a prefect. After each and every student had emptied the Great Hall, the teachers walked towards the dungeons.

The students of the Slytherin house, in the present state of mind, forgot that their dormitory was present in the dungeons. Their only concern was to enter inside the dormitory, without meeting the troll. Unfortunately their unaware mind was to be awakened soon. As the students turned for the corner, which would take them towards the dungeons, a foul smell reached their nose. Soon they heard heavy footsteps and then saw, a troll coming towards them from the dungeons. The Slytherin students then realized that to enter their dormitory, they would have to cross the troll, which was moving towards them. The said troll was nearly ten feet in size, had nearly a baldhead and was carrying a large club in his hands.

Most of the students were too stunned, even to think of running towards the Great Hall. Soon, one of the scared cried out, then run. Seeing the running of one student, others also started running towards the Great Hall. In the haste to go back towards the Great Hall, many of the students ran blindly, even to the back of others or to the walls. The corridor was soon emptied. The troll was still following them, and it looked like it would follow them towards the Great Hall. Only Harry was watching the scene and thinking with his head rather than panicking. Since, it was clear that the troll would follow them and they will be caught, he decided to do something. He wasn't willing to go and show his magic to the rest of the students. So, Harry hid himself behind one of the statues of a witch, which was around the corner. When the rest of the students had fled from the corridor, Harry came out. The troll was about ten feet away from him.

_Stupefy_. Since not students were within any near range, so Harry didn't use the wand. The spell had almost no effect on the troll. The troll, due to its thick skin was simply unaffected. 'No, I don't think, my single stunning spell would be able to subdue a troll. What should I do?' he thought. The answer came out to him as soon as he thought about the question. 'Ah, the destruction spell. That should put the troll out of contention,' Harry was certain that the spell, would be able to put some dent into the troll's body. Since, he didn't want to take a chance on the troll's skin protecting it, so he put more anger in his thought and cast.

_Aboleo_. The destruction spell, while not spectacular as the previous one, was effective enough. Rather than destroying the whole body of the troll, it put a head size hole on the troll's chest. The troll looked momentarily on its chest, and then dropped into the floor, dead. Harry hadn't thought of the effectiveness of the spell, even without the emotion. So, he was unprepared for the sight that followed after casting the spell. The floor below the troll was slowly turning into red color, due to the blood, flowing freely from the troll. There were some voices arguing, inside Harry, but one thing that stood out from all those voices was to run away from the place, towards the Great Hall, soon. So, listening to that voice, Harry ran towards the Great Hall. The students of Slytherin House were at present running outside towards the Quidditch pitch, away from the Great Hall, away from the troll.

Harry ran towards them and caught with other students. Nobody was observant enough to notice that Harry joined the running students after some time. The main concern of the students was to increase the distance between them and the loose troll. Unfortunately nobody, except Harry knew about the fate of the troll and he was not willing to share that secret with anyone. Soon the running students were standing on the Quidditch pitch and waiting anxiously for the teachers. The Quidditch pitch was near the forbidden forest and nobody was willing to go inside the forest, where according to rumors, werewolves reside.

Meanwhile, the teachers were currently overlooking the dead troll that Harry had just killed. To say that they were astonished was simple understatement. Their astonishment was increased when they saw the hole, which was the size of a head of person. They didn't know, who had done it. Finally after some moment, Albus Dumbledore spoke, "Let's find the students, than we'll discuss about this later." The teachers, present there, started searching for the Slytherin students. They were relived to find that the troll harmed no students. Soon, the Slytherin students went inside the dormitory and most of them talked about the incident with the troll. The students were not told what had happened with the troll. The teachers had already cleaned the corridor where the troll was killed. It was spotless for any student to guess what had happened there.

The teachers were currently sitting inside the Headmaster's office. Nearly all the teachers were present, rather than the four head of the house. They were talking with each other about the troll incident. Albus Dumbledore raised his hand and the chattering of the teachers was stopped. Everybody, present there, was looking at him. The headmaster calmly spoke, "Did any of you present managed to subdue the troll?" There were murmurs of No, as some shook their head. "Hmm, who could be that powerful, except everyone present here, to subdue the troll and that too by making a head size hole in the chest of the troll? Could any of our students do that?" Albus Dumbledore asked the present teachers. Again the answer was in negative.

"The most important thing, about that incident is that, how can the troll be inside the castle. This is the most unusual as well as the death of the troll." Spoke Professor McGonagall. There were whisperings among the teachers. "We'll have to find about how the troll was inside the castle, as well as its death. This matter should be resolved first. The next time this type of incident occurs, we might not be lucky to have none of the students harmed." Replied Dumbledore.

Soon, the meeting was dismissed and the teachers returned to their own quarters. While the meeting was going inside the headmaster's office, Harry was fighting a battle inside his own mind. He was inside his own room, eyes closed and thinking. Little voices of his consciousness were speaking to him, concerning his actions. "You killed a creature. How can you do it?" "You did good. It threatened you. It had to be killed." No matter, how much anyone is prepared, nobody reacts favorably to ones first kill. Harry was no exception and so he was arguing with himself. The second time, would squash most of these feelings. Finally after a lengthy discussion, he heard a voice that had been heard only once previously. It was coming from deep within him and it said, "You're a Black Dragon, Harry Potter. You are to kill your enemies. You shouldn't be feeling guilty about killing something or someone, who is going to harm you. Kill them before they have chance of killing you. Remember this next time". That voice, which he now knew as the same one that had spoken to him as a Black Dragon, put Harry's consciousness into ease. Harry resolved to do it again, if the situation was again repeated. That night was the first time, since coming to Hogwarts, Harry slept without opening a book. The experience acquired by killing a creature was one of the important lessons Harry had ever learnt. No book could ever give such experience.

The next day, when Harry woke up, he felt something different about himself. It was as if a new thing has been attached to his body. The bright side, of the troll incident was that Harry was able to transform his arm into that of the Black Dragon.

Whenever, Harry thought about the transformation, he would think that the arm would feel very heavy. He would be thinking whether he would even be able to lift the arm, but that feeling was squashed as soon as he was able to change the arm. It felt a little heavy, but still it was reasonably light so that he could lift it and do anything. The feeling the transformation aroused within him something he would never be able to explain properly. It was of satisfaction, pleasure and power all mixed up together to give a new one. After changing both of his arms for a couple of times and taking minimal time, he thought of trying to change both of them at the same time.

Soon, the days passed and the Hogwarts was wrapped with snow. The Christmas season had come. Most of the students were going home but Harry and some others had chosen to stay in the castle for the holiday season. There were some confrontations between the students of other houses and the Slytherin house. Among the students in Harry years, inside the Slytherins, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were the main culprit whereas; the whole Gryffindors were set against the Slytherin. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were generally threw nasty looks at the Slytherins but they didn't try to be too much vocal about their feelings towards them.

On the morning of the Christmas, Harry woke up knowing that he would not be receiving any kind of present. He was not affected by it, as he hadn't received any kind of presents when he was spending ten years of his life with the Dursely's. So, he was quite amazed when he saw a lump of something wrapped in the colored paper. There was a note attached outside the object. It said

"This was left by your father in my care. It is time that this is returned to the rightful owner. Use it well, Harry."

The handwriting, as Harry noted was cursive in nature. It was elegant. Though the note was addressed to him, but the sender name was not given. Harry became suspicious of that and tried to think of anyone he knew having that kind of writing. When no answer came to his mind, Harry thought of throwing the present away. But something was holding him; it was as if the object was asking him to open it. He never had anything from his parents, so with great apprehension, he opened the package. Nothing would have prepared him for such surprise. He didn't know what to think of the gift. Inside the package was silvery piece of cloth. It was soft in nature, like water flowing when he held the cloth. The only thing that Harry knew about those things was that they were very rare in nature and also very expensive. The piece of cloth was known as Invisibility cloak.

The invisibility cloak, as the name suggested, made the wearer invisible to the normal eye. Not even a mirror could show the wearer when wearing the invisibility cloak. The cloak brought a new thought to Harry's mind. 'Since, the invisibility cloak was owned by my father, which means it might be some ancestral item. Why didn't I think of checking anything concerning the Potter's ancestry, even when the hat asked me? This summer, I'll check whether there are other things related to Potters. First step should be Gringotts and there might be my father and mother's will. I might even have a home of my own.' Harry also thought of checking the Library's restricted section. There were so many books on that section of the library, but students were not allowed checking books of that section, without the teacher's explicit permission.

From that day onwards, Harry Potter checked the restricted section of the library, every night. He found about the spells and magic that was classified as the Dark Arts, by the Ministry and people. In his thinking, those spell were simple spell made to harm people more than the regular spells. The first of such spells, which Harry looked, was the simple cutting curse. The incantation was _cuttera_ and it lacked the viciousness to cut through the skin. It was used to just to cut the skin. The next one was more dangerous version of the cutting curse. Its incantation was _perseco_ and if used rightly, it could dissect a person thoroughly. The second curse was useful, as it could pass through most of the shields. Whenever Harry practiced these so-called Dark spells, he could feel the satisfaction from his inner dragon. After all, the dragons were one of the perfect killing machines. It was in their nature to kill anyone who challenged them.

The rest of the holidays passed in the same way for Harry. He was busy finding the information about the philosopher's stone and studying the books in the restricted section of the library. During that time frame, Hagrid had won a Dragon egg in a game from a stranger, in the local pub called the Hog's head. That pub was located in Hogsmeade, the wizarding town near the Hogwart's school. The species of the said dragon was Norwegian Ridgeback. Like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sometimes used to meet with Hagrid inside his hut. Ron's second eldest brother, Charlie worked in a dragon reserve in Romania and so from him, they found out about Hagrid's passion for wild animals and especially dragons. The egg had hatched and so a baby dragon lived with Hagrid for some time inside his hut. After some time, the three of them helped Hagrid smuggle the baby dragon out of Hogwarts. They sent it to Charlie, with the help of some of his friends who were coming to Hogwarts on personal mission. Harry was busy exploring the Hogwarts restricted section, so he didn't know about the dragon. Such act of working cemented the friendship between Ron, Hermione and Neville and to some extent Hagrid.

Finally, one month before the end of the school year, Harry hit gold with the information about the Philosopher's stone. He found about the stone in an old Alchemy book. Alchemy was separate branch of magic which was similar to potions in many ways, but was abandoned in modern times because of its time consumption while making different items, as well as the cost required to buy the necessary ingredients required to make the so called items. The book had a small paragraph that read:

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**_

'So, that's a Philosopher's stone. Dumbledore is keeping it here in order to protect it from others. Who could be one to try to steal it from the Gringotts?' Harry was full of questions that he hadn't had the answers. He was suspicious of Quirrell as well as Snape, even though Quirrell was always seen as afraid of his own shadow. Both because, whenever they passed near him, he sensed something different about them. It was as if they were hiding something from others. He was in fact more suspicious of Quirrell because, sometimes he felt some kind of mind reading techniques applied by someone whenever he was near Quirrell. Also, Quirrell was supposed to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but the man was always frightened.

Another question that came to his mind was whether to go for the stone, breaking all the protections, which was surely placed by the headmaster for its protection. He often thought whether to return the stone to its rightful owner or keep it for himself. Finally, he solved the dilemma by thinking that if he rescued the stone, he would return the stone to the rightful owner, namely the Flamels, without compromising his own identity.

One day, while walking towards the lake, Harry saw the headmaster Dumbledore leaving the Hogwarts castle. He was heading towards the forest, looking like searching for something or someone there. The headmaster then disappeared inside the forest and didn't come out for some time. Harry decided not to follow the headmaster inside the forest. When the headmaster didn't come out after some time, Harry left his place and went inside the castle. A new thought entered his mind, 'the location of the stone could be accessed by both Snape and Quirrell. Without the headmaster, the stone was not very secure as both of them were teachers and would have given some protections to the stone. That meant, the said stone would be taken out by someone tonight.' So before any one knew about the disappearance of headmaster, Harry went to the restricted third floor corridor.

A quick '_Alohomora'_ spell unlocked the locked door. When Harry stepped inside the door, he froze seeing the three massive heads of a large dog. The said dog was currently sleeping with its paws covering a small trapdoor. Harry's heart was thumping, he hadn't seen such a creature nor he had dreamt about it. The size was enormous. It looked like it could swallow his room inside the Slytherin dormitory, in one take. Harry slowly walked towards its feet. A quick levitation charm and the trapdoor was free from the dog's paw. Harry opened the trapdoor slowly, trying not to make any sound, so that the dog would remain sleeping. Apparently his wish was not granted and the dog woke up from its sleep and looked towards Harry with its big yellow eyes. As soon as Harry heard the growl of the dog, he jumped inside the trapdoor.

When he landed, he felt as if landing on a soft pillow. But something suddenly tried to grab Harry from below. Due to his high reflexes, bought on by dodging away from the painful blows in his earlier years, Harry moved out from the landing place. He had landed on the plant, and the plant was Devil's Snare, which strangled its victims. The more one tried to fight the plant, the more difficult it would become and the only thing that worked on it was light or fire.

Harry walked head and found a door, which open without him casting any spells. Inside the room, little things looking like birds were flying randomly and there were some brooms placed at one of the sidewalls of the room. There was another door farther away from the room. Harry tried the door, but it was locked. So he tried the basic unlocking charm, '_Alohomora'_ which didn't worked. It was not surprising to him considering this was protecting one of the most valuable things of the whole world. So he tried his own spell '_Open'_ and applying the utmost desire to open the door. Suddenly the latch of the door clicked and the door was open.

The door opened to a large room with a very large chessboard occupying its middle. There was a door at the far wall but to get to that door, one must have to cross the chessboard. Harry started walking towards the door. When he reached the middle of the chess board, all of a sudden, all the chess pieces came to life. The chess pieces like the chessboard were huge and each was carrying a piece of weapon with it.

'So I have to play the chess and defeat the opposite team to walk away from this room', thought Harry. He needed to confirm the theory and so he asked the question to one of the piece, "Do I have to defeat the opposite team to go to another room?" The piece just nodded its head, which in turn confirmed his theory. Harry walked towards the place of the black knight and asked it to move aside. The black knight gave its place to Harry, who started playing the game. He actually had never played a single game of chess, but knew about the game so he could play. He knew that his knowledge of chess would never be enough to win the required game. So, he decided to take another approach to the game. He was watching the whole game very carefully, the movements of the white pieces, which were moving automatically. Finally, when he saw the white queen in his line of sight, he cast the destruction spell on it. The spell hit the queen right at the center and it was blown to pieces. Without another word, all the pieces stopped moving and Harry walked towards the door, which led him further towards the Philosopher's stone.

When he opened the door to the next room, Harry smelled a disgusting smell coming from the room. He was watching the whole room carefully, because that he had smelled that kind of thing only once in the past at the Halloween. Suddenly he saw something big moving towards him from the far corner. Apparently the room contained another troll, which by even looking at it from far way apart, Harry guessed to be bigger than the previous one. Well, Harry knew what he had to do and so he cast his own version of destruction curse and the result was same. The troll had died, because of the head size hole was been made at its chest.

Next door led to a simple and bright room. There was nothing-sinister look to the room. It just contained a small table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it. As soon as Harry stepped inside the room, a fire sprang up behind him and also on front of him, on both the doorways. The fire was purple in color and looked like it could do more damage than the ordinary fire. 'The bottles must contain potions. So this is Snape's protection to the stone. First Hagrid with the dog, than Sprout with the Devil's Snare, than Flitwick with flying things, than McGonagall with the chess, than Quirrell with the troll and than Snape's potions. So the next one would feature Dumbledore's protection to the stone. Stone must be close by.'

There was a piece of paper on the table. Harry picked it up and saw writing on top of it. It read

_Danger Lies before you, whilst safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killer, waiting hidden in line,  
Chose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,  
You will always find some on nettles wines left side;  
Second, different are those that stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is you friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

(J.K. Rowling – Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)

'This is just a puzzle. So I need to solve this, in order to get to the last door. This could take some time,' thought Harry and started working on the riddle. After some time, he was certain that he had found the correct bottle of potion to move forward. Since, he had never questioned his own intelligence, so he grabbed the bottle and drank the potion inside it. The potion just felt like adding something inside of him. It gave a tinkling feeling. He stepped on the fire, opened the door and looked inside it.

Seeing nothing, but a huge mirror, Harry stepped inside the door. The room was small compared to the other rooms he had encountered. Harry wandered towards the mirror and saw the inscription carved on top of it. It read

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

'What type of language is this', Harry asked himself. While Harry was not versed in other languages, except Latin and English, but he didn't think that the inscription was in any kind of language. 'Perhaps a puzzle like the last time'.

So Harry started again thinking about different conclusions to the words and finally crafted a readable and sensible sentence from the given inscription. Once you've cracked the code, it was easier to see. The only thing was to read the inscription backward. It read

I show not your face but your hearts desire

When Harry stepped in front of the mirror, he was surprised. The image in the mirror was not of him, but was that of a huge Black Dragon roaring. The said dragon was flying and sometimes he was breathing a large black fire out of its mouth. It might have been a frightening sight for other people but for Harry Potter it was breathtaking. It was his own form, in all its glory. Apparently the only feature that was similar between the dragon and Harry, were the green eyes. Many people would have thought that Harry Potter would look at the Mirror of Erised and will see his parentage, but they were mistaken. The life at the Dursley's had made him a different person.

'Well, my hearts desire is completing my Animagus form. If this shows my hearts desire, lets see what it can show', he thought to himself and started thinking. After sometime, Harry finally desired to see himself as someone in his mid twenties. The effect was instantaneous. In the place of the dragon was a young man, who was around 5 feet 8 inches in height and wearing glasses. The face was recognizable; his hair had same messy quality to it. After some tinkering with the mirror, Harry thought about protecting the stone from the thief who was trying to steal it and giving the stone to its rightful owners, the Flamels. The stone belonged to them and so they will get it.

Suddenly the image changed, the image in the mirror was now that of Harry Potter in the present stage. The image inside the mirror smiled at him, put its hand inside the pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It than put the stone back in its pocket. At the same time, Harry felt something heavy inside his own pocket. As the image had done, Harry put his hand inside the pocket and pulled out the Philosopher's Stone. The stone as the image had shown was blood red in color and was shining. When Harry held it in his hands, the stone gave him the feeling of holding something very powerful. 'Well this stone will go to the Flamel's tonight. I'll write a letter and send this with it.'

Harry exited the stone room and then the potions room. The fire guarding the door outside of the potions room had gone out. 'It must be because the stone had been taken out,' thought Harry. The other rooms were same as he left. The chess pieces were in the same positions, when he had defeated the queen. When Harry reached the room with the brooms, he finally found that the little charmed things looking like birds were in fact keys. They were all charmed in order to fly. Harry carried a broom for flight and flew out of the trapdoor swiftly without waking the three-headed dog. Flying was something that he knew without being taught that was the conclusion he felt at his first flying lesson. Though he had done nothing extra in the first lesson, but something clicked inside his brain, when he first flew using the broom. It also gave him joy as well as made him sad. Sadness was due to the use of extra accessories to fly. That realization had crept into his mind just now. He finally solved the puzzle of sadness felt during his flying lessons.

A/N: I thought that this chapter could have been better. I tried to write it so but…. Something didn't clicked like the way I hoped it would. In this chapter, I've introduced little of other important characters of J.K. Rowling's creation. They would feature more in the next school years, but this would basically be a Harry and after the second year Ginny centric story. I have avoided the battle with Voldemort for the first year. Hope you like it. There will be actions as the year goes by.

Please review. Some of you guessed about the ancestry of Harry Potter, and I will reveal it at the end of completion of second school year. Now I've given you an extra hint to guess. Thanks to all of you who have read this story and many more thanks to those who have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Chapter 5: The vault and the surprise

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

As soon as Harry exited the forbidden room, he went to his room, inside the Slytherin dormitory. There he wrote a letter to the Flamels', becoming vague about his identity, explaining the return of the stone to them. He worked some time on the said letter. The final draft of the letter looked like:

_Mr. and Mrs. Flamel_

_ Enclosed with this letter is something that belongs to you. Please don't give such precious items to others for safekeeping. A school full of children is not a place for such items. This kind of item attracts many types of people, some of who would readily kill for such item. This also concerns about your life and death. You have much experience and knowledge that you could share with the others. While I'll not introduce myself to you right now, but when the time comes or if I'm in need of help I'll be asking you for aid. After living more than six hundred years, ten more years is just a small timeline. Just do a favor, don't speak with anyone about this letter. Consider my request._

_Yours truly._

The purpose of this letter was to give them their item and to ask for their assistance when required. After all that might be required in the near future. The person who was willing to steal the philosopher's stone would likely to be able to pursue other methods for immortality.

Harry than went to the owlery and send the package and the letter using a school owl. Hedwig could be tracked back to him. There were other school owls, which could be used by the students to send the letter and the package. Harry then returned back to the dormitory sending the required package.

Meanwhile, in the third floor corridor, Quirrell was entering into the room guarded by the three-headed dog. Quirrell had obtained the secret to taming the dog from Hagrid, when he had given Hagrid the Dragon's egg. Quirrell required the stone for his master, Voldemort. Voldemort was currently sharing the body of Quirrell. Voldemort's face was at the back of Quirrell's head, hidden from others by the use of a turban. Quirrell played music, by the use of a harp. As soon as the dog heard the sound of music, it fell asleep. Quirrell then jumped through the trapdoor and burnt the Devil's Snare as soon as he landed.

He then proceeded to the next room, the flying keys room. The room was enchanted to lock the door automatically, whenever someone tried to enter it from the previous route. Voldemort, by the use of Quirrell's body unlocked the room by a combination of several unlocking spells, known by only a handful of the magicians of the world. The first suspicion was cast on the validity of the presence of stone, was when Quirrell entered the chess room. It was in the same position as Harry had left. The Queen still had a headless body, due to which the pieces were unable to reverse back to their original position. The next room was where the troll was dead with a head size hole in its chest.

Quirrell due to the presence of Voldemort was able to subdue the fire that had sprung on the doors of the potions room. The last room just contained the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell looked around the mirror for any clue. Finally he found a small piece of paper, in which before his exit Harry had written, "I've got the stone. You'll get what you deserve. Nothing". Seeing the paper, Quirrell was fearful of his master. Voldemort was furious. His plan to return back to his original body, before the fiasco at the Godric's Hollow, was now a huge set back. He had now no use for the fool's body, which he was sharing. Now he would have to think of another way to regain his body. So, he abandoned the body of Quirrell. Quirrell's body was so used to the sharing, that it collapsed and Quirrell died, as soon as Voldemort's spirit left his body. Voldemort ran away from there, after all if he encountered Dumbledore now, he could never return to his own body.

Dumbledore went to the Ministry of Magic, as he had gotten the letter from the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The letter had asked him to come to give advise to the Minister on some important issues. As soon as Dumbledore met with Fudge, he realized the letter was a hoax, sent to lure him away from the castle, more precisely away from the Philosopher's stone. He apparated directly to Hogsmeade and then proceeded to Hogwarts castle from there. Apparition was mode of transportation for wizards and witches. Ministry of Magic issued license to wizards and witches after they turn seventeen years or more. The minimum age required was seventeen years to take the test. It would allow them to disappear from one place and reappear to another place instantly. There were protections from apparition. Most of important places, such as Hogwarts had protection against apparition called as anti-apparition ward.

Dumbledore directly went to the third floor and opened the room where the three-headed dog was guarding the entrance to the trapdoor. He was hurrying to the Mirror room, where he had put the final protection to the stone. As soon as he had entered the Hogwarts castle, he knew someone had entered the Chamber's where the Philosopher's stone was kept. Dumbledore had put the intruder wards in that room, which would inform him whether anybody had entered the room or not, as long as Dumbledore was inside the castle grounds.

Nothing was out of ordinary that is until he reached the chess room. He encountered the same scene that Voldemort had seen, when he had entered the room. The chess pieces looked like they were used for playing except for the small difference that the queen didn't had its head. Now he was nearly running towards the mirror room. The troll room and the potions room were not able to dampen his suspicions that the stone's final protection had been breached.

When Dumbledore entered the Mirror room, he saw the spirit of Voldemort's fleeting empty handed. Just as Dumbledore was about to cast a spell, Voldemort had vanished out of sight. 'It looks like Voldemort was not able to steal the stone. That's good news. Lets look if anything is new here'. When he looked around, he saw the body of Quirrell. Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens and had his suspicions about Quirrell since sometime before. 'So he was helping Voldemort to steal the stone. Let's see him,' thought Dumbledore and started examining Quirrell. What he saw stunned him. Quirrell had shared his own body with Voldemort willingly. 'Another soul lost to the darkness. He didn't even know that when Voldemort would be reborn, he would die by sharing his own body with Voldemort.'

Soon, Dumbledore noticed a parchment near Quirrell dead body. When he picked it up and read, ' What the hell?' Dumbledore hadn't cursed in more than hundred years. He had read what Harry had written. 'I should ask the other Professors, if they know about this. This is complicated. Who could this be?' Finally after sometime he checked the mirror and found that the note was indeed true. He was worried about the third party. It wasn't Voldemort, as Dumbledore had seen his spirit fled without any taking anything. He dejectedly walked to the Headmaster's quarters and called the four head of house for an emergency meeting.

After sometime, the four head of the houses and the headmaster were present inside the headmaster's office. Everybody had noticed that the ever-present twinkle in the Dumbledore's eyes was not present. They guessed that something had happened. Dumbledore looked them and said, "Today, at around six o'clock in the afternoon, I got an owl from the Ministry. So, I went there, thinking that some problem had arisen there. However when I contacted with the Minister after reaching the Ministry of Magic office, the Minister was surprised to see me. The letter that was sent to me was not from the Minster. So, thinking that something or the particular stone that was kept here for protection was in danger of being stolen, I returned to Hogwarts immediately. When I reached in the innermost chamber, where the stone is kept, I was surprised to see the spirit of Voldemort fleeing without anything. I was relieved to see that the stone was protected from Voldemort. When I looked down, I saw Professor Quirrell's body. He was dead." Apart from Snape and Dumbledore everyone gasped. "Why did he died, Albus?" "Could he have known that you-know-who was after the stone, and tried to protect the stone, but was overpowered?" "How did he died?" were some of the questions fielded to Dumbledore, from the three Professors.

"It is my guess that Professor Quirrell was sharing his body with Voldemort. I had guessed that something was wrong with Quirrell, a while back but didn't think that he would be sharing his body with Voldemort, willingly. It is my opinion that Quirrell was trying to steal the stone, for Voldemort. When he didn't succeeded, Voldemort left his body, due to which Quirrell died." Replied Dumbledore.

"Oh, my god. That means Voldemort was with us the whole time inside Quirrell," exclaimed McGonagall. "That appears so, Minerva. But the thing is that when I checked around further, I found a note near the body of Quirrell. It read that the stone was taken and others will get what they deserved, Nothing. So I checked the mirror, but to my dismay found that indeed the stone was taken from the mirror. Now we've got an unknown person who has the stone," said Dumbledore to his audience.

"What are you talking about, Albus? What mirror are you talking about?" asked Professor McGonagall. "The mirror in question is known as the 'Mirror of Erised'. The stone was placed there for its protection. It was one of the best places, where the stone could be kept. Apparently someone knew how to procure the stone from the mirror. Either the person was very lucky or was indeed a genius. Now we must concern ourselves about knowing the identity of the person who stole the stone".

"Was the mirror destroyed, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. The mirror as mentioned by Dumbledore and the Philosopher's stone, were very precious items. She couldn't help but feel sorry for such items to be destroyed. "No, Minerva, the mirror wasn't destroyed. There should be high magical energy inside the spell to break such item. Only a very powerful person could destroy such item. Furthermore, if the mirror was destroyed, before the stone was taken out from inside it, the stone would also be destroyed."

"What would we tell the students about the death of Quirrell?" asked Professor Sprout. She was concerned with the way Voldemort was able to reside inside the school, without anyone noticing anything. She feared for the welfare of the children. "We would not tell them everything, but a summary of the things that had happened today. If we tell them about Voldemort, the entire student population would be in panic and I don't want to cause that. At breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll tell them about the incident."

Finally, all the four head of houses returned to their own quarters. All of them had agreed to watch out for anything suspicious. They couldn't decide what was troubling, whether Voldemort walking with them nearly for seven or eight months or whether some other person stealing the stone from the protections. They shuddered when they thought about the implications of emergence of another dark lord who could not be killed by conventional method.

The next day, during breakfast when all of the students were eating, Dumbledore stood from his chair. The entire student body that was eating stopped and looked at the headmaster. He rarely made speeches during breakfast. So when the noise had quieted down, Dumbledore spoke, "Last night, Professor Quirrell tried to remove a precious item, placed inside Hogwarts for its safety. The protections for the stone were able to thwart the attempted theft. Due to this, unfortunately, Professor Quirrell died, during his attempted theft. For the sake of the safety of the students, the item has been removed from Hogwarts castle. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class has been cancelled for the remainder of the term for everyone, except the fifth year and seventh year. Different Hogwart's professors would take them. Now, please enjoy the remainder of our meal."

As soon as Dumbledore sat, there were murmurings heard from the students as well as some of the teachers. No, one could've guessed the previous nights events in even their dreams and yet most of them were trying to do it. 'So, Quirrell was the real culprit. My guess was a correct one. Dumbledore is giving the impression that he moved the stone. He knows about the stone, but not the culprit. Let's keep it that way.' These were some of the thoughts flowing inside Harry's mind when he heard about the announcement during breakfast.

During the remainder of his stays, he watched the professors and the students interact with each other. The friendship they formed, the types of interaction they had with the person of other houses. His observation period was during the meal times and the study period. Also during the classes he could see the attentive as well as lost students. By observing them he had found that Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were best of friends. They had a rocky start at first but after some time generally around the Halloween period their friendship had become stronger. George and Fred Weasley were pranksters and they were friendly with Lee Jordan of their own houses. Similarly from the Ravenclaw he could see that Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Michael Corner were friends. They were always discussing about something from the books that they had read. As Harry had thought they were trying to keep the Ravenclaw's name. From the Slytherin's Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and he himself were all loners. They didn't have anybody to call friends. While the two of them had some conversations with the other students, he always kept up with himself. Nobody saw him without a book. Draco Malfoy had Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to act as his bodyguards. He was usually taunting others about the money or the blood status. He generally was on hot grounds with the three Gryffindors, Longbottom, Weasley and Granger. The most of the older students would mingle with their own years. Most of them had friendship with the students of the other houses except the Slytherin's.

Harry continued to learn from the books of the restricted sections. He had already finished the first book on Dark Arts. Now he was learning from the second book. The book would not be allowed to taken to the dormitory nor would it be allowed to read. Those books on the restricted sections were for the students studying Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. They gave knowledge about different Dark Curses likely to be used and their counter-curses.

The last days of the term has ended and as required he had passed with minimum marks to be advanced to the next year. He had already planned that he would not be returning to the Dursley's house this summer. If anything Harry had decided to stay in the Leaky Cauldron just like the last time. But first he wanted to check whether he had anything left from his mother and father, apart from the bank vault. The day before the final term, Harry had shrunk his trunk and taken with him to the library. He had made copies of the books that he had read from the library and some, which he wanted to read in the summers. This thought had penetrated in his head just recently. The copying was done in secrecy and inside his invisibility cloak. He had nearly copied hundred books and thought about doing this early from the start of his next year.

The final dinner at Hogwarts, before the year ended was spent at giving the House Championship to the one with the maximum number of points. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup by securing the maximum points. Most of the students and the teachers were chatting happily. Due to being the last night at the school, nearly everyone was happy. The feast ended and everybody went to their dormitory.

Next morning, after breakfast, the students of Hogwarts went to the train station. For the first time Harry saw the some kind of animals pulling the carriages of the students towards the train station. The animal was horse like in nature, but with wings and had a pale skin. It had a reptilian kind of look. You could see the skeleton of the animal due to its pale skin. The eyes of the animal had a haunted kind of look. 'I must research this animal. I haven't seen this animal here before. Everyone talked about horseless carriages in Hogwarts, but if that is not the case, how could I see this now?' thought Harry.

The train stopped at platform nine and three quarters around afternoon time. The students left the train station and walked to the one that were present to greet them. Harry left quietly from the train station and walked towards the muggle side. He saw the Dursley's waiting for him at the muggle train station and instead of walking towards them, walked away and called a taxi. They hadn't seen them and that was fine with him. He stopped at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. The pub was same as it was nearly a year ago. Nobody expected Harry Potter to be at that pub, at the particular time of the year and he was not willing to put that matter into consideration. Harry walked his way towards the Diagon Alley and more specifically towards the doors of Gringotts. Harry walked towards the nearest free goblin and asked, "I was hoping to find if anything else than my vault was left by my parents?"

"Name", asked the goblin. "Harry Potter", he replied. The goblin looked towards him startled and composed himself instantly and answered, "Come with me Mr. Potter. This discussion should be done inside." The goblin took him inside the Gringotts bank and walked towards a door, which was farther away from the door, he had just entered. The room, which the door opened, was just right for official purpose. It looked like the room was used for important customers only. There was a desk and some chairs facing the desk and also there were cupboards to place the files. Some paintings of goblins were hung at the wall.

The goblin took one chair near the desk and motioned Harry to take another chair. "Do you know about your family heritage, Mr. Potter?" asked the goblin suddenly. "I know that I'm the son of James Potter and Lily Potter. That's the only thing that I know about my family, Mr. …" asked Harry. He didn't know the name of the goblin and so couldn't address him with anything. "Raznack, Mr. Potter. You can call me Raznack. The goblins aren't addressed with the titles like Mr., Miss. I'm the current manager of your family vault, Mr. Potter. Since you don't know of your family history so I would like to discuss some of them with you. Your family is one of the oldest remaining family's at current time. Unfortunately you're the only remaining Potter. The Potters are a very wealthy family, and had a great number of assets. The vault that was shown to you was the trust vault separated by your parents. When you reach the age of seventeen, you would receive most of the Potter's assets."

"So, when I reach the age of maturity as seen in the wizarding world, I would get the other vaults. By the way, before reaching the age of seventeen, would I be able to look inside the vaults and take something from them?"

"The law specifically states that the wizard or witch, under the age of seventeen could not take any money from the main vault. You could take out any other possessions, which you require, from the vault. No other person is given the permission to enter the vaults. This is one of the oldest vaults in our bank and so the maximum security had been placed for its safety."

"Do you know any of the houses, that belonged to the Potter's other than the Godrics Hollow?" asked Harry. "There are many houses or mansions that belonged to the Potter's other than the Godric's Hollow. All of them are secure enough and the others except the Potter's do not know the location. There might be information regarding the properties inside the main vault Mr. Potter. Do you want to look inside the vault, Mr. Potter?"

"Certainly. Let's go to the vaults and any other question regarding the vaults that I might have could be asked during traveling." Replied Harry. Raznack took Harry to the different part of the bank and called a cart. The cart ride was enjoyable than the first time Harry had experienced. It took much time to reach the main vault than the previous vault. During the ride to the vault, Harry had seen two massive dragons. Seeing Harry's gaze towards the dragons, Raznack had replied, "These two are the largest dragons in existence that we had found. According to our studies, there might be other dragons that might dwarf these, but unfortunately we haven't been able to find them."

At last they reached the doors of the main vault. The doors were huge and there was a large crest and below it was written in bold letters, **POTTER**. When Harry observed clearly, the crest was showing a picture of a dragon. Below the picture of a dragon, was the crossing of two wands and letter P written between them. Harry was amazed, the dragon looked like his animagus form. "Is the dragon, the symbol for the Potters, Raznack?" asked Harry. "Apparently, Mr. Potter, the picture of the animal changes according the trait of the Head of the House. Before dragon, there was a picture of a stag instead of the dragon. All the other things were same as present."

Raznack stepped aside and Harry touched the crest of the Potter's outside the vault door. Harry felt something, on the part of the hand that had touched the door. It was as if the door was scanning his hand to recognize the Potter's blood in it. After a short interval, the feeling stopped in Harry's hand and the door to the vault opened. The room was huge and as far as Harry could see there was gold. Harry walked to the farther side of the room and stopped. At that section of the room, various ornaments and jewels were placed on selves. There were some books, which by the looks of were very old and also some weapons of the medieval times. At the last part of the ornament section, Harry saw a golden locket, with a word **P **written on it. There was a parchment placed below the locket. Harry picked up the locket and looked carefully. The locket was heavy in size and apart from the letter **P** there was just a chain to hold it. He picked up the parchment and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ We're writing this letter hoping that we could burn this when we'd take you to visit the family vault, when you come of age. That might not be the case, as recently we're told that a seer prophesized you to fight with Voldemort and one of you'll emerge victorious. There were two candidates for the prophecy, you and Neville. But it could be you and we're not going to take any risk, so we're trying to hide inside the Fidelus Charm. The threat of Voldemort is growing quickly, the Ministry is not doing anything and the only hope is the Order of the Phoenix. We love you Harry and if anything were to happen to us, we just pray that you'd be loved and taken care of. Do everything in your power to beat Voldemort but take care of yourself and enjoy your life. The locket, with the letter __**P**__,____is one of the most important family heirlooms that is passed down by the father to the first born son. It would take you to the Potter family Manor in outskirts of London. Keep wearing this all the time. The locket is the word-activated Portkey. Just say, "Take me home" and you'll reach your ancestral home. This is one of the most secured location in the British region, so you could be safe there. There are other properties also, but you'd know about them, when you reach the Family Manor. In the case of your death, this would return to the family vault. No one could take it from you without your permission. This might be the last version of the letter from us to you as our goodbye letter. _

_Take Care of yourself and be happy_

_From your loving father and mother_

_James and Lily Potter._

Harry just stared at the letter and couldn't think of anything for some time. He had a home, a manor to be correct and also the fact that his father and mother had written him a letter. They had loved him. Even though, this was a goodbye letter, this was the most precious gift that anybody could have given him. Harry took the locket and wore it around his neck. Harry then stepped out of the vault and was surprised to see Raznack waiting for him at the cart. Just as soon as Harry stepped out of the door, the vault closed. "Thank you for waiting, Raznack."

"You're one of our most important client, Mr. Potter", replied Raznack. "Raznack, whenever I listen people interaction, they say that goblins are vicious creatures. You're portrayed as greedy and we should be wary of you. Yet, today I saw, how the theory was completely of the target. Could you explain this to me?" asked Harry

"There are generally three ways a goblin is looked at, Mr. Potter. One way, people look at us like; we're some kind of bloodthirsty monsters. They are afraid of us. The next way, people look at us like; we're way below them. The third way, we're shown indifference, like we're not made of anyone's respect. Today, you came here and showed us respect, the right kind of that we deserve."

"We'll, I don't think that someone who takes care of us should be given any other thing than respect. I think that if you can't give respect to the one who deserves, you shouldn't be the one to get respect from the others. You said a while ago, before taking me to the family vault that when I reach of age, I'd get most of my family assets. What does that mean?"

"This is one of the most complicated matters of the Potter's family possession, Mr. Potter. To my knowledge only once, a complete Potter's possession was given to a Potter heir."

"What does that mean? Didn't my father gained full possession of the Potter's assets, when he came of age?"

"No, Mr. Potter. As I said earlier, only once this feat was accomplished and that too was a very long way back. To get complete possession of the Potter's assets, some conditioned are to be followed. These conditions were made in ancient times, Mr. Potter and these are like magical contracts, and so without fulfilling them, you won't be successful in acquiring your full heritage."

"All right, Raznack. Please tell me the condition to be fulfilled."

"Apparently, to gain the full heritage, you've to be welcomed to the magical world by Lord Salazar Slytherin himself."

A/N: This completes a new chapter. This marks the end of year one of magical education. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please review and give your opinions on the story so far. Now can you guess the heritage of Harry Potter? Please try to do so in. I'll be waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Chapter 6: The summer developments

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

"Apparently, to gain the full heritage, you've to be welcomed to the magical world by Lord Salazar Slytherin himself."

Harry, who until that time was calm and taking the news of his status well, was shocked. His brain, which he was so proud of, had stopped just for a second, as soon as the words had registered his mind.

"What the hell, does that means, Raznack? How am I supposed to be blessed by someone who is dead, for nearly a thousand years?" asked Harry. "With magic, anything is possible, Mr. Potter. If you're destined to get the full heritage, you'll get it. It might even come looking for you or you may find it accidentally. Blood magic's such as these become much stronger as the time passes. At this point, due to the large time gap, this is strongest as it can get, as it has been since last two hundred years ago."

"Thank you, Raznack for your help and knowledge today. I'll never forget your help."

"Any time, Mr. Potter. If you've any question, just send a letter. After all, you're one of our most important client's and your satisfaction is our pleasure."

They stepped on the cart and were soon taken to the main floor, where the banking business was done, of the Gringotts bank. Harry walked outside of the bank and went in search of a somewhat secure location, to test the family Portkey. Harry took the locket in his hand and whispered, "Take me home". As soon as the word was finished, he felt a tug at his navel region and felt that a giant cannon hurled him. Suddenly his feet found a stable ground, and before he could fully react, he fell. This was his first Portkey trip and the sensation was something, he wished never to experience.

When Harry looked up, he saw a huge manor just in front of him. The manor was quite beautiful and did look like someone was looking after it. Harry turned around and saw the ground covering the manor was also huge. The ground in turn was surrounded by forest from all sides. Harry walked up to the door of the manor and saw a plaque on it. It was **Potter Manor** written on huge letters and there was the Potter's family crest just on top of the plaque. It was the same kind of crest, which Harry had seen on the door of the family vault. Just as Harry placed a hand on the door, it opened.

As soon as he entered inside the Manor, he found himself in a huge hall, not quite big as the Great Hall of Hogwart's, but large enough to be called huge. Just as he was examining the hall, five house elves came from one of the door connected to the hall. "Master Harry has returned, to his rightful home." Said one of the house-elf. "Who are you?" asked Harry. He didn't know them, as he had never seen them.

"We're the Potter Manor's house-elves Master Harry. We're here to take care of the Manor and its rightful master."

"So, you belong to the me. What are your names and please don't call me Master. Harry will do just fine", he replied. He didn't want to be called a master by anyone.

All the house-elves were horrified. They could never call their master by his name only. It was against their principal. For a long time, house-elves had called their master with proper titles. It was even wrong to think of that way. What would the reputation of their master, when called by his first name, in front of others, which was something that the house-elves didn't want to find out about.

Milly replied, in somewhat frightening tone, "We could never do that master Harry. The house-elves should always address their master with proper titles. It is unthinkable to speak the name of a master with any form of a title. It is degradable for their master, when such things are spoken in the company of others."

"What about, if I command you not to call me Master? Would it be all right, if you would only call me Master in front of others?" asked Harry.

"We do as you wish. If master wishes to be called by his first name, when alone, then we'll fulfill his wish. My name is Milly." The house-elf pointed to the others and started telling their names, "These are Jilly, Rally, Tommy and Johnny."

"What do you mean, you'll do what I wish?" asked Harry. "Every house-elf who serves a master or mistress would have to do as the they are asked by their master and mistress. Failure to do so could result in the punishment or expulsion of a house-elf. A house-elf without a master, would die eventually just after a few years." Replied Milly the house-elf. She looked like the speaker for the other house-elves. She looked older than the other ones and often the other ones were looking at her whenever Harry asked some question to them.

"How could any one expel a house-elf from their service? Is there a sort of a charm of spell of some kind to be performed? And can any bound a house-elf to their home?" asked Harry.

"No, there are no charms or spells to be performed, to expel a house-elf, Harry. For a master to expel a house-elf from his service, a house-elf is to be given a cloth by the rightful master or the heir to the line. One can only bound a free house-elf, Harry. You just need to tell 'I Harry James Potter, the rightful master of the Potter's line, bound you, give the name of the house-elf, to the Potter's.' and the rest is done by the said house-elf's magic. The bound house-elf protect the secret of their master and would obey him."

The house-elves in Harry's eyes were a fascinating creature and he became more curious about them, as he questioned them. They answered them with ease. "What would happen to a house-elf who betrays a master and spills the secrets to another witch or wizard?"

"Any house-elf if found to be doing so, could be asked to take the judgment test. The council of house-elf's does the judgment and if found guilty, the house elf would be removed of it's magic and would die a very painful death."

"What would happen, if a master asks the house-elf bounded to him, to harm other creatures?" This was the question Harry wanted to ask them, in case any other people wanted to harm him, using a house-elf.

"The house-elf council, a long ago decided and passed a law, not to fulfill such orders, even if they are a direct order. The said house-elf could not follow such order, Harry. They are bound by their own magic not to follow those laws. For the house elves, the thought of harming other is a forbidden thought." Milly's reply brought a sense of relief for Harry. Now there was no point for him, to be cautious of every house-elf that he would see. Seeing that Harry was not asking any question, Milly said, "Would Harry like some dinner?"

"Yes, please. I'm rather hungry at the moment. After dinner, would you show me the rooms?" Harry asked. "Certainly. The dinner would be served in a few moments. Would you like anything else for us to do?"

"Ok, that's fine." Harry than proceeded to observe the hall carefully once more. There were some landscapes photographs hung at the walls. There were doors leading to the hall. The hall looked like starting point for entry or exit. It was painted in blue and red color with some highlights of golden color. After a pleasant dinner, Harry was shown the master room and few other rooms. Because, he was quite tired, he slept without exploring the manor fully.

The next few days for Harry were spend in exploring the manor. He soon found out that the manor had three floors and a large basement. There were twenty rooms total considering the basement. There was also a meeting hall, apart from the main hall, inside the manor. The house-elves were rather shy and only Milly would speak with him, when he asked them a question. Milly was a good source of knowledge, about the Potter's family. She had served under them since the days of Harry's grandfather, Charles Potter's childhood. According to her, Charles Potter was the last Potter to stay at the Manor. After his death, James and Lily Potter had shifted to the house at Godric's Hollow. James couldn't live where his father's had died. So, Lily and James had asked the elves to take care of the manor. This was just some months after the birth of Harry. Harry also found out that the Potter's had houses in Italy, France, Germany and Spain.

There was a huge library and a study room inside the manor. Some of the books present there looked old enough to be disintegrating when picked up. Some of them were probably the only copies ever existed. The titles of such books were fascinating for Harry. He could now read as much and anything as he liked, without hiding the fact from everyone. At present, Harry was feeling the taste of happiness for the first time, since he had been placed at the Dursley's. This was the life of freedom and contentment for him. This was a new feeling for him and he was taking it as much as he could.

The village called Ottery St Catchpole was the place where the Weasley had their home. They were poor in monetary terms, but they never lacked the love of a parent or a sibling. There were seven children to Arthur and Molly Weasley. They were dotting parents and were happy in spite of their status. Six of the children were boys and the youngest was a girl. She was the first female child in the Weasley clan for the seven generation and was special in the eyes of their parents and siblings. The Weasley children were, William known as Bill, Charley, Percival known as Percy, Fred, George, Ronald known as Ron and Ginevra known as Ginny. All of the Weasley's could be identified with their red-hair and most of them were hot-tempered ones.

Ginny was a powerful witch for her own age. It might have been due the strange presence of number seven, the most powerful number in magical terms, concerning her birth. Her temper and her spirit were match, or may be more than a match, for the older Weasley boys or her mother. It was due to being treated as a baby of the family. Her favorite hobby was playing Quidditch, but wasn't allowed to play with them. So, she flew at night when everybody was asleep. Nobody knew that at her home and it was a secret, which she had kept to herself. Since, she wasn't allowed to do anything on her own, by her family, she had always sought to make herself better than everybody. She had a sharp mind and was dangerous with a wand. Her elder brother, Bill had taught her the Bat-Bogey hex and with it she could terrify, any of her older siblings.

She was starting her Hogwarts this summer and was happy, to finally go to the wizarding school. The day at the Diagon Alley brought her a surprise. Apparently, the famous author and adventurer Lockhart was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year. He had assigned all the students to read his copy of the Defense Books. Then, right there Lucius Malfoy and her dad had gotten into a fight. Malfoy's, according to her dad, was a death eater. He worked for You-Know-Who and had brought his way out of Azkaban, the wizarding prison, by bribing several important people. The Weasley's had met with Hermione and her parents, during the visit to the Diagon Alley. Hermione was one of the best friends of Ron. Malfoy's were rich and pureblooded wizards and looked down upon those, who were poor and not a pureblood. So, when Lucius Malfoy had made a nasty comment about the status of the Weasley's, Arthur and him had gotten into a fight. The last thing Ginny, knew was she cheering up for her dad. Then when Hagrid had came and separated them; Lucius Malfoy had returned one of her book, which he had taken earlier. After the incident, they had gone to home, the Burrow. Ginny when checking her books, had found an old diary of some kind, inside her transfiguration book.

During this time, at Hogwarts castle, Albus Dumbledore was a worried man. This was because of several facts. The stone, which was placed inside Hogwarts for its protection, was stolen. Then there was a fact that Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, the maker of the stone, had also disappeared. Dumbledore knew that their life would end in few months, if the stone would be destroyed. 'Could, they've heard about the disappearance of the stone and thought to hide themselves until they went to their next great adventure? We'll we might never find out that', thought Dumbledore. The next fact was the thing that concerned him much more than anything that had happened, since last year. Harry Potter had disappeared from the train station. His aunt and uncle had gone to the train station, to pick him up but apparently he never returned to them. They had waited for sometime and left the station.

Dumbledore had monitoring devices, around the No.4 Privet Drive. After the death of James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore had placed powerful blood wards around the area. Harry was saved by his mother's sacrifice, and as long as he was kept inside the place where someone shared his mother's blood apart from him, he would be safe. Petunia Dursley was Lily's sister and would be an ideal choice, but that was necessary as there was no other candidates, who would claim Harry to live with them. Those wards would never allow any outside person or creature, wanting to harm Harry to enter inside the house. This was the final protection that could work against the Death Eaters that had bought their way out of the prison. Just after the death of the Potter's, except Harry, the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity by Voldemort's followers, to gain the knowledge about their fallen master. They had hoped to revive their master. That incident had put Dumbledore's faith in the blood wards. It would make Harry secure in his aunt and uncle's house, until he would reach the age of seventeen. The downside was that, it would have to be recharged every year. The recharge method was simple, as it would only require Harry to spend around one month inside his aunt and uncle's house every year.

When the devices monitoring the wards, around the No.4 Privet Drive began to release loud sounds, Dumbledore had gone to the place himself to check. The sound meant that the wards surrounding the place were gone. This was the first time; Dumbledore had entered the area, after placing Harry near the doorstep of the house, around eleven years back. After sometime, when he stepped out of the house, Dumbledore was mentally exhausted. When asking about Harry, he lad looked inside their mind and was horrified about what he found there. He found that Harry was never cared and regularly abused both physically as well as mentally. While Harry was safe from outside people, he was never safe from inside. The other horrific thing he found out was that Harry had never met with his uncle and aunt outside the train station.

Dumbledore, taking assistance of several of his professors, began search for Harry Potter. The search was done discretely, in order not to let anyone know about the apparent disappearance of Harry Potter. If the wizarding Britain knew about the disappearance of Harry Potter, it would be utter chaos. The only thing that Dumbledore found out that Harry Potter had entered and exited the Gringotts London branch. Dumbledore could only wait after that and resolved to take help of the aurors, if he wouldn't see Harry Potter at the welcoming feast.

Harry meanwhile was in his own world. He never had anyone to care for him and was always alone. The presence of house-elves was enough companionship for him. So, most of the time Harry would either practice his magic, since Ministry could only trace underage magic through the wands, or would be reading anything that captured his eyes. Due to the presence of a huge library that was his alone, he was never in need to read in a furious pace nor cautious enough to check whether anybody was near when he was reading. Mostly any magical training he would do would be the animagus transformations. He was now nearly there to the full transformation and if tried enough, Harry would be a Black Dragon animagus in less than a year.

August was nearing to the end and like most of the students and the teachers; Harry was waiting for the 1st of September. His letter describing about the required materials had come sometime before that. When they had arrived, he was surprised to see the Defense books consisted of all the works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry made his purchases of the required books through Milly. Apparently, house-elves could be used to buy things that their master required. That was a common occurrence. So, instead of going through the hassle of Diagon Alley, when everyone would be looking at him, he used Milly instead.

The most prominent thing that Harry read was about Occlumency. After reading the book for about two days, Harry found that Occlumency was a waste of time for him. He had his own protection against legilimency and it had worked against Severus Snape's attempt of his mind probing. Harry didn't like the way Occlumency was defined. It was too much structured for his liking. Occlumency would be good, for those who wanted protection against mind probing of others. Frankly, Harry thought that his method was much better, as it would give him freedom, which the Occlumency could never provide him, as well as his technique could also allow him to attack the other's, even when his mind was being probed.

Soon, Harry read about Legilimency and thought that it was something, which he should know. A master in the art of Legilimency could feel and read the mind of others even without the eye contact or the spell. While Occlumency was like a barrier, which would never allow the Legilimens to enter inside the mind, Legilimency was just opposite. Legilimency was like forcing a part of your mind into that of others. There were mainly two methods of Legilimency, one was known as the brute force method and other was known as the sneaky method. The Legilimens during the brute force method would batter the Occlumency shields of the Occlumens using extreme force. That method would require maximum magical and mental energy. The more the magical potential, the more the spell could be held. Sneaky method was just as the name suggested. The Legilimens, when using the sneaky method would wait patiently and look at the barriers closely without trying to enter inside it. If the caster found any weakness, they would instantly try to widen it and enter it. During the process, the Occlumens is taken into a false sense of security and struck hard.

The second method was more tedious, slow and would require the art of patience to the last level. So, Harry decided to pursue both the methods. Both could be useful in different situations. But due to the lack of any testers, he was unable to practice them fully. He had read all about them and was knowledgeable in both techniques. He was hoping to practice Legilimency during his second year at Hogwarts.

Harry had already read the Defense book prescribed by Hogwarts and was disappointed. The said adventure of the author, in all the books, were either beautifully crafted stories as making the man as fraud, or the author had taken stories of other persons adventure and written that as his own. 'The said spells, on the books are either made up or did the author himself create new spells' he pondered. 'I will watch the Professor who teaches Defense this year. Nobody, of the right mind would prescribe the books of Lockhart as standard Defense books'.

There were only five days before the 1st of September and so Harry was practicing the animagus transformation at any moment he could think of. Due to the huge nature of his animal form, Harry always practiced the transformation at the ground outside the manor. He had commanded the house-elves to stay inside the house, when he was outside the ground. This was a secret, which he wanted to keep from everyone else. He was determined to succeed in the transformation before the start of school. He wanted his first successful animagus transformation at home. This time, when trying for transformation, he concentrated like the way he had never concentrated on anything before. At last he had succeeded. He opened his eyes slowly and to his astonishment he saw himself as Harry Potter, but not at Potter Manor. He was at the same place where he met the Back Dragon, which explained him about the benefits and characteristics of a Black Dragon.

Directly in front of him was the same Black Dragon, the one he met when he took the animagus-revealing potion. The only difference between the one he first saw, during taking of the potion and now after successful completion of the transfiguration was the presence of the scar in the shape of lightening. When he had stared enough, noticing everything about the Dragon, he asked the first question that came into his mind, "Who are you?"

"I've told you before, I'm the animal inside of you. But, I'm also the imprint of the soul of all the Black Dragons. I'm merely here, for the last time to tell you anything that you want to know about the Black Dragons. I was the imprint of the first Black Dragon and I will be the imprint of the last Black Dragon. In everyone of them, I'm present", it replied.

"Tell me about the history of Black Dragons. The book that I've read didn't have anything to add about that, just told me about the general things of Dragons," Harry asked.

"The Black Dragons came to the earth many thousand of years ago, even before the presence of humans started. They had come from another plane of existence, which was similar to the earth of that time. All the different kinds of Dragons came to earth, around the same time. Dragons were of four kinds; Black, Ice, Wind and Fire. The Black Dragons and the Ice Dragons were mortal enemies. The presence of two of them in the same area always caused havoc. Due to the different habitats they both settled at different locations on earth. Then after some thousand of years later, human race started on earth. The number of magical and non-magical humans was similar at that time. There was no secrecy about the presence of magical humans. The dragons kept themselves away from the humans. Then after hundred of years after, the greatest war ever seen in history occurred. It was called as the great war of the gods. God was the name given to the magical humans, who had immense power. The power they wielded would pale all the others. Thor and Loki were the two most powerful gods at that time, of the opposite sides. Thor was an enchanter also known as the hammer-wielder and Loki was an illusionist also known as trickster. Both asked the assistance of the Dragons. So, Black Dragons served Thor and Ice Dragons served Loki."

"The war raged for many years and ended, when both Thor and Loki were dead. The war cost so many lives that nearly all the creatures of earth were in the brink of existence. It ended the era of gods. They are treated as mythological beings since then, just like the Black Dragons, Ice Dragons and other creatures of that era. Since that time, the Black Dragons and Ice Dragons left the earth to return to their own world," it replied.

"But you're different than the one I saw, when I took the animagus revealer potion?" Harry asked.

"At that time, I was merely a representation. Since you've merged with your inner animal, the animal takes the outer physical characteristics. The scar in the shape of lightening is one of such physical characteristics."

"Then why isn't there the markings of glasses near the eyes of the dragon?" Harry asked. He was curious, as he had seen Professor McGonagall's animagus form had the clear markings of the glasses.

"The Black Dragon's are one of the finest hunters and hunter's don't have weak eyesight", it replied.

"The more time you pass in your animal form, more of its characteristics will be passed into your human form. This will be the last time we'll meet. Your soul's Black Dragon will merge with me, when you'll die. My time here is now finished" it said and then Harry was back again at Potter Manor's ground.

Harry looked around and saw it was dark outside. 'I've probably been outside for some hours', he thought and entered inside the manor. "Oh, Harry you're home. Someone just one day earlier had tripped the house-elves ward, but the Manor security was not breached." Said Milly.

"What do you mean by one day earlier? Wait a minute, how many days had passed since I went outside?" asked Harry.

"It was three days ago that you went outside, Harry"

"Three days! I just thought that it was just a few hours. Oh! What do you mean by house-elves ward?" asked Harry. He couldn't believe that the talking took three days. Animagus transformation couldn't have taken more than few moments.

"House-elves ward are those, which doesn't let house-elves of other houses to enter inside a property. They must be keyed into the house, for them to enter inside the house. This protection as we were told was in the Manor since the days it was built."

"What other types of wards are there, for the protection of Manor?"

"We only know about the house-elves ward and the anti-apparition wards, but we don't know about the other types of ward, Harry," replied Milly.

"How do I find out about the types of ward placed in the Manor?" Harry asked.

"There's a book in library describing about the different types of wards used here, Harry. It is a very old book and should be only touched by the Potter's. Other's couldn't touch or read the book." Milly replied.

"Can't you identify the house-elf who tried to breach the Manor security?"

"We can't identify the house-elf, but if the same house-elf tried again, he would be captured and taken to the basement, where we wait your further instructions."

After that day, Harry roamed couple of time as the Black Dragon outside the manor, but within it's perimeter. He had discarded his glasses after the second full transformation. His eyesight was completely repaired. There were some small changes to his body as well. He had grown a few inches after the transformations. Due to the huge size of the animal, Harry took about two seconds to fully transform.

The day of the 1st of September had come and Harry was ready. He had asked Milly about the way outside the ground, as it was surrounded all sides by forest. The trick to go outside was to walk through the eastern side of the Manor. Where the ground and the forest were joined, there was a small gate. Passing through the gate would take him outside the Manor, to the street near the forest.

Harry was unaware that at that particular moment, someone was watching him. Harry summoned the Knight Bus and took a seat inside it. The ride was anything but comfortable. The bus took off like a bullet leaving a gun, and it turned abruptly every time, whenever something came near it. The road signs, lamps all scattered when the bus passed near them. Harry was glad when the bus stopped near the London train station. The stopping and starting of the bus was similar. 'I'll never set my feet in this, if I can", Harry thought. 'I'm glad of letting Hedwig to fly to the castle. She wouldn't have liked this one method of traveling.'

Harry walked to the station and looked around. There near the crossing of the transparent platform, the Weasley's were present. He saw that the little girl, whose name was Ginny, was really excited. 'Guess she really wants to go to Hogwarts.' As soon as all of the Weasleys had stepped through the barrier, Harry walked towards it. When he tried to pass it, he was stopped. He looked around to check whether it was the required platform. It was but when he tried to pass through it, he wasn't allowed like the last time.

Just some place near to Harry, someone stood watching his attempt to pass through the barrier. 'I'll stop you from going to Hogwarts School, this year, Harry Potter.'

Harry stared at the barrier with a calculating look. He didn't like the way it had shut down and not let him pass through. 'How should I reach the train, with the barrier shut down?' he questioned himself.

'Maybe, I should blast the barrier. Then nothing would stop me from reaching the train.' Harry thought and raised his wand to blast the barrier and walk to the train.

A/N: Now, we've moved onto the second year. This chapter is presented in the view of several different persons. Hope you like it. Thanks a lot for all of you reviewing and reading the stories. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

As many of you recommended, I need a beta. So, if any of you are interested, please contact me. Hopefully this will be the last chapter before beta reading is done. Thanks **David305** for his wonderful suggestion. Your page helped a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Chapter 7: The Slytherin effect

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

'Maybe, I should blast the barrier. Then nothing would stop me from reaching the train.' Harry thought and raised his wand to blast the barrier and walk to the train. Just as he was going to blast the barrier, a sudden thought came to his mind. 'How could I be so stupid? This might solve the problem, even if the barrier would stop me. This way, I could even go to Hogwarts.' Harry went to the dark corner and watched around, whether anybody was looking at him. When satisfied that nobody would see him, in that corner, even in broad daylight, he called in a low tone, "Milly".

The house-elf appeared right next to Harry and asked, "What is it Master Harry? Did you forget something?"

"No, Milly. It's just that the barrier to the Hogwarts train station has been blocked. Could you take me near the train?"

"Certainly, Master Harry, Milly could take you near the train".

"Milly, take me near the train, where no one could see us." Harry replied.

Milly took Harry's right had and the next second, they were seeing the Hogwarts express. Nobody was present at the place Milly took Harry to. "Thank you, Milly." As Harry was about to tell Milly to return to the Manor, a sudden thought entered his mind, 'Why should anyone know about my repaired eye-sight?'

"Milly, would you bring my glasses, from the Manor. They might be somewhere inside my room."

"Certainly, Master Harry. Milly would bring it right now." As soon as she replied, Milly disappeared and after a few seconds, appeared carrying Harry's discarded glasses.

Harry looked at them and asked her, "Would you make them plain glasses?" The request was followed as soon as it was asked. Harry put on the glasses and knew that nobody would suspect his repaired eyesight.

"Thank you Milly. You can now go to the Manor." Harry replied. "Milly is just doing her job, Master Harry." The next second Harry was alone there. He hurried to catch the train, as the clock in the train station showed it was near to the departure time of the train.

Harry was able to secure the last compartment of the train to himself. The ride to the Hogwarts was ordinary. Harry meanwhile kept trying to thinking of who would block the barrier to stop him from catching the Hogwarts express. After all, the barrier was working for the Weasley's just before him. One thing that Harry was certain, he would be summoned to Headmaster's office in the first week. 'There might even be other questioning parties.'

Soon, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The sorting had just finished. The students were sorted nearly evenly. The Weasley girl, who was excited to come to Hogwarts, had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Ginny was excited to start her first year at Hogwarts. Her friend Luna Lovegood was also starting her first year at Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood lived with her father. Luna had changed since her mother had died, when she was around nine years old. Now, Ginny couldn't properly understand half of the things that Luna said. Now-a-days Luna seemed to believe in some unknown creatures, which nobody had heard about. Whatever Luna was, Ginny was glad that Luna was her friend. During the summer, she had asked her brother about Harry Potter. "He's a stinking Slytherin, Ginny. He thinks he is above others. Always walking alone, carrying a book. He couldn't do a spell properly. From what I've heard, he barely passed his first year exams." Ron had answered her. The twins had also nearly said the same things about Harry Potter. She was curious about Harry Potter. He, at the age of fifteen months had defeated you-know-who. It was her favorite bedtime story.

During the train ride, when Ginny had tried to sit in the same compartment as Ron and his friends, however she was asked to find another compartment, one with her own friends instead. 'It really hurt when Ron was the one that told her that.' She couldn't join them in their games, now she was excluded from their friends also. 'From now own I won't ask for anything from them. If they don't want me then I don't need them. If they want to treat me like a little girl, I'll be much more than they can imagine,' she thought. She had no desire for any company, after that incident with her brother. Ginny ended up, alone in a separate compartment.

The view of Hogwarts from the lake was more beautiful than her brothers had let on. Like the rest of the first years, she was to be sorted first. She looked around and saw, that like her, the rest of the first year students were also looking around. Many of them were awed by the sheer size of the great hall and the number of students staring at them. She was thankful that sorting was an easy process, just trying an old hat. She was astonished that the hat could actually talk.

After sometime, when the hat had finished the song, the sorting had started. Nearly at the last of the list was her name, "Weasley, Ginevra" shouted Professor McGonagall. She hated her full name and allowed her siblings to call her only Ginny Weasley.

Ginny walked to the stool, placed the hat on her head, and was startled when she heard the voice in her head. "Well, well, well what do we have here? A female Weasley and born under the strange combinations of seven."

"What is your name?" that was the first question that propped into Ginny's mind after listening to the voice in her head.

"I'm known by many names, but the sorting hat would do fine, Miss Weasley. Now let's carry onto your sorting. Hmm, there's plenty of courage and you also have a cunning side to your personality, much more than your brothers. You are powerful and have a thirst to prove yourself to others. There are two houses that could suit you, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tell me where you would like to be sorted."

"Why Gryffindor and Slytherin, not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" asked Ginny.

"Well Gryffindor for your bravery and courage, Slytherin for power and cunning. Hufflepuff is a house of loyalty and Ravenclaw is the house for studious. Unfortunately, your loyalty and learning is for those that would help you."

"Since, my brothers are all in Gryffindor house, I would like to be in any other house, except Gryffindor. I don't want to be in the same house, as them. Always thinking that I'm silly little girl." Due to the incident at the train still in her mind, as well as all the things she was barred from, she was not in the mood to join her brother's in Gryffindor.

"But, all of your family had been Gryffindor house for generations. Your choice is being fuelled by anger, yet you are brave to present yourself to be the first Weasley sorted into other house. So, discarding your choice, I place you into **Gryffindor**"

The last part was told loudly and the students on the Gryffindor side gave her a loud applause. She resignedly walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. As she looked around, she saw that none of her brother's sat with her. Each of them was talking with their friends. After some time, the sorting was finished.

As soon as the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before the feast is to begin, I will give the few notices. Dueling is not allowed inside the corridors; Mr. Filch had asked me to remind you that the list of banned items had increased to six hundred and seventy. Anyone, who wants to view the entire list, could find it in Mr. Filch's office. This year, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart would teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was a wild applause when the name of Gilderoy Lockhart was announced as the Defense Professor. Most of it was coming from the female population of Hogwarts. Lockhart was wearing deep blue green robes with golden highlights to it. He was waving to the students who applauded, casually tossing his golden colored hair to his side and showing nearly all of his teeth. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "Yes, yes we all are happy to have Professor Lockhart among the teaching staff. Now let the feast begin."

Soon, the students and the teachers were enjoying the dinner. There were conversations happening between friends due to which the hall was quite noisy. Dumbledore looked around and saw Harry Potter sitting in the Slytherin table and eating. He looked a little taller and healthier than his first year. 'Where did he disappear to? I'll have to ask him tomorrow. Maybe he would be forth coming with his answer's this time', thought Dumbledore

Harry knew Dumbledore was watching him. He didn't know how, but he was certain of it. It was as if uneasy feeling was taking a hold of him, making his magic a little more vibrant than usual. The feeling carried with it the usual flair of something, which Harry recognized as Dumbledore. As soon as he had deduced that he was being watched, Harry turned and looked directly at the Headmaster. Their eyes met for a second and the Dumbledore turned his head and talked with other professors.

'He didn't look any other way and directly looked at me. He knew that I was watching him. For someone who is just twelve years old this is next to impossible. Where were you Harry Potter after you left the train station? What is inside that mind of yours?' Dumbledore thought while he talked with other Professors.

The feast was soon over and the students went towards their own houserooms. Most of the first years were still in awe of what happened since their ride from the platform nine and three quarters. They were shown their own rooms and all the students retired for the night at their respective times. The same was true of the professors, all those except the four heads of house. Inside the headmaster's office a debate was going on about the disappearance and reappearance of Harry Potter.

"The main question is where Harry Potter went from Gringotts. We've found out about his arrival to the bank, as well as his exit from it. Now let's please think about where he might have gone from there?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Potter's were rich, so he may have went to the bank to see if he had something of his parents and found out about his properties and settled there," said Flitwick.

"It is a possibility. Tomorrow, Severus, please tell Harry Potter to meet me in my office around six in the evening. You all may be here as well. If we could ask a few questions, he could slip up a few things. If we know about a few things, maybe we could persuade him to return to No. 4 Privet Drive, this summer. He would be safe there." Dumbledore hadn't told them about the things that he saw inside the minds of Dursley's. 'A few well placed spells should correct that mindset.' He thought.

"What I would like of you is to ask questions of him, to shake him. I'll look at his reactions to the different questions. You could ask him any type of questions. Just try to include something, about his time spent away from his relative's house, once in a while. That could do the trick. Remember we have to convince him to return to his relatives this summer. If you have any suggestions, please tell us.'

The remaining professors thought for a minute and then Flitwick asked, "He was safe this time and we weren't able to find him. So shouldn't we let him return to the place where he wants? Should we control the boy's actions, even if it restricts his freedom? I don't think he would agree, seeing his reactions from the last time we met."

"If the times were safe, the threat of death eaters not present, then we could have fulfilled his wishes. But alas, the times are not safe. Last year showed us that. The presence of Voldemort is not gone forever and he could return in a few years. So, the safety of Harry Potter is our main concern. We should also remember the incident with Frank and Alice Longbottom, after the disappearance of Voldemort."

The room was silent for few moments, all of them thinking about what Dumbledore said. So, finally they agreed and returned to their own quarters. They were fairly certain that with a few well-placed questions they could know about the summertime wanderings of Harry Potter. Convincing the boy to return to his relatives was a simple issue for them, as far as they thought. They didn't know whom they were predicting about.

The morning of September 2nd bought a new experience for the first year students. The second day was crucial to them. Many friendships would be made and some enmity would also be established. The day began and ended the same way and there was almost no change to the happenings inside Hogwarts. But the few selected professors witnessed, why Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry was walking towards his dormitory, after the classes for the day had ended and saw Snape coming. The presence of Snape, since his first day at school, had caused Harry an odd feeling. Harry had concluded that something was unusual with the said Professor. Also, whenever Harry saw Snape alone, there was a definite loathing in Snape's eyes, reserved only for him. Snape, meanwhile walked near him and said, "Potter, you are to come to the Headmaster's office, at six o'clock. Do come in time. The password is Mars Bar" Before Harry could question him, the cause, for his summon to headmaster's office, Snape departed. Harry was almost certain about the reason for his calling. There was some time before six and so he went to strolling around Hogwarts.

At six o'clock exact, Harry said the required password to the Gargoyle, guarding Dumbledore's office. "Enter Harry", he heard while coming near the door to the Dumbledore's office. Harry entered the office, looked around and saw the four hear of houses present with Dumbledore. Also on the perch was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. As a form of greeting, Fawkes trilled.

"Please, take a seat, Harry," said Dumbledore. The only seat left was the one facing the Headmaster, directly. On both its sides, two professors were present. Snape and Flitwick on the left hand side, McGonagall and Sprout on the right hand side. Harry sat on the seat and faced the Headmaster.

"This summer when we checked at your Aunt and Uncle's house, we're told that you didn't come out from the train. Where did you go, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall. As always, she went straight to the point.

Harry looked around him and saw that everybody was expecting some kind of response from him. So, he didn't give a response to her question. After some time, when it looked like no answer was forthcoming, a few eyebrows were raised. "Potter, do you think you're above others. She asked you a question and you don't even answer. Your arrogance knows no bounds. Just like your father, arrogant and useless. You Potters don't know anything about humility." Snape said.

Harry just looked at him. 'This man needs to be punished. He can't go and say those things about my father and me. But why any of these professors haven't told him to shut up?' This was Harry's thought and then he stood up. The professors were watching him closely; analyzing his moves and none had stood up when Snape was belittling him, in front of them.

Harry went calmly to the door and just as he was about to open it, to go outside, he heard, "Where are you going, Mr. Potter?" This was from McGonagall.

This he was going to answer. He turned around, looked Dumbledore in the face and said, "I'm going to send a owl to the headmaster of Durmstrang, asking if I could join his school this year."

Harry hid his happiness within himself, when he saw the shocked look on the face of Headmaster. He was pretty certain that the looks on different professors face were same. The thought of Harry Potter joining Durmstrang Academy of Magic was simply unthinkable. After a few seconds, Headmaster spoke again, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I couldn't have a professor degrading me, my father and my family name. This is bad for learning and I'm here, at Hogwarts, to learn," explained Harry.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and said, "This isn't necessary Harry. Your parents studied here and they would have liked you to complete your schooling here."

"Well, since my parents are dead and so the decision falls in my hands, as it concerns my future," replied Harry. All the professors had their eyes fixed on Harry. Snape had a scowl on his face.

"You haven't reached your year of maturity, so the decision is not in your hands Harry. You've got your guardians who would make the decision for you, until you reach seventeen years."

"And they would be?" asked Harry. His father and mother's will hadn't given any hints about guardians. So, he wanted to know, if there was a separate letter, written about his guardians to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley are your guardians, Harry." Dumbledore replied with the knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Were the Dursley's asked by my parents, to be my guardians, in case something happened to them."

"No, Harry they weren't, but being the blood relatives, they were assumed to be one."

"So, when my parents died, you dumped me to them. So that means they are not my guardians, as they are not asked to be one, by my parents. By the way, almost all the old wizarding families are related to one another, in some level and Potter's were quite an old family." Harry replied. He had taken a look at the family tree during his stay at the Manor. Harry had looked up to the tenth generation and saw that Potter's were related to some of the oldest families such as the Blacks, Bones and Longbottoms. Other generations were much higher and required the help of ladder, as the tree was permanently placed in the wall.

"It won't mean anything, Harry. As you have said, nearly all the old families are related, but they are your closest blood-relatives. So, if something happened to James and Lily, you would be placed in their care automatically."

"Because they are my guardians, do you think that they would do whatever you asked them to do? Ok, I'll propose a deal to you headmaster. Let's go to the Dursley's and you ask them to do what you want to do, without casting any spells and I'll tell them to give me permission to do as I say. I'll also tell them if they co-operate, they would be given a hundred thousand pounds, in cash. What do you say, Headmaster? Should we visit them, now?" asked Harry. The twinkle in the Headmaster dimmed, after listening to his offer. The professors had their mouths open.

After some time, when it looked like the Headmaster had lost his power of speech, Harry said, "Since, you haven't replied to my proposal, headmaster, it makes be believe that I would get away with doing what I want. But I could be persuaded."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for few seconds, carefully. He was beginning to suspect that whatever needed to persuade Harry, to remain at Hogwarts willingly, was more than he could imagine. He just hoped for the best and asked, "And how could you be persuaded, Harry?"

"I don't require much Headmaster. But since Snape here had thrown dirt at my ancestors, my father and me, so I would like if Snape here would give me formal written and verbal apology in front of the whole school, by one-week. Also since, all of your other Professors, as well as the Headmaster, were silent during the incident, so your written and verbal apology is also a must, within one-week, in front of the whole student body. If the condition is not met, than you would never see Harry Potter again."

It was Snape, who first opened his mouth to say, "You arrogant, little…" but before he could complete his sentence, Harry said, "Your words have already caused trouble for the Headmaster, Snape. Ask him if he wants more of it. By the way now the apology must be within two days."

Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "Don't you think that is an extreme, Harry?"

"I don't think so, Headmaster. After all, insulting ones family is a great crime. He and all of you should face the consequences of your action or the lack of."

"Potter, I won't apologize to the likes of you. If you want to leave the school, leave. Your, words are harmless. You don't have the guts to do anything." Again, it was Snape who spoke.

Harry was beginning to think, whether the man had lost his mind. "You should ask Headmaster, why he wants me to remain at school. As for the guts, you should know, as you're Slytherin's head of the house, the Slytherins, when they lack the guts to do something, they make the ones with guts to do it. Isn't that the way of our house, Snape?"

"I'll wait your apology for two days. After that, if no apology is given, you won't see Harry Potter again. Also please state, why you are apologizing. Good night, to you all." Harry said and moved towards the door. Harry opened the door and left the professors to think about, what he said. He was satisfied to see the stumped faces of the professors.

Inside the Headmaster's office, the professors watched the door for some time, even when he had gone. Finally after some time, it was Snape who spoke, "If the little brat thinks, I would apologize to him than he is clearly delusional. I say let him leave the castle, and see if he carries his threat." The other professors looked at him, like he had grown a new head. The disappearance of Harry Potter, during the summer, was now swimming inside their mind.

"What do you think about today's meeting?" asked Dumbledore, indicating all the professors.

"He was rude and even went over the top asking for the apology. I asked the question and he didn't reply. That was arrogance, as Severus properly said. For this I don't think that we should apologize." McGonagall replied in her own angry tone. "This Harry Potter, is not, in any way similar as James and Lily. I had expected him, over time to show us some of the good qualities that graced his parents. At least have their polite attitude, when speaking to the elders…"

"Excuse me, for interrupting your speech Minerva. But as Mr. Potter had said in his first year meeting with us, ever question asked couldn't be answered. We all know that the headmaster wouldn't have answered every question that Mr. Potter asked?" The Herbology professor, Pomona Sprout had said.

"What type of questions, that Harry could ask, which I wouldn't have answered, Pomona?" Headmaster asked her, his tone inquiring.

"He knows about the deaths of his parents, before anybody could explain about him. So, if he had asked about Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, would you have answered it fully? The betrayal, the curse and the deaths that plagued the friendship, between them and James Potter. Also would you have answered his question, why we were taking more interest about him, than rest of the students put together?" Sprout asked the Headmaster.

"No, if he had asked such questions, I wouldn't have explained fully." Dumbledore replied.

"I just think that Mr. Potter is showing why he was sorted into Slytherin. His sorting to Slytherin house, as I had feared earlier, was not due to the failed curse. He was correct, about the way of Slytherin house. Only the rare students possess such qualities and wait for the right moment to use it and Mr. Potter is one of them, from what I've seen today. He may rarely talk, but today he showed us what he is capable of, when he speaks. I would follow his conditions of apology, as I was one of them, who stayed silent during Severus tirade against his family." The diminutive, charms Professor Flitwick told them. "And I agree, with Filius. If we want, Mr. Potter to remain at Hogwarts, we should do it. He had practically disappeared in the summer and no one knew where he went. So his threat is genuine. We could never see him again, if his conditions are not met," replied Sprout.

"Very well, I think both of you are correct. We didn't ask Severus to stop, so that makes us the guilty party. All of us should apologize, just before dinnertime, the day after tomorrow. Try to make it a heartfelt one, Severus." Dumbledore told them. Snape couldn't do anything but nod. Both Snape and McGonagall were angry about what they had been asked to do.

Ginny Weasley had finally found a new friend, who no one knew about. The diary, which she had found inside her transfiguration book, was a special one. It was the diary of a sixteen-year-old wizard, named Tom Riddle. The diary replied to whatever Ginny would write on it. It was highly advanced piece of magic, as Tom had said to her. Apparently, Tom had stored the memories of his Hogwarts days, in the very same diary. Because of that the sixteen-year-old version of him, could talk to her.

Ginny started writing on the diary, just before she had left for Hogwarts. At first she was skeptical about the diary. Her father had told her not to trust anything that can think for itself, when you cannot see its brain. But after writing in it a few times, Ginny found it harmless. She was ignorant about the full extent of the harm that the diary would cause her.

It was two days after the confrontations with the Professors and Harry was having his dinner, in the Great Hall. As the dinner ended, Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "There is something I, and your heads of house would like to say to Harry Potter, before letting you retire for the night. Severus, if you please."

Professor Snape stood with a scowl on his face, and addressed the crowd, looking directly at Harry, "Potter, I apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me to criticize your family, for the things that you did." He looked smug that he was able to criticize the Potter brat, when giving the apology.

Next the rest of the head of house and Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "We would also like to apologize for our behavior. We didn't stop Severus, when he was criticizing you family."

Dumbledore remained standing even when the others had sat down and said, "It is good to apologize, for our own mistakes. It cleanses one's soul. Don't be afraid to apologize for your mistakes. It takes a greater being to recognize and apologize for their mistakes. Now off you go to bed. Good night."

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. This is the third version of this same chapter. First two weren't up to my liking. First of all, thank you '**Patrick'** for your wonderful beta work. Without you, this chapter wouldn't have been as readable as it is.

Please read and review. I love to read them. They are the source of motivations, to us, the writers. Chapter 1st and 2nd chapters are reposted, with beta reading done by **Patrick**.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine, than following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Alert: Some of the paragraphs are straight from the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Chapter 8: Lockhart, Halloween and room of requirement

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

The entire student population of Hogwarts was shocked. The greasy-haired professor, Severus Snape, was apologizing to a student, and the main reason of apology was because he insulted the student's family. To top it all off, the other heads of house and Professor Dumbledore had also apologized. Then, one by one they remembered the name of the student, Harry Potter.

Inside the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Hermione and Neville were talking amongst themselves about the incident like everybody else. "He got an apology, just because he's the boy-who-lived. Snape has insulted everybody, except the Slytherin's. But they don't get an apology." Ron was furious over the incident.

"We had already known that Snape favored the Slytherins, but an outright apology. Nobody could have guessed it. This shows, if you're famous, you could do anything," replied Neville.

"Well, Professor Snape actually apologized for insulting Harry Potter's family. Professor Snape didn't apologize for insulting Harry Potter." The logical voice of Hermione, said. Similar kinds of conversations were held between friends in all the houses.

Most of the student populations were happy, to see their most hated Professor, apologizing. They thought that they should also get an apology, but were nervous about retribution from Snape.

Second year Slytherins had two classes with the Gryffindors, for the whole year. Those were Potions and DADA. First and second year schedule was almost the same, except sharing class periods with different houses. Harry looked at his schedule and saw that his first class was Defense against the dark arts, with Lockhart. Harry's first impression of Lockhart was that he was a fraud, because the way he was smiling and all those ridiculous titles. The class, taught by Lockhart would just cement his thought.

All the second year, Gryffindor and Slytherin students were inside their Defense against the dark arts classroom, waiting for their Professor. After sometime, Lockhart came into the classroom, faced them and said, "Good afternoon, class. As you know, I am your Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. Winner of Witch weekly's most charming smile for fifth time in succession. It seems that all of you have bought books, describing my fabulous works. Let's see, if you have read them. A quiz, to check your knowledge, about the subject."

The quiz was nothing about the subject. Only a handful of students, mostly girls, were trying to give the most correct answers to the questions asked. Most of the questions asked, were about the different types of perfumes, hair-gels that Lockhart used, as described in his books. When Harry looked at the questions, he knew right away that the man was definitely a fraud. Harry could have answered all the questions, as he had already read the book during the summer, but choose not to do it. 'For such worthless questions, no answers should be given. Two useless Defense teachers in two years.' He thought.

Potions classes were conducted in similar way, as the previous year. But this time, there was a definite hate in Snape's eyes, whenever he looked at Harry. Harry had expected such reactions from him, and he didn't care about it.

It was Halloween and for Harry, it reminded him of his past. How his mother and father had been killed and he was sent to live with the Dursley's. He had also performed his first killing at Halloween, previous year, although it was a troll. There were two things that disturbed Harry in this school term. Hagrid had told him, just few weeks earlier during their regular meetings that something was killing the roosters. Also the next thing was that since last few weeks, whenever he had seen Ginevra Weasley alone, it looked like there was a shadow of something following her. Because of the gifts from animagus transformations, as he like to call them, he was able to see a merger of some kind between the girl and the shadow. Harry, even before his animagus transformation, was able to sense things or persons. It was this and his reflexes that had helped him, for the first few years, at Dursley's. His reflexes might have been slowed down, since he had his protection against pain, but his sense had improved as he grew.

Harry hadn't been able to transform into his dragon form, since coming to Hogwarts. He hadn't been able to find a place secure and secret enough for changing into his animal form. During the whole term, he saw some changes in the behavior of his Professors, particularly the four head of the houses. McGonagall eyes showed her detest for him, after the apology. Snape looked at him, with his hate filled eyes. But, Flitwick and Sprout surprised him. Those two looked at Harry with their eyes showing kindness, whenever they saw him. He didn't have any idea about that.

Harry was roaming inside the castle, having no desire to take any part in the festivities of Halloween. Harry had already known about the kitchens, from his wanderings inside and outside the castle, so food was no problem. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he saw a red-haired girl toward the next corner. 'Why would anyone, apart from me, miss Halloween feast?' he thought and followed the girl. But in the next corridor the girl had already vanished. Harry looked closely at the corridor, where the girl came from. Harry realized that he was at the second floor.

Harry followed the corridor along. There at the end of the corner, something was written on the walls of the castle. When he went and looked closely, it read

The chamber of secrets has been opened.

Enemies of the heir, beware.

During the reading of Hogwarts-A History, Harry had seen some mention of the chamber of secrets. Apparently, it was a secret chamber within Hogwarts, made by Salazar Slytherin himself, before leaving castle. It had also been mentioned that nobody up to this date, had found about the existence of Slytherin's Secret Chamber. It was one of the myth that surrounded Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the surrounding and saw that there was some water on the floor. When he looked above the writing on the wall, he saw a cat hanging by a rope. It was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. He looked around and saw that the water was coming from the room, more importantly it was girls bathroom. 'Should check, if there is anything special in the room.'

Harry went inside and saw that one of the water-tap was leaking. Water was all over the floor of the bathroom. There were various taps, which looked innocent enough. 'Maybe there is something off about some tap,' he thought and started examining the taps.

Just before he was about to check into the last section of the tap, he heard noises. 'Students are returning from the Halloween feast, I should return to my dormitory.' Harry thought and walked out of the bathroom. He had just taken a few steps away from the writing on the wall, when the noise of the students coming towards it grew louder. At once, Harry took out his invisibility cloak and covered himself. 'I could be discovered, if someone bumps into me. Must return to the bathroom.' With that thought, Harry took few quick steps and entered the girls' bathroom.

The noises, created by chattering of different students, suddenly stopped. 'They have seen the message and the cat.' Soon, enough a voice, which Harry knew to be a Malfoy's, spoke, "Filch's cat is dead. You'd be next Mudblood." Draco was referring it to Hermione. Harry was watching the scene from the edge of the door of the bathroom. Instant outrage was heard, after Draco finished, after all 'Mudblood' was a foul term used for those, who were not purebloods. Ron and Neville were looking like they were going to kill him. The rest of the students, who were in Gryffindor house, were holding Ron and Neville, in order to prevent them from reaching Draco.

"Ron, Neville leave him. He is not worth it," said Hermione. She didn't want them to start a fight, for some worthless comments. A fight had nearly broken out previously, when Malfoy had spoken the same word. They had paid the price at that time, by loosing a hundred points and couple of detentions with Filch.

Suddenly, the sound of students shuffling was heard. The teachers had arrived. Gasps could be heard from some of the teachers. The ever-present twinkle was at the moment missing from Dumbledore's eyes. Filch was sobbing at the site of his cat.

Dumbledore looked around the site, although he tempered his reactions, his eyes widened slightly. Harry Potter was seeing the whole procedure, through the girl's bathroom, wearing the invisibility cloak of his father. 'A second year, whoever he is, wouldn't be able to produce such magic,' he thought. The matter would have to be handled with care. The presence of Harry Potter had revived an old memory of Dumbledore that of a similar boy, with similar characteristics. 'I hope that Harry Potter would not follow the path of Tom Riddle,' thought Dumbledore.

"Students, please return to your dormitories. This matter would be looked upon. Respective head of houses, please guide them to their house. Return to Headmaster's office, after completing the task. Sleep well, students." Dumbledore said. Students, while chatting with their friends, returned to their dormitories. The writing and the body of the cat, was the main talk among the students.

There were other professors still present at the site. Suddenly Lockhart spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, my quarter is near, would you like to discuss the matter there. I had once seen the similar type of curse on the victim. Just as the cat, he was dead. If I could have been near the attack, I could have saved the victim and the cat."

While Lockhart was speaking, Dumbledore was looking at the cat and chanting spell at it. "That would be unnecessary, Professor Lockhart. Mrs. Norris is not dead, but petrified. Professor Sprout had said that the Mandrakes are in their initial stage. Mandrakes, when they are old enough, produce restoratives, which could be used to cure Mrs. Norris. Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris would be cured, nearly at the end final term. All of you please return to your sleeping quarters."

After all the remaining staffs were gone, Dumbledore looked around. He wanted to see if, there was anything else that might have escaped his eyes. Harry was still inside the bathroom and wrapping the invisibility cloak tightly around him, walked out of the doorway. He was in an invisibility cloak, so he felt confident as he walked out of the bathroom. "Going somewhere, Harry?" asked a voice, which Harry knew, without turning, belonged to Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore can see through the invisibility cloak.' This was Harry's first thought after hearing the voice. He pulled his invisibility cloak, turned around, faced Dumbledore and said. "Actually, I am Headmaster."

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to get some answers from him.

"Just like everyone else, I was here to see what happened." Harry answered.

"You were inside the girl's bathroom, wearing your invisibility cloak, when everybody was outside. I think that you were here, alone for quite some time before other's arrived. Why so and why weren't you at the Halloween feast?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why I wasn't at Halloween feast, is my own reason. Why I arrived earlier, I had my own reasons too, Headmaster. You don't think that I was the one, who opened the chamber of secrets, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. No second year could have produced such feat of dark magic. But, from now on, I'll keep an eye on you. So would the other Professors."

"Why, Headmaster. You just told me that you didn't believed me to be capable of such dark magic. Yet, you're telling me that I'll be watched." Harry replied.

"It's for your own protection, Harry. What happened with Mr. Filch's cat could happen to you too."

"Is it just me or would you be watching everyone? Or do you always watch out everyone. Since, you could see through the invisibility cloak, you must have watched almost everything of everyone." Harry replied.

Dumbledore, after listening to Harry's words, was stunned. The statement was so absurd, yet something truthful was there. After living, nearly a hundred and fifty years, he knew magic that many others dreamed of. His aura sight had helped him, to see through the invisibility cloak as well as, recognize the magic contained within anything or anyone as light or dark. After sometime, Dumbledore came to his senses and hastily replied, "New conditions would be placed from tomorrow, don't try to violate them. Now, off you go to your dormitory."

Dumbledore reached his office, pondering Harry's words. He would never have imagined, someone saying such things to him. Already, the four head of houses were present there. All of them were thinking, mainly about the chamber of secrets. "Are all the students safely inside their dormitories?" Dumbledore asked.

All of them were nodding their heads, except Snape. He stood and said, "All of them are inside the dormitory, except Potter. When I checked the entire dormitory, I didn't find Potter inside it. I asked other students, of Slytherin house, but no one saw him. From what I gathered, he wasn't even at the Halloween feast. Arrogant brat."

"Harry Potter was inside the girl's bathroom, near where the message was written, listening to our every word. I've sent him to his dormitory. And, you're correct that he wasn't at the Halloween feast." Dumbledore said.

Nobody said anything, for sometime, after hearing Dumbledore. "If anyone of you is thinking that Harry Potter was responsible for petrifying Mr. Filch's cat, please be assured that he is not." Dumbledore said.

"You just told us that you found him at the site of the incident, hiding inside the girl's bathroom. Also, he wasn't at the Halloween feast. So, he's the most logical assumption." Professor McGonagall replied.

"He wasn't very articulate about not attending the Halloween feast. But to my knowledge, no second year could have cast such dark magic. But, I've told him that he would be watched from now on." Dumbledore replied

"How did Potter take it?" asked Snape

"As usual, he told me something that I wouldn't have heard from any other person's mouth. I also warned him, not to violate any new security conditions. He left, without any reply." Dumbledore replied.

"What kind of new security conditions, Albus?" This time it was McGonagall who asked the question.

"Mr. Filch would patrol the corridor, where the incident took place. Curfew will start one hour earlier. Students will be asked to move in groups. If the attacks commence again, we will take more strict measures." Dumbledore told them.

"Also, keep an eye on Harry Potter, while you can. I've told him that apart from me, all of you would watch him. I'll announce the new security arrangements, during breakfast, tomorrow. Let's call it a night. Good night." Dumbledore said. After that all the Professors returned to their rooms, thinking about the new arrangements.

Ginny Weasley had no knowledge about what happened after writing in Tom Riddle's diary, before going to the Halloween feast. This had happened to her for some time. She would wake up, at different places, having no knowledge about how she got there. Whenever she tried to concentrate on it, the part of her memory looked like always out of her grasps. Some nights, she woke up in the corridor near the prefect bathroom, with blood on her robes. She was frightened.

There was Tom Riddle's diary opened near her. She picked up a quill and wrote on it,

"Tom, what's happening to me? I can't seem to remember about different incidents. Today also, I don't know whether I went to Halloween feast or not."

"May be you're just tired, Ginny. Halloween feast is wonderful at Hogwarts. Just try to sleep. May be you could remember it after some time."

"Yes, I'm tired. But I don't know why I'm tired. I've not done anything to feel tired. May be you are correct. I'll sleep now. Good night, Tom."

"Good night, Ginny."

Tom Riddle was very happy. His experiment at cheating death was successful. He could feel the resistance of Ginny crumbling. When, he could gather enough life out of Ginny, he would be alive. He just has to be patient. After all, from what he had gathered, he had waited eleven years. A few more months, was nothing.

The next few days, everybody talked about the chamber of secrets. The Headmaster had informed everyone, about the new arrangements the next day. Harry also found that he was being watched, as the headmaster had said. Generally, he just got a feeling of being watched, but sometimes he could see Professors, watching him. It was always done from a distance. He would give them a slip, whenever he needed freedom from watchful eyes. It also meant that chances of finding a room, to practice dueling, were nearly impossible. He had checked nearly all the rooms, which he knew, without success.

At present, Harry was alone in the seventh floor corridor. He had just given a slip to his watcher and was thinking whether to check the upper floor or check the lower levels, for a dueling room. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he, for sometime didn't saw a door materializing near a tapestry. The door was simple looking with a handle at the middle for opening and without any keyhole. Harry finally saw the door, when he had decided to check the lower levels.

'Wait a minute; this door was not present previously, in this corridor. I should check this. Maybe this might be the one that I'm checking.'

Harry opened the door and looked inside, but it looked dark. Just as he stepped inside and closed the door, the room brightened. The room looked perfect. There were bookcases at two sides of the room. There was a space at the middle of the room, with a faint golden glowing surrounding it. It was the dueling platform, as Harry would later know. The platform was large, taking three fourth of the room size.

Harry, at first looked at some of the books and saw that they were about dueling. Titles of the books clued him about the basic and advanced forms. Harry gathered the basic book and started to read. The book mostly explained about the nature of dueling, their necessities and some of its history.

Harry had nearly finished the book and looked at the time. It was nearly dinnertime so he closed the book. He began to think, how he would find the room again. Not finding the answer, he said out loud, "What is this room?"

Suddenly, he saw a parchment near the floor, where he was sitting. It was not present previously, so he picked it up and read:

Dear User,

This room is known as the room of requirement or come-and-go room. This is a highly magical room, which changes according to the requirement of the user. This room would never produce any living beings, but a shadow like image of them. Any things, produced by the room, can not be taken out of this room. This room can be found, by walking back and across three times, near the passage, where the door to this room first materialized. Use it well.

Hogwarts.

'Well, this answers the questions. Now I should test whether I could find this room again.' Harry thought and stepped out of the door. As soon as he was few steps away from the door, it disappeared. So, Harry followed the instruction as said in the parchment. Just as he completed it third time, he found the door. It was just like he pictured. He thanked the castle and stepped away from the door. The door disappeared and Harry went to the great Hall for dinner.

A month had passed since the first incident and there was another attack. It was near the same place, as the first incident and this time it was a first year boy named, Colin Creevy. Colin was always seen with his camera. He was a muggleborn and didn't know about magic. So, he was trying to photograph everything that he could find about magic. Like most of the students, he had heard about the boy-who-lived and would have like to photograph him. Because Harry Potter was a Slytherin and Colin a Gryffindor, he could never request a photograph of the boy-who-lived. Colin, during his time at Hogwarts, had also listened that the Slytherins were bad and they were dark. So, he was afraid of the second year Slytherin.

Colin was walking towards the first site of first incident, clicking pictures of the site. That part of the castle was empty, at the moment. The caretaker had just taken a break, and gone to perform his other duties. Colin in his haste to take pictures of the place didn't know when he was petrified. Just like the last time, there was water on the floor. Colin was still holding his camera, when he was taken to the hospital wing.

The news of the second attack spread like a fire inside the Hogwarts castle. Suddenly, the legend of chamber of secrets was alive, again. Students, who had pushed the incident concerning Mrs. Norris to the back of their mind, were found discussing it again. Almost, everyone was comparing the two incidents. The two incidents were related to one-another, in both the pattern and the place of the attacks.

The second time, when the attack took place, Harry was just a floor above. He was also alone, already slipped past his minder. 'They are so easy to fool. They don't even know when I pass near them. Guess, Dumbledore haven't told anyone about the invisibility cloak.' Just as he was beginning to climb the stairs, to go the upper level, he heard a faint sound. He stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything. But after some seconds, he heard the voice again. The voice was soft, yet it had such coldness to it that Harry felt a chill go up to his spine.

"_**Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..."**_

"I smell blood…Hungry for so long…"

The voice was moving down, at a fast pace, like it was in kind of a hurry. Harry speeded towards the direction the voice was going, but he couldn't catch it. After sometime, he heard voices coming from a distance. At first, the voices were low but it then gradually increased. Harry carefully walked towards the voice, covering himself in his invisibility cloak. It was same like the last time, except the body of a boy replacing the caretaker's cat. Harry, this time didn't linger around the site, listening other students. Dumbledore and other Professors would come soon and he didn't want to be found by Dumbledore again.

Harry returned to his dormitory and began thinking about the voice. It was a voice, which Harry didn't think he had heard. But there was something familiar and suspicious about the voice. The way that voice sounded, it bought an old memory to the surface of his mind. Suddenly, Harry remembered the incident at the zoo, a year ago, when he was still living with the Dursley's. The voice that Harry had heard near the fourth floor was similar in tone that of the voice of the snake, with which Harry had talked in the zoo.

'So, that's one thing solved. Slytherin monster is a snake. Shouldn't have been surprised with that, since Slytherin house mascot is a snake. But what kind of snake would petrify, rather than kill someone. I should be looking this in library. I'll try to look about this tomorrow.' Harry thought and proceeded to finish his homework.

After the attack on Colin, Ron was convinced that the heir of Slytherin was Draco. "Don't you think that he hates the muggleborn enough, to attack them? Both of you heard him, after the attack on Mrs. Norris."

"I don't think, anyone attacking the students, would publicize their works, as he did. People would be suspicious of him, and we shouldn't point a finger to anyone, without sufficient proof." Hermione replied.

"I think Ron is correct. The Malfoy's are always said to be in the Dark Arts. His father was a death eater and escaped Azkaban. He might have known about the chamber, and told him." Neville replied. Ron sent him a grateful look, for his support on Malfoy as the heir of Slytherin theory.

"We'll have to catch him on the act, and then we could take him to Dumbledore. He may be boasting about the incident, inside the Slytherin Common room." Ron replied.

"But, how could we catch him, or better listen to him, talking about it, inside the Slytherin Common Room?" Neville asked.

"We'll there is a way, to do so. We might not be able to catch him, red-handed, but we might just be able to listen to him, inside the Slytherin Common Room." Hermione said.

"How, can we do that Hermione?" Both Ron and Neville asked at the same time.

"There is a potion, called Polyjuice potion, which is used to change into the appearance of another person. It is useful for one hour, and then the drinker would change into his own form. It is complicated and would require a book, which is in the restricted section of the Library. It would also require some rare potion ingredients." Hermione said.

"So, in order to brew it, we would have to obtain permission, from one of the Professors to take a book from the restricted section of the library. If it isn't enough, we have to find some rare ingredients. How, are we going to do it, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"We'll, we can ask a teacher to give us written permission, to read the book, and I think that the ingredients can be found in Professor Snape's stock." Hermione said.

"Who would be stupid to give us, the written permission to read a book in the restricted section of the library?" Neville asked.

"Hey, wait a minute, Hermione could ask Lockhart, really nicely and he would sign the parchment, without looking at it. The git couldn't see anything, apart from his reflection." Ron said.

"It's Professor Lockhart, Ron. And he's done great things. He might be just nervous, about teaching. But, we could try to get his permission for the book." Hermione said.

"But, for the ingredients, we have to steal from Snape's stock of potions. The greasy git would kill us if he found about it." Ron replied. He didn't like the idea of stealing from Snape's potion stock.

"Can't we buy the potion, Hermione, directly from the store?" Neville asked.

"Well, it is a restricted potion, Neville. It can be bought only by Aurors. Also it is said to be very expensive." Hermione replied.

"But, we can buy the required ingredients can't we Hermione? I mean, we can't steal from Snape's stock, so that leaves the buying the ingredients." Neville replied.

"Yes, Neville, we could buy them. First we have to get the book." Hermione replied.

Neville suggested that he would buy the ingredients, during the Christmas holidays. The three of them agreed on it and finally the matter of finding ingredients, for polyjuice potion, was settled.

For the next few days, Harry couldn't slip past his minders. Harry was unable to visit the room of requirement. Unfortunately, the basic books in library didn't contain about the different types of snakes. Even the advanced magical creatures' book didn't have any information about such snakes. Harry couldn't look at the restricted section of the library, because some of the professors were following him even in the library.

That trend continued before the Christmas. During Christmas, only a handful of students and teachers were present. In that period, Harry devised a plan to go to the room of requirements. 'I would sleep during daytime, after having breakfast and at night; I'll be at the room of requirements.' Even, the Christmas period hadn't diminished the Professors desire to watch his every move.

The first night, after making his new schedule for Christmas, Harry went to the room of requirements. He thought about the information about different types of snake, while moving back and across the proper place. Harry was covered with the invisibility cloak, which gave him an added protection from his watchers, except Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door and went inside the room. It had become like a library of some sort. When looked closely, nearly all the books had covers that pictured some form of snake. There were some chairs and tables near the bookcases. Harry summoned one of the books, and started to read it. After nearly reading for three hours, Harry found the information he was looking for. There was paragraph, which read:

Of all the snakes present today, Basilisk is known as the most dangerous. It is also known as the king of serpents. The basilisk is known to grow up to sixty feet in length and could live hundreds of years. Apart from its venom, which is one of the most poisonous in the world, its stare could be called is most dangerous weapon. Anyone who looks directly to the eyes of the basilisk would be dead. A basilisk cannot hear the crooning of a rooster and spiders flee from it.

'So, the monster of Slytherin is a basilisk. Makes sense that Slytherin would use deadliest kind of snake. But, it is said that the Basilisk's stare would kill, but students are only petrified. I should check more information on basilisk.' Harry asked the room to show him, books that contained information about the basilisk. As soon as the request was made, just around hundred of books remained in the room.

Harry summoned the oldest looking book and began reading it. Although the book had only a few hundred pages, it only contained information about the basilisk. There was a paragraph in the book, which perked Harry's interest. The paragraph said:

All the snakes regard basilisk as their leader or a king. Anyone, who can speak in parseltongue, known as the language of the snakes, is immune to basilisk's stare. Others are only immune to a basilisk's stare, when it is dead or when its eyes are destroyed. It has not been tested, but it is said that a dragon and phoenix are also immune to the basilisk's stare as well as its venom, because of the amount of magic contained inside them. The venom of basilisk, even if it were injected inside them, would mix with their blood and would be neutralized by the amount of magic contained in them, making it harmless. Basilisk venom could also be countered with a phoenix's tears, as the tears of phoenix contain healing properties.

'This means that Basilisk's stare would not affect me, as I can speak Parseltongue. But would the venom affect me? I'm a part dragon and it is mentioned that dragons would not be affected by a basilisk's venom. I couldn't test that theory, without having a phoenix nearby.' Harry then kept the books at their place and returned to his dormitory. He wanted to learn more about the basilisk, but it was nearly four o'clock in the morning.

Harry slept during the morning and only went to the Great Hall to eat his lunch. There were only few teachers present at lunchtime. So, for appearance sake, Harry went to library to check few books.

Just like previous night, Harry went to the room of requirement and asked about the information on basilisk. Harry wanted the knowledge on how to kill the basilisk. 'Next time, it could me to be attacked by the basilisk. Better to kill the basilisk, than dead.' He now knew that someone apart from him was a parselmouth. And whoever that was, could command the basilisk to kill him. He wasn't willing to test the theory of basilisk venom not affecting a dragon.

According to different books, there were only a few ways to kill a basilisk, as the basilisk skin was supposed to be as tough as that of a dragon. A strong magical sword could kill them, if it was able to penetrate the skin of the basilisk. Fiendfyre could also kill them, but it could only be cast by a very powerful magical person. It was also said that a basilisk's stare could kill another basilisk as well. 'Well, the last way to kill a basilisk is unfortunately almost impossible. I haven't seen a magical sword, so that is out of the question. I don't know about Fiendfyre. It is not mentioned in any of the books that I have read. Maybe, I should ask the room about it.' Harry thought.

Harry asked the room to show him the books describing Fiendfyre. What shocked him most that there were only ten or so books, describing it. 'It should be very rare spell. Must be that only a handful of people know how to cast it.' The first book told him everything that he needed to know about Fiendfyre. According to the book, any wizard or witch with average magical potential could cast the spell, but only a few were able to control it to their desire. It was regarded as a cursed fire, with very hot flames and when left burning, would take the shape of different beasts. The book also said that the Fiendfyre spell was the most dangerous and advanced fire spell.

'This is a dangerous spell. I should start practicing this. Maybe there are some books, which could help me with this spell.' Harry thought and started looking for the books. He found four books in the ten others describing the Fiendfyre spell and how to cast and successfully control the spell. There was a small paragraph just before starting of the first chapter, which read:

Any fire spell could take the shape of dangerous beasts. Sufficient control and power would make it, almost as dangerous as, its advanced form. It is the difference in heat contained, by which a simpler or advanced form of fire spells is categorized. Fiendfyre is the most dangerous form of the fire spell, because it contains such high amount of heat that it is impossible to match with other simpler spells. This book would teach you how to control fire spells, such as increasing its intensity to the maximum and decreasing it to the minimum.

Harry, after reading the paragraph was excited, 'Maybe I could use the techniques described in this book to control the fire related spells, for other spells as well.' The first few chapters described the basic fire spells and how to control them. According to the book, the incendio charm was the basic one. Harry decided to practice the techniques described in the book next day, as it was close to morning.

During daytime, Harry started doing his assignments. At night, Harry as usual went to the room of requirements, and asked for the previous room. But this time he also asked for some targets, on which he could practice the different fire spells. The book had told that the user must at first practice the spells repeatedly, so that they could be familiarized with the spells.

Harry cast the incendio charm for half an hour, on different targets. After casting the same charm for sometime, Harry felt that the spell was coming out more gracefully than the previous times. After a half hour he was sure he had mastered the incendio spell to the point where he could cast it while sleeping. The next few sections again described how to increase the potential of the incendio charm. Those sections told the user to at first cast the spell, using the minimum power and then gradually increase it.

Harry, before practicing the said technique, asked the room to provide him a fireproof target. There was a white mannequin like structure near him, as soon as he finished his request. Harry then began casting the incendio charm. First it was done with the least amount of power and then he started increasing the power behind the spell. As the power Harry put behind the fire spell increased, the color of the fire also started changing. At first, it was a simple orange, then it become red. After a while it changed to blue and at last there were black tint to the blue fire. By the time there was a black tint to the fire, Harry was exhausted. He had never cast such large amount of magic at one time.

Harry gradually lowered the power of the spell and finally put it out as it was explained in the book. It was written that abruptly stopping a spell, because of magical exhaustion, might cause the magic flowing over the body to stop instantly as well, causing muscle seizure. Harry was barely able to drag himself up to his room in the Slytherin dormitory. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

Harry also spent sometime, during the Christmas period, practicing dueling. The different books about dueling always asked the reader to practice dodging, so that the possibility of getting hit would be minimized. The book also informed the reader to increase their stamina. According to the different books on dueling, a fit person could channel more power into their spells, more easily. Some of the books prescribed different kinds of dodging exercises that could help one's dueling abilities.

Harry was stumped at first, when the books described about practicing dodging exercises. He didn't know where he could practice dodging. He wasn't worried about increasing his stamina; running inside the room of requirements would help him in that.

His problem was again solved by the room of requirement. When, Harry had expressed his dilemma, out-loud, there were a couple of wands flying on the air, and a parchment on the table. The parchment basically said that the wands would attack with whatever spells, the user would assign. It also said that the wands could cast the spells could be cast slowly or faster and the number of wands could be increased as well.

So, Harry apart from practicing the full control of different kinds of fire spells; also started practicing dueling. He set the two wands at the beginning level and gave them different color spells, to cast. He wasn't willing to practice with stronger spells, in case something happened to him.

For first few days, Harry was a mess. He was a wide display of colors. He would clean himself, before returning to the dormitory. But with practice, he was beginning to cast some spells, as well, while dodging. Although, the wands were at the beginner level of casting, he was proud of his achievement.

Harry's time during the holidays passed in the same way; working at night and doing assignments during day. He was proud of his achievements during the Christmas holidays. He had mastered the incendio charm. He also had mastered the second fire curse, known as the flammare curse, which was more advanced form than the incendio charm. Harry was able to exercise some control on the Fiendfyre spell. The spell required more power and concentration for full control. He believed that after training for two more weeks he would be able to control the spell. Harry also had upped his dueling training to four wands at the beginner level.

The teachers didn't suspect Harry's pattern of sleeping during the Christmas time. Harry would come during breakfast and then return to his dormitory. They didn't catch anything unusual about Harry, during the holidays. They just assumed that he was enjoying his books, during the daytime.

With the ending of the Christmas holidays, the students also returned to the castle. The professors were not watching Harry's every move, as they had done before. Because of that, Harry was relieved. He wouldn't have to watch his steps at every turn. The students were usually in the lower floors as there were no classes in the seventh floor corridor.

"Hermione, do you think we'll be able to catch Malfoy, after the potion succeeds?" Ron asked. Ron, Neville and Hermione were arguing about the chances of Draco, being the Heir of Slytherin. Ron and Neville were pretty confident, about Draco being the heir of Slytherin, since his comments from the first attack. Hermione wasn't sure about the idea. She didn't think that the Heir of Slytherin was going to publicize their work, like Draco had done.

"Hermione, how much longer until the Polyjuice potion is complete?" Neville asked Hermione. They had been brewing the polyjuice potion, since they had returned from their Christmas holidays. They had secured permission, from Lockhart, to find a book inside the Restricted Section of the Library, quite easily.

Ginny didn't know, whether she was the one controlling her body. Since the attack on Mrs. Norris. She sometimes couldn't remember how she spent her time. It was as if her memory of the particular period was wiped out. She was scared, and even talking with Tom hadn't calmed her fear. It was, as if she was alone in the castle.

Harry was inside his room thinking. He wasn't able to find any extra information about the heir of Slytherin from the library. He hadn't tried to search the information inside the restricted section. He had already made his mind, about finding the information in the room of requirements.

He remembered, a memory, which he had seen during his stay with the Dursley's. 'Why, haven't I asked about that particular information?' he thought and covering himself with the invisibility cloak and stepped out of the Slytherin tower. He was going to Hagrid's hut.

He found different Professors patrolling different corridors that night. He was careful with his stepping and, after some time, found himself out of the castle. Luckily there was no one patrolling near the entrance of the Hogwarts. He quickly, made his way towards Hagrid's hut and knocked.

Hagrid opened the door nearly jumped a feet, when he saw Harry outside his hut.

"What are you doing, Harry? This is not the right time, to leave the castle." Hagrid asked. Harry looked closely at Hagrid. Hagrid seemed to be somewhat shaking. This was not the usual Hagrid, which Harry saw everyday. For a short moment, Harry thought about returning, to the castle, without asking. But, he pushed the thought out of his mind and bypassing Hagrid's large figure at the door, entered the hut.

Hagrid was still at the door, but now looking inside. Harry sat down, at one of the chairs and said, "Hagrid, there's a question I'd like to ask you. I've forgotten about it for quite sometime, but it's popped up again in my mind."

"Sure, Harry, ask away." Although, Hagrid tried to cover his nervousness, while speaking, but there was some tremble in his voice. By the looks, he was giving to the door; Harry sensed that perhaps, Hagrid was waiting for someone.

"Who are Remus, Sirius and Peter, Hagrid?"

A/N: Thanks, **Patrick** for your wonderful skills. Please read and review. I love to read them. They are the source of motivations, to us, the writers.

Is there any fiction describing Dumbledore's childhood, containing the exact details as the book?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine, then the following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K.

Chapter 9:

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

"Who are Remus, Sirius and Peter, Hagrid?"

Hagrid paled upon hearing the question. He didn't know if he could answer it without lying. Dumbledore had told him not to tell Harry the truth before it was absolutely necessary.

Before Hagrid could reply to Harry's question, he saw two people walking towards his hut. Hagrid had no doubt who those people were as he was informed of this by an owl just a day before. And because of this, Hagrid was a bundle of nerves.

Harry was watching Hagrid and wasn't sure why the arrival of two people could bring such a reaction. Hagrid was clearly upset and was trembling. He switched his attention to the approaching figures. One of them was a portly man whom Harry knew from different books to be the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The other man was Dumbledore.

'I wonder why they are here. Surely Dumbledore isn't here because I'm outside the castle after curfew. And why is the Minister here?'

Harry didn't hide inside his invisibility cloak, as he knew Dumbledore would find out.

The two of them entered Hagrid's hut, and were surprised to see Harry inside. Dumbledore's reaction was just a widening of his eyes while his face remained expressionless, and the twinkle in his eyes was lowered. The other man was just gaping at Harry with his jaw open showing his yellow teeth.

"What are you doing here at this time of the day, Harry?" Dumbledore said. This was not the time for Harry to be present, when there was Ministry business being done.

"I'm here visiting Hagrid, Headmaster." Harry looked at the other man and said, "We haven't met before Minister, I'm Harry Potter."

The adults were surprised by Harry's statement. They hadn't thought that Harry would know about the Ministry and would be able to recognize the Minister. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. The wizarding world can't thank you enough for getting rid of You-Know-Who." The Minister said in a loud voice, showing his pleasure for being recognized by the Boy-Who-Lived.

There was a short period of silence which was broken by Dumbledore, "Harry, please return to your dormitory. The Ministry has some business with Hagrid."

"I haven't seen how Ministry of Magic works; perhaps the Minister would like to show me? After all, as a citizen of the British Magical Community, I should know how it works."

"You could learn about the workings of the Ministry when you are older Harry. Now is not the time to see how the Ministry works."

"I don't think the Minister would mind, Headmaster. Besides, seeing the Minister in action early on would cement very firm thoughts in my mind about the Ministry and the Minister." Harry said and looked at Fudge.

"Well it's not a problem Harry. Don't worry Dumbledore. Harry should gain some knowledge on how the Ministry works. We need people like Harry to be more knowledgeable in the workings of the Ministry. After all, he could join the Ministry after completing his education." Fudge said. He couldn't think why the Boy-Who-Lived shouldn't be more knowledgeable about the workings of Ministry. He could be known by the public as the Minister-of-Magic-who-showed-the-Boy-Who-Lived-how-the-Ministry-worked if he did so! He could even mentor the boy to be his successor as the next Minister.

Dumbledore looked resigned, Hagrid was watching all of them and Harry was looking at Fudge. Before a single word was said, however, the four of them saw another person coming towards Hagrid's hut. The man entered the hut and, at that moment, Harry saw the man's face fully. The aristocratic features and the blonde hair of the man were similar to those of Draco Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was surprised to see Harry Potter inside the gamekeeper's hut. He wasn't expecting any one apart from him, the oaf, the Minister and Dumbledore here. 'This might give me some insight into Potter's character', Lucius thought.

Draco had told him that Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin house; subsequent letters from Draco had claimed that Harry Potter was nearly a squib and was a loner. 'Maybe the curse that failed robbed Potter of his magic,' Lucius thought hiding his surprise.

"Ah, Mr. Potter is here. Perhaps it would be better if these proceedings are carried out without the presence of a child, Minister?" Lucius said to the Minister.

When the man spoke, Harry knew that he had to be Draco's father. They had the same quality of voice. And the tone of the voice that the man had used didn't please Harry.

"Perhaps it may or it may not. As the Minister has given me permission, I don't think anyone should be concerned." Harry said in a mild tone.

"Well, let's finish what we've come here for then. Hagrid, the opening of the Chamber and the subsequent petrification of several muggle-born students is a serious crime. It has put us in the same position that we were in fifty years ago. Since you were accused of the crime before, you are to be imprisoned. You'll be set free if the real criminal is found." The Minister said authoritatively.

"Minister I'm convinced that Hagrid wasn't the one who had killed the girl before, and I'm convinced that he isn't involved in petrification of several students now." Dumbledore spoke.

'So, a girl had died before when the chamber had been opened. And Hagrid was accused of it.' Harry thought.

"I didn't do it, Minister. They were wrong before, and I haven't done anything to those students now."

"We have to show the public that we're doing something, Hagrid. It'll be just a few days before you'll be back again." The Minister said.

Harry looked at the worried face of Hagrid and the resigned face of Dumbledore as well as the Minister. Malfoy's face was expressionless but his eyes showed how much he was enjoying the show. Hagrid was his first ever friend and Harry believed Hagrid. Harry was going to help him.

"Minister, how did people know that Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets and caused the death of a student fifty years ago?"

The other people inside the hut were so engrossed in their thinking that they had forgotten about his presence and were subsequently startled by the question. All of them looked at him at the same time and before the Minister could answer his question, Dumbledore said, "Hagrid was reported by a student to have been seen opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing its monster." Dumbledore deemed that Harry could be told the truth about The Chamber Incident which occurred fifty years ago.

Lucius knew about the incident which had occurred previously. He also knew the perpetrator of that incident. Hagrid wasn't guilty that time and he wasn't guilty this time. But anything to cart off the great oaf to Azkaban was fine by him. Hagrid's imprisonment would lower Dumbledore's spirit. It was also the fact that he was the one who had started this mess the second time round.

"Who was this student, sir?"

"A sixth year prefect named Tom Riddle."

"Was there any trial conducted or any verification done about this claim?"

Fudge and Dumbledore looked a little uncomfortable at the question. They were silent and Harry was expectantly looking at them. After some time, when the silence became a little unbearable, Dumbledore said, "At that time, a girl had already died and the school was on the brink of closing down and Tom was quite convincing in his arguments about Hagrid being the Heir of Slytherin. Tom was one of the brightest students ever to grace Hogwarts. He was popular among the teachers as a hardworking and polite student. Hagrid already had a reputation of loving dangerous creatures. These facts led Headmaster Dippet to believe Tom over Hagrid."

"You also forgot to mention that Hagrid here was seen with a dangerous animal, Headmaster." Lucius said. He didn't like the questions Potter was asking. He was here to see the oaf shipped to Azkaban tonight and tell Dumbledore that he was suspended for the time being. Now Potter was asking questions that might change his plans.

"So let me summarize the outcome of the incident that took fifty years ago. A prefect, who is quite popular, accuses some other student of doing something illegal and everybody believes him. And, worst of all, the other student is expelled from the school without a hearing. The boy is then thought to be behind it again when the same incident happens again." Harry said, showing disgust with every word.

"No, no Mr. Potter, it wasn't quite like that. The Riddle boy said that he saw Hagrid with the monster for quite some time before the incident occurred. When the girl died and he asked Hagrid to release the animal to the proper authorities, Hagrid refused. So he tried to take the animal by force, which nearly killed him. Due to that Hagrid was expelled from school." Fudge said.

"I'm afraid that the tale you've just told Mr. Potter is not quite true. You were correct up to the point where Tom asked Hagrid to release the animal. But, during the exchange, said animal ran away before Tom could capture it. No one was injured at that time." Dumbledore said.

"What was the animal that Tom Riddle saw?" Harry asked. He didn't think that they knew about the basilisk. 'Hagrid might be a half giant, but a basilisk's stare could kill him in an instant. Also, if some Professors had known about the basilisk, the castle would have been vacated when the first attack had taken place.'

"We were told that the animal was a spider, a large one. In fact if my knowledge about spiders is correct, it might have been an Acromantula. They are very large and their venom, according to some reports, could even kill a troll." Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was going with the questioning, but anything that would stall Hagrid's fate was quite welcome.

"The poison of an Acromantula is fatal, as we know. And Hagrid was seen with one. So he asked his pet to kill the girl and the animal ran during the confrontation with Riddle. We all know the story that happened years ago and now it seems that Hagrid is up to this again. He needs to be shipped to Azkaban as soon as possible Minister." Lucius said. His plans that were progressing fine without the Potter boy's presence were now at risk with the boy's presence.

"Weren't you placed under the _Imperius_ and asked to act as a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy? If your case hadn't been well investigated then, you would have been in Azkaban instead of roaming free. Why should your case be investigated but not somebody else's? It appears that Hagrid was just accused but not proven guilty and so is innocent. Minister, you should reconsider your decision to ship Hagrid to Azkaban. Hogwarts will take care of her own problems, have faith." Harry replied. Listening to various Gryffindors, (when they were babbling about evil Slytherins) let him know of Lucius Malfoy's near imprisonment. 'I must find out more about the Death Eaters and Voldemort.'

The others in the room were stunned that Harry knew about Lucius' past. After some time, Lucius knew that the Minister would reconsider what Potter had told them. He knew how Fudge operated and was sure that Fudge wouldn't cast himself away from Potter when the boy wasn't damaging his position as a Minister.

"You've raised a fair point, Mr. Potter. I'm impressed that you have such a good grasp of the war against You-Know-Who. Indeed, if a gentleman such as Mr. Malfoy was given a trail, why shouldn't Hagrid?" Fudge then turned to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid, as the Minster of Magic, I pronounce the arrest warrant against you void. If the problem with the Chamber of Secrets persists, you will be given a trail in front of the Wizengamot."

The relief on Hagrid's and Dumbledore's faces was instantaneous. There was also an additional twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore was pleased that Hagrid wasn't going to Azkaban. He was also proud of the fact that young Harry had helped Hagrid.

Lucius knew his plan to fire Dumbledore was also blown away. Even though the Board of Governors was unanimous in this, the Minister and Potter would stand in the way. The Potter name was one of the oldest and held a lot of power over the Magical World and also, as the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter could do anything and get away with it.

Lucius was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the Minister's parting words with Dumbledore and Harry. "Come on Lucius, let's go", said Fudge and then Lucius remembered that he was inside Hagrid's hut. Without a second look, Lucius walked out of the door.

Harry was relieved that Hagrid wasn't going to Azkaban. Now he had to make sure that the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't be opened again. So, before either Hagrid or Dumbledore could say anything, Harry walked out of the door wishing Hagrid a goodnight. He had to think of a way to tackle this problem.

Dumbledore also came out of Hagrid's hut and walked towards his office after some time. Just before he reached the main door of the castle, four silver animals shot out from his wand. Dumbledore was thinking about the reactions that each Professor would show when told about the night's event. Just as he had reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, he heard the voice of his Deputy, "Albus! What's the matter? Has anyone been hurt again? Has Hagrid been taken to Azkaban?"

McGonagall was speaking at a rapid pace and looked like she had run towards the Headmaster's office as soon as she had received the message. Dumbledore raised his hand to halt her questions and said, "No one is hurt, Minerva. But I've much to tell all of you tonight. Please, cease your questions as they will be answered when the others arrive." He then gave the password and both of them entered his office.

The office was silent, except the snores coming from the portraits of previous Headmasters. As soon as they heard Dumbledore and McGonagall enter the office, they woke up and sat attentively. After a few moments, Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout entered, with each face displaying some concern.

"What caused you to wake us up at this time of the hour Albus?" Snape asked as soon as he was seated at one of the chairs, as for him, night-time was his free time from idiotic Gryffindors and Potter.

"I have some good news," Dumbledore said and told them of the entire episode that took place inside Hagrid's hut. After he was finished, each Head had a wide-eyed expression on their face. The apparent ease with which Harry Potter had convinced Fudge had shaken them. When the Ministry letter had come about the expulsion of Hagrid and his subsequent trip to Azkaban, they had lost hope for Hagrid. It was discussed among the Professors that as soon as the intensity of the attacks increased, Hagrid's life would be impacted. And the letter from the Ministry had confirmed their fears. Now, it seemed though that Harry Potter had changed the Minister's mind.

"Now, I want all of us to focus on the main person behind the Chamber of Secrets. The main thing that we have to focus on is how The Chamber is being opened." Dumbledore said. He knew who the real culprit was when it happened some fifty years ago. But he was baffled as to how The Chamber of Secrets could be opened again.

The rest of the meeting between the Professors was spent discussing who could be the one to open The Chamber of Secrets. The four Heads couldn't understand why the headmaster was more concerned about _how_ the chamber was opened.

Harry woke up the next morning earlier than his normal time. He had spent the night wondering how he could find the one guilty of opening the Chamber. 'This time I've managed to save Hagrid, but the next time, if something like this happens again, I might not be able to.'

A week passed without any incident and the fear that had gripped the people living inside the castle had abated slightly. In those weeks, Harry was unable to plan any course of action. Ron, Neville and Hermione were brewing the Polyjuice potion which was to be completed in a week. Ginny Weasley was slowly losing her soul, mind and magic. She was unaware of what was happening to her. She was suspicious of the diary, but couldn't throw it away. She however refused to write anymore in the diary and hadn't written anything in it since the incident where Colin had been petrified. The urge to write in it was increasing though, and she didn't know how much longer she could refuse it.

Harry had started patrolling the corridor where Mrs. Norris had been petrified. After watching the bathroom for a few days, he knew that Hermione, Ron and Neville were making the Polyjuice potion. Why they were preparing it, he didn't know nor did he care. They were unable to see him watching them as he was always inside the invisibility cloak. Sometimes, he felt that someone was watching him. Whenever he turned around, though, the feeling would vanish.

Today, as always he was watching the corridor but at the moment he was alone. It was night and the three Gryffindors were sleeping in their beds. Suddenly, he saw a figure walking towards the bathroom. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Ginny Weasley. It looked like a shadow was following her very closely. When she was close enough, Harry saw that her eyes were red and there was a maniacal grin on her lips. His knowledge of questionable magic and spells alerted him that she may be possessed.

Ginny had no idea when she had picked the diary and started writing in it. Tom already had a strong presence over her and he wanted to form a new body tonight. The girl had a strong resolve in resisting the urge to write in the diary even after pouring her soul in it for nearly seven months. 'Pity she has to give her soul up to make me alive, otherwise she would have been a worthy follower.' Tom thought.

'Dumbledore won't know what to do when I leave a message after my resurrection.' And then a maniacal grin appeared on Ginny's lips. Unknown to Harry, Ginny and Tom, somebody was watching them. _He couldn't stop Harry Potter now, but he could save him_, was his thought.

_**"Open" **_

Harry heard the hissing quite clearly and saw that Ginny was speaking near a tap. The voice that hissed the command wasn't that of a girl. Suddenly, before he could move, a pipe big enough to fit Hagrid appeared.

_**"Stairs"**_

Harry silenced his feet and moved near the pipe. He saw the stairs appearing after the second command was given. Ginny walked down the stairs, and after sometime, Harry followed her. It was a steep descent. The pipe gave way to a flat surface, surrounded by what looked to be bones of rats and other small animals.

Ginny was already near the door at the far end and was in the verge of opening it. Harry hurried towards her and entered the room beyond before the door could close. The next room was large and Harry guessed that it was as same size as that of Great Hall.

'Perhaps this place is directly beneath the Great Hall'. At the far end, Harry saw the statue of a person. Though, it was too far to identify correctly.

Suddenly, Harry saw something coming out of Ginny's body. Before he could even blink, a shadowy figure was standing there while she slumped to the ground. The figure looked like a ghost, but he knew that it was not a ghost. 'Guess I was correct in thinking that she was possessed. This is not a ghost but it looks some kind of a spirit'.

He walked forwards and looked closely. It was a spirit of a sixteen to seventeen year old boy. The spirit was talking with itself, "I will rise again. Tom Riddle will return once again as Lord Voldemort. No one will be able to stop me! Neither that fool Dumbledore, nor that twelve year old child Harry Potter. This time I will not fail. After my resurrection, I will call the basilisk and order her to kill all the muggle-borns, inside Hogwarts. I will be invincible. No one will be spared from my wrath."

A sinister laugh followed that statement. Harry listened with interest to the spirit's ramblings. 'So, this is Voldemort when he was known as Tom Riddle. How did he possess Ginny Weasley? He might say something again perhaps it would be best to listen to him carefully.'

Tom looked at Ginny, who was lying peacefully on the floor. He didn't know that he was being watched and spoke again, "This girl is still fighting for the control of her body, mind and soul. Her anger and sadness towards her brothers led her to write in my diary. She has potential, but I'll use her for my resurrection. She will be remembered as the one who gave a second life to Lord Voldemort. She will die and I'll be reborn."

'So, it was because that she wrote in a cursed diary. How should I prevent him from being reborn? Maybe destroying the diary would prevent that.' With this thought, Harry started looking for the diary. By this time, Tom had moved near the statue and said,

_**"Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of the four"**_

Meanwhile, while both Harry and Tom were busy, Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She had won her fight. She didn't know the significance of it as her intent was to destroy the diary and stop Tom. The good thing that came out of the battle of wills was that Ginny Weasley now had the memory of a sixteen year old Voldemort. She knew now how to destroy the diary.

"I'll stop you Tom, before you'll kill anyone again. I know how to stop you." Ginny Weasley said and both Harry and Tom were surprised to see Ginny standing with a black diary in her hand. Tom knew that even though she had won against him, she would die within a week.

'This girl has character. She has freed herself from possession. Let's see her destroy the diary. I'll help, if she needs it.' Harry thought. For the first time, Harry admired and respected someone fully.

"How is it even possible for you to stand? Your soul should be leaving your body." Tom said and then looked at himself. His form, which should have been dense by now, had the same transparency after he'd just left Ginny's body. He knew that now he wouldn't be able to possess her again. She had won the battle against him.

Even before anybody could say anything, a rumbling sound was heard throughout the chamber. Tom laughed and said, "I've released the basilisk, now you will be killed and then I'll take possession of another body. You wouldn't be able to do anything you foolish girl."

"I might be killed Tom, but I'll never allow you to rise," Ginny said in a fierce tone, which was quite unusual for an eleven year old. She then reached into her pocket and took her wand out. She knew that she wouldn't be able to control the Fiendfyre spell without adequate practice, but she still was about to cast it, when suddenly, Harry Potter appeared beside her.

Harry was watching the scene. When he saw Ginny about to destroy the diary, he decided to help her. He was certain that the Fiendfyre spell would destroy the diary. After all, according to different books, it could kill a Basilisk. So a cursed diary was just a small matter for the spell.

Ginny and Tom were surprised by the sight of Harry standing beside her. Before anybody could say anything, the statue of Salazar Slytherin was fully opened. Harry turned towards Ginny and said, "Whatever happens don't open your eyes and stand beside me. I'll take care of it." He didn't know that because of the possession and due to the releasing of the basilisk during different times, Ginny had become a parselmouth herself.

The basilisk which came out was huge. It was nearly sixty feet in length. For a moment it looked around and first saw the spirit form of Tom. Seeing that the basilisk was looking at him, Tom spoke to it,

_**"Kill both of them"**_

The basilisk then looked around, to the people pointed by Tom. She locked eyes with Harry and then moved towards him. It hadn't seen Ginny, as she was behind Harry, but had sensed her presence. When the basilisk was some ten feet away from Harry, it spoke,

_**"What is your command, Master Potter?"**_

Harry was prepared for anything, but when the basilisk addressed him as 'master', he was stumped. Realizing the situation that he was in, he said

_**"Why do you refer me as your Master?"**_

_**"I can't tell you, but it will be revealed to you very soon."**_

__Harry sighed, thinking that it was same thing about being welcomed by Salazar Slytherin, to find about his full inheritance.

_**"Very well, perhaps you could lie here and watch, I do not wish to be disturbed when I deal with Tom."**_

Harry watched carefully, as the basilisk stopped and watched him. "Give me the diary, Ginny. I'll take care of it." He turned and asked Ginny. Ginny eyed him shrewdly, thinking whether he would destroy the diary or not. But she had heard and understood his conversation with the basilisk. Before she could utter a single word, Harry said, "I promise to destroy it. I don't like Tom Riddle as well."

"You don't have the magic and knowledge enough to destroy me, little boy. Join me and I'll give you the power to rule over the mud-bloods and half-bloods." Tom Riddle said. He hadn't realized this was the same Harry Potter who had stopped him years ago.

"I know how to destroy this diary, Tom. After all, spells which could harm a fully grown basilisk, could destroy this diary as well."

Tom knew that only some very powerful and dangerous spells would be able to destroy the diary. He wasn't bothered by the fact that a twelve year boy was claiming to know such spells. 'The boy must have thought that the cutting hex or the reductor curse would be able to destroy the diary'.

Tom forgot that the boy had claimed to know that curse could harm even the basilisk. But he recognized bravery and cleverness with which the boy had entered the Chamber and was standing in front of him. 'Let's see who the boy is and how he can speak the serpent tongue?'

Before Harry could do anything, Tom spoke again, "Even though she thrown me off, little Ginny will die within a week, boy. Tell me your name and Lord Voldemort would spare you a painful death".

"I'd rather die, than let you live, Tom." Ginny said and gave Harry the diary. Harry walked a little distance away and put the diary on the floor. This was the first time he was using the Fiendfyre spell outside the Room of Requirement. He took one last look around him and cast the spell. A large fiery red Dragon was formed, once he had completed the spell. The result was instantaneous. The moment the flames of the spell reached the diary, it started smoking and there was an unearthly scream from the spirit form of Tom Riddle before everything became silent again. Harry slowly decreased the intensity of the spell and extinguished it.

As soon as the diary was destroyed, Dobby, the house-elf, who was watching Harry, went to his Master's home happy. 'The great Harry Potter is safe and he has again won against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

Harry and Ginny were looking at each other. They didn't know when they had moved on from total strangers to comrades in arms while destroying Tom. "Thank you," Ginny said with tears still in her eyes.

"It's all right. If he had escaped somehow, he would've tried to kill me as well." Harry said. There was a question in his mind, which he thought for a second as to whether or not he should ask. In the end, he asked, "How did you find the diary and why did you write in it?"

"The diary was in my Transfiguration book. When I reached home, I thought that my mother had bought it for me. When I started to write, the diary wrote back to me. My brothers had always left me alone, both at home and in school. I don't have many friends and am most of the time alone. The diary was always friendly. When I became possessed, I couldn't remember it, and after sometime, I became suspicious of the diary. I vowed not to write in it, but today, the pressure became too much and I wrote. A single word, and Tom took possession of me and I am here. And now I'm going to die. I've always dreamt of coming to Hogwarts, and I wouldn't even be alive after one week." She said with fresh tears falling from her eyes.

_**"I know how to save her Master Harry."**_

_**"You do?"**_

__Both Harry and Ginny asked the basilisk at the same time. Harry turned towards Ginny and said in a surprised tone, "You can speak Parseltongue?"

"Tom was a speaker and his possession gave me the gift of Parseltongue." Ginny replied.

_**"You understand English?"**_ Harry asked the basilisk.

_**"My first Master taught me English, when I was young. And, yes I know how to save her."**_ The basilisk replied.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw her pain, of her dreams shattering. He remembered what happened to him, nearly six years ago, when he realized that his dreams of somebody saving him from the Dursleys had vanished. Whether it was that thought or that he had seen her happy face just before his first ride to Hogwarts and her subsequent loosing of her soul, Harry decided to save her. She had earned his respect and he vowed that he would help her live if it was in his power. He wouldn't realize that at that moment, for some years, that he had made a magical oath.

_**"Tell me how to save her life." **_Harry asked.

_**"To be saved, she must be bonded to one of the creatures of ancient times, whose race hasn't vanished from the earth. The bonded creature would then take her death and she would take the creature's responsibilities and powers as well as soul. She will still be the same girl, with the same mind, but with something extra."**_

Ginny said, _**"Where would I find such a creature?"**_ She hoped that the basilisk would tell her. And she wasn't disappointed.

_**"Basilisks are one of such creatures. I wouldn't mind being bound to you. I've grown quite old and it's time for me to pass my responsibilities on to someone capable."**_ The basilisk said, looking at her.

Both Harry and Ginny were stunned. They didn't know what powers and responsibilities would be passed when bonded to the basilisk. Ginny decided to ask the question which was on both of their minds. _**"What powers and responsibilities would I acquire?"**_

_**"Your magic will increase; you'll be a basilisk when you require it without our killing stare. You would be able to control the amount of venom you secrete like all the basilisks, so that you could either kill with your bite or let the creature live painfully. You won't be injured or killed easily and will live for a long time. These would be the major changes for you. There might be some other changes which I may not know. Your one and only responsibility would be to protect Hogwarts when her Master calls. You will be the guardian of Hogwarts"**_ The basilisk said.

_**"Who is the Master of Hogwarts?"**_ Harry asked.

"That would be you, young Potter." A voice answered.

Both Harry and Ginny looked towards the source of the voice and found the statue of Salazar Slytherin moving towards them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: The characters present in this story are not mine but are the creation of J.K. Rowling. If they were mine then the following might have been the story of Harry Potter. This story is just the tweaking of the plots of the Harry Potter books written by J.K. This contains spoilers of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Chapter 10: History and the Future

'Words' as thoughts

"Words" as spoken

'_Words' _as memory

_Words _as spells

_**Words **_as Parseltongue

Both Harry and Ginny looked towards the source of the voice and found the statue of Salazar Slytherin moving towards them.

The basilisk lowered its head, as if bowing to the statue, when it saw the statue of Slytherin moving. Seeing the bow, the statue smiled and said, "You haven't forgotten tradition, my friend, even after such a long time." The statue then bowed back to the basilisk. Both the snake and the statue then looked at Harry.

There were so many questions, arising in both Harry's and Ginny's mind. "How, could I possibly be the master of Hogwarts castle?" Harry asked after analysing which question to be asked at first. Ginny stayed silent, knowing that her questions might not be answered and she hoped to gain some knowledge about her new life, which was going to be starting soon.

"Among the many questions you could have asked, you ask about the validity of my statement. It shows that you have a thirst to know about the history of your ancestors. I'll talk about that in a few moments, but let me ask you a question, what do you know about the Potters'?"

Harry never moved his eyes from the statue even when he was thinking about the statue's question. He thought about asking why he should answer it, but since it might only lengthen the process, chose not to do so. After some debating he decided to tell fractions of what he knew. "I know that the Potters are one of the richest families and I'm the heir to the house of Potter."

The basilisk was at that point watching Ginny figuring how to tell her about the actions performed during the process of bonding. The statue looked a little resigned about telling the past of the Potters to a twelve year old. If he hadn't seen the control of the Potter heir over the Fiendfyre spell, he would not have moved until the next heir.

"Although, you haven't asked about my identity, I'll introduce myself. My name is Salazar Slytherin, the previous guardian of Hogwarts as appointed by Lord Henry Arthur Potter and the basilisk is Selene. Now, before I venture into the wonderful history of the Potters, I'd like to know whether you know about the Tale of The Three Brothers." Salazar Slytherin asked.

Both Harry and Ginny had already guessed about the identity of the statue. But they were shocked when he mentioned that he was the previous guardian. Harry shook his head, but Ginny said, "Aren't these the same brothers whom Death himself had given three unique magical items as asked by them?"

"You are correct, Miss…" Salazar said.

"Weasley, Ginny Weasley. My mother used to read the story when I was younger. It is one of the popular magical stories. But didn't the story happen many years after the castle was built?" Ginny said answering the unasked question which she guessed that might pop up.

"Since, you're going to be the next guardian you'll be included in the secrets of the Potter family. You won't be able to divulge these secrets, whether willingly or unwillingly, until the current head of the house gives permission. Please bear with us, while I tell young Potter about the Tale of The Three Brothers. The actual tale was years before the founding of Hogwarts." Salazar replied.

Before anybody could speak, Harry asked Salazar, "Since I'm the current head of the house of Potter, couldn't I keep her from listening?"

"No Mr. Potter, you couldn't. Since the guardian was appointed, these secrets have been passed to both the Head and the Guardian. The only requirement is that previous guardian chooses the next one and that I bestow the secrets to the next Head of House that fulfils the condition." Salazar replied.

"How did I fulfil the condition?" Harry asked

At the same time, Ginny asked, "Why was I chosen as the next guardian, of Hogwarts?"

"You, Mr. Potter fulfilled the condition when you showed masterful control over a dangerous spell at such a young age. If you'd just destroyed the diary with a stroke of luck, then I wouldn't have chosen you to share your family secrets. Also Selene wouldn't have addressed any Potter as her Master if she wasn't sure that they wouldn't be able to fulfil their duty as Master of the Castle. She's an excellent judge of personality, and I trust her judgement completely. As for you Miss Weasley, you were chosen by Selene herself. For her reasoning, we must ask her." Salazar replied.

The three of them looked at the basilisk and then Ginny said, _**"Why did you choose me as the next guardian, Selene?"**_

"_**I watched you, even when you were controlled by another one. You always seemed to fight it. To fight possession at such a young age is not a simple feat. Then just nearly an hour before, when you were totally controlled and Tom Riddle had appeared in the spirit form, you broke from his possession completely. He was stopped from regaining his body as he had hoped and you were trying to give up your life to stop him. You knew the consequences and were prepared to die for others. You showed a lot of power resisting the possession and finally stopping it. Because you are powerful and care about others, I chose you as the next guardian. Lord Slytherin had said that to be a Hogwarts guardian, one must care for others and they should have the power to protect Hogwarts and her Master. You fulfil both the qualities."**_

Salazar hearing her said, "You speak truly, Selene. It was the same reason I chose you as the next guardian after me. I've watched you Miss Weasley and I must applaud you for the strength and willpower that you've shown. I believe that you'll be able to fulfil the role of the guardian of Hogwarts."

"Now, let us delve into the origin of the Potters. First let Miss Weasley explain what she knows about the Tale of The Three Brothers. Then I'll correct her if there is anything amiss. So Miss Weasley, if you will." Salazar said looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked around after Salazar finished and noticed that everyone inside the chamber was looking at her. She hesitated and slowly spoke, "I… actually don't know a lot about the starting and the ending of the story. But I'll tell about what I know. I think it all started when the three brothers made a magical bridge to cross a violent river. When they were in the middle of the bridge, Death visited them. He granted each of them a wish as a reward for cheating death. The eldest brother asked for an unbeatable duelling wand. The second brother asked for something which could resurrect the dead and the third one asked for something that would allow him to be invisible to Death himself. So, the eldest brother was given The Elder Wand, the second brother The Resurrection Stone and the youngest was given The Cloak of Invisibility. The eldest brother was killed in his sleep and The Elder Wand stolen from him. The middle brother committed suicide to join his lover while the youngest brother used The Cloak to hide himself from Death and died many years later."

Finishing her tale, she looked around. Harry was examining the cloak in his hand and wondering whether it might be the same cloak. Salazar looked at her and said, "The story which you just said is true, Miss Weasley. It is the end, which is interesting. I'll start with the beginning and then proceed to the end of the story."

Salazar looked towards Harry and said, "And yes Mr. Potter the cloak which you are holding in your hand is the same Invisibility Cloak, gifted by Death himself."

"Nobody knows how the Peverell line started. But, in our time it was the general belief that the line had started since the beginning of the Age of Ancients. It is said that the Age of Ancients ended with the Battle between Merlin and Morgana. The age after that is said to be the Modern Wizarding Era. People believed that the Peverell line died after the death of the youngest brother. There were no written records. I was told about what happened to the youngest brother after I became the guardian of the Potter inheritance. The youngest brother feared that he might face the same fate as his brothers. So he hid from the general population and then reappeared nearly after a decade, shedding his name Ignotus Peverell and with a new identity Ioalaus Potter, thus establishing The Potter line during the Age of Ancients. The Peverells were said to be quite rich and because both the eldest and the middle brother had died without any heir or wife, he acquired the entire family fortune. I was told that Ioalaus Potter spent nearly three quarters of his fortune while building Hogwarts. He wanted a safe place for his descendants, and so built Hogwarts with all the wards and secrets passages. Hogwarts, at that time was surrounded by the Forbidden Forest from all sides, which hid the castle. At that time, so many layers of wards were placed that no one magical or muggle knew about the castle. The warders and builders were killed in order to keep Hogwarts a secret. Only some were trusted with its location. From the moment Hogwarts was built it has been known as the safest place on Earth. Lord Henry Arthur Potter told me that this castle was used by Merlin as a safe haven for his supporters, during his battle with Morgana Le Fay."

"For a long time the Potters lived in Hogwarts. They added their own wards and protected it from others. That all changed nearly a thousand years ago. The Slytherins were in contact with the Potters, even before I was born. I was a friend of Joseph Potter, the son of Lord Henry Potter and made godfather to Joseph's son, Jonathan. In my day, magical knowledge was passed from parents to their offspring. Those who weren't satisfied travelled and learned. So I travelled far, gaining knowledge and I met fellow travellers like me. They were also travelling to gain knowledge from different types of magic taught at different places. They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. All of us were different from each other, yet we became friends and travelled together. During our journey, Helga thought about opening a school in which children would be taught from different people in different forms of magic. She didn't like the journey that one had to take in order to be proficient in using magic. All of us discussed and agreed to open the school but the main problem was where to teach the students."

"I asked all of them to return with me to Scotland, to Slytherin Manor. One day, during my visit to Hogwarts, I presented the topic of our discussion to Lord Henry. He took to the idea quite well and asked me to visit again after a week. One week later, Lord Henry gave me a complete tour of Hogwarts, with all the passages and secret tunnels. He told me that he would like Hogwarts to be the castle where future generations of wizards and witches would be taught. I was stunned. I recovered from my state of amazement and asked him about the Potters next dwelling. He told me that Potter Manor was already constructed and would be fully functional within a year. So he told me to wait for a year to open the school."

"He asked me not to divulge information about the true owner of Hogwarts. In a way, that day I was made a part guardian. I didn't know that such a noble thing would cause a massive rift inside the Potter family. "

"Elated with the news, I returned to Slytherin Manor. I told them that a friend of mine would provide a place for the school in about a year's time. So we started making plans for the school. The three of them asked a lot of questions in order to gain knowledge about the identity of my friend. But I always dodged their questions. It was a skill taught to the children of the Slytherin line since they could talk."

"Later on, I found out that Joseph had a disagreement with Lord Henry about shifting from Hogwarts. Being only the heir not the head of house of Potter, he couldn't change the decision. He started becoming distant from rest of his family members. Nobody knew what he did during the time period of one year."

"Lord Henry meanwhile gave orders to clear one side of the Forbidden Forest, so that a path could be made to Hogwarts. He also lowered the some of the dangerous wards, which allowed other people to enter inside the area of Hogwarts."

"We four friends started asking parents of young children, who showed potential in magic, about sending their children to our school from the next year. Many of them were sceptical, and some even laughed in our faces, but some showed interest. Nearly ten families gave their word to send their children to Hogwarts. Even though it was quite low, we were elated."

"Then a few months before the start of school, tragedy struck the Potters. Lord Henry had requested a meeting with me concerning Joseph. We were talking with about what to do regarding the situation when a house-elf appeared beside Lord Henry and said that Joseph had requested a meeting with him. The Joseph that I saw that day was wild, a madman. I was near the door when he entered and in his haste I don't think he saw me."

"A flurry of spells rained from his wand as soon as he entered. And by the sound of it, all of them were dark in nature. Both Lord Henry and I were astonished, and reacted slowly. Lord Henry wasn't able to dodge all of them and was soon under the Cruciatus curse. As soon as he was under the curse I came out of my stupor and started casting. Joseph turned and started duelling with me. I tried to tell him to stop the madness but he didn't listen. He was lost to the Dark Arts. Because his concentration was now solely upon me, Lord Henry was freed from the curse and started duelling Joseph. Both of us were not looking to kill Joseph, but he had no such reservations. Unfortunately, a simple banishing charm from my wand found Joseph which he was unable to dodge. He was banished right from the window. We were at the top of the North Faced Tower, and Joseph fell into the ground never to wake again."

"Joseph was buried that same night, and the Potters vacated Hogwarts the next day. Before leaving Hogwarts, Lord Henry appointed me as a guardian of Hogwarts, to look after the castle and to protect innocents inside it from harm."

"The idea of sending children to school for learning magic flourished after some years. The four of us decided that eleven would be an ideal age to start for the children. It was concluded with great debate when Rowena pointed out that the magic of children below eleven was much wilder and more uncontrollable."

"I didn't want to face the Potters after the death of Joseph. So I never knew where they lived. I focussed my time making the school more secure. Hogwarts was built with many hidden passages and rooms which required passwords to enter. Because of my past with Hogwarts, I was able to find most of the secret passages. During the tenth year of the school, I finally discovered a large area under Hogwarts hidden by wards."

"I remodelled the area and called it the Chamber of Secrets. I created it to hide students in case of an attack against the school. We Slytherins were always known for our serpent tongue. So I hid the chamber by constructing the girl's lavatory above it and using Parseltongue to seal it."

Both Harry and Ginny were listening in rapt attention. The History of Hogwarts which they had heard and read was being ripped apart by Salazar Slytherin's tale. At first they weren't sure about the tale, but after sometime they believed it. Harry was astonished that his forefathers had constructed Hogwarts in order to make the family safe.

When it looked like Salazar had finished his tale, Ginny asked, "What about Selene? How did she become a guardian?"

"I met Selene during one of my night-time wanderings inside the forest surrounding the castle. I heard a faint hissing sound, like someone was in pain. Because of the hissing sound, I knew it was some kind of snake. When I followed the sound, I found an injured small snake. At that time, I didn't know the snake was a basilisk. I healed her and named her Selene. Later, when some animals died because of her gaze during her hunt, I figured her to be a basilisk. So I hid her inside the Chamber.

"She protected the students when some of them had ventured inside the forest at night during the full moon. I had requested her to be inside the forest at night so she could hunt. So, when a clan of werewolves tried to attack the students she killed them and came to me. The students were returned safely inside the castle. She could have killed the students as a meal, but she didn't. So, I knew whom I could trust to be the guardian of Hogwarts after my death."

"How did you become a guardian of the Potter inheritance?" Harry said.

Salazar said, "Nearly, twenty years had passed, since the day Hogwarts was transformed into a school. One morning, Lord Henry came to the castle. We both talked and I gave him a tour of the Chamber of Secrets, and told him my reasons for building it. I also told him about Selene. He accepted my decision and then told me the history about the Potters. He then told me that the wards of the castle could be strengthened by the Potter head of house. He presented his idea about guarding the Potter inheritance and then departed, leaving me thinking."

"The guardianship was then transferred to this statue with blood magic and soul binding magic. As long as Hogwarts and the Potter line stands, I'll protect the heritage of the Potters. Up to this point only Jonathan Potter, son of Joseph Potter, has known about the actual story behind Hogwarts and the Potters. What are yours and your father's name?"

"I'm Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter".

"Harry James Potter, son of James Potter is hereby declared the Master of Hogwarts by Salazar Slytherin, the guardian of the Potter inheritance."

As soon as these words were said, both Harry and Salazar glowed. It was just for a brief period but the white glow was unmistakable. Just as Harry was about to ask a question, Salazar said, "There is a book inside the chamber which can only be seen by the Master of Hogwarts. Read it Harry Potter. I was told that it contained the rules for being a Master."

"Is it inside the place from where Selene came?" Harry asked.

"Yes follow the pipes and at the end of it you'll see a big room, which is Selene's resting place. You'll find an old bookcase with the Potter Crest on it. It just contains one book and is protected with more wards than the entire Hogwarts Castle. Only you'll be able to see and read its contents. Hogwarts has already accepted you as her Master. Now it's your duty to fit the role of her Master. Also, there is a second bookcase with the symbol of Hogwarts engraved in it containing some very old books, some of which even I cannot open or read. It is warded so that only a Master or a Guardian can approach it. Maybe they'll be useful for both of you."

"I'll do it." Harry said with a confident voice.

"How will the bond form between Selene and me?" Ginny asked.

Salazar looked at Selene and nodded, as if telling her to speak about it herself. Selene then looked at Ginny and said, _**"This is not the usual familiar bond between the animal and its master. So for the formation of this bond, you and I have to exchange a part of our soul, blood and magic. You have to drink my blood and I will also bite you and push my magic and soul into you. The dying part of your soul will be taken by me during that."**_

Ginny nodded, conveying that she understood the process. She was scared and just wanted to forget the whole ordeal concerning the diary.

"Harry Potter, you have to make sure that you're trained well. She is also to be trained well, to defend herself and Hogwarts from others. Until she reaches her age of maturity, she is under your protection." Salazar said.

"What about me? Shouldn't I be protected till I reach the age of maturity?" Harry asked.

"You'd have always been protected inside Hogwarts even if you hadn't become the Master of the Castle. Miss Weasley will also protect you. The same applies to her until you both state otherwise. We hadn't expected any one to be the Master of the Castle before reaching the age of seventeen, so I don't know much. Perhaps it might be in the book that I've mentioned."

Harry and Ginny both looked a little thoughtful. The magic of the Castle had recognized him as the Master and Ginny as the Guardian. Both their thoughts were about each other and about Hogwarts.

___**"Now, since the castle has recognized its Master, it must recognize the Guardian. We must commence with the bonding."**_ Selene said.

"You're correct Selene. We must proceed with it. Now Miss Weasley, please stand near Selene and don't worry. You'll know more about the benefits of the bonding as you grow older." Salazar replied.

Ginny was frightened and took little steps towards Selene. It was one thing to talk about bonding with a basilisk and another to let it bite you. If she wasn't in a life and death situation, she might have run away a long time ago. The only thing that was holding her back was that she would live and would see her family again.

Upon seeing that Ginny was nearly standing near Selene, Salazar turned towards Harry and said, "Harry Potter would you be able to conjure a sharp weapon and a bowl, in order to collect Selene's blood?"

Harry conjured a long sharp knife and a rice bowl and gave them to Ginny. "This knife will only be able to cut Selene since she is willing and will open the soft side of her body. If she wasn't, then it would break upon making contact with her scales."

Selene slowly descended and opened just a fraction of her scales showing her tender flesh hidden beneath the hard scales. _**"Just cut a small point and collect some blood. Drink it first then I'll do my work. Be warned that both the blood and the bite will be extremely painful." **_Selene replied.

Ginny was hanging onto every bit of her Gryffindor courage, as she cut the tender flesh. More than a few drops of blood were collected into the bowl. Slowly she put the cup into her mouth and in one gulp tried to drink as much as she could. A million things were playing in her mind. But as soon as the blood touched her mouth, every feeling and thought was replaced by pain of such intensity that it dwarfed the pain of being bitten by the basilisk. As soon as Selene bit her, and the additional poison was injected into her nervous system, her whole body tensed up and she gave a loud shriek due to the pain she was in. But before her body could die, a new feeling came and it was as if something was leaving her body. Later she would recognize it as the part of her soul, but right now she couldn't think beyond pain.

Just as the part of her soul was leaving, a new feeling came towards her from all sides. It was a part of Selene's soul and magic travelling towards her soul. The new part that came towards her was much larger than the part going away from her. This was because of the extra magic that was merged with the part of Selene's soul.

Harry was watching the whole process intently. When Selene said that it would be painful, he had cast a strong silencing spell all over the chamber. 'If a basilisk gives a warning about pain, then it will be quite painful,' thought Harry. Although the walls of the chamber were thick, he didn't want to take any chances. So, when Ginny was screaming in pain, and her soul was splitting and merging with another, Harry saw a white transparent mass travelling. One of which was moving away from her while another was near her torso. Harry watched the whole process in fascination. It would be many years later that he would see the same process happening again.

After a few minutes, Ginny stopped screaming. She hadn't thought that it would be so painful. Her throat was sore with so much screaming. Just as she was about to speak, Harry handed her a glass of water. He didn't know whether the compassion shown was due to the newly formed relationship between them and Hogwarts, or because he cared for her well being. But for the first time in many years, Harry cared for another human.

Ginny drank the water tentatively thinking that it might do more damage to her already sore throat. But, it did ease the pain. It still was painful but she could hold till she went to the infirmary. She gave Harry a small smile, which was also returned.

"Selene just has a few days to live. And the magic sustaining me in this form is also fading. So before the magic collapses, I'll position myself back in my former place. The magic of Hogwarts will recharge me in a few months but this is the last time we'll communicate. Take care of Hogwarts Harry Potter, Master of Hogwarts. Take care of the students of Hogwarts and Harry Potter Miss Weasley, Guardian of Hogwarts."

The statue then moved to the place where it had come from and stopped. Selene looked at both of them and said, _**"I'd like to end my life in this place. If you want to retrieve the books mentioned, please do it now. This place might not be approachable for a few months after my death due to the stench. And thank you for accepting your roles as the Master and Guardian. As Lord Slytherin said, please look after Hogwarts."**_

Both of them nodded their heads, showing that they understood and walked towards the pipes to retrieve the books. After few minutes they found the place mentioned. As mentioned earlier, there were two bookcases; one just contained a single book. Harry walked towards it and felt the magic that examined him. After recognizing him as the Master of Hogwarts, Harry was allowed to retrieve the book.

Ginny walked towards the other bookcase. At a glance she saw that there were about twenty books. Just like Harry, she was also examined and then allowed to retrieve the books. Ginny took the first book and examined it. It was readable. Then a thought came to her, 'How will I be able to hide this from my family at the Burrow?' So, she just put that back in its place, thinking about reading it next term.

After a few minutes, they returned to the main part of the chamber. Salazar was in his place and Selene was lying peacefully on the floor. Ginny hugged the part of Selene's body that she could reach and in a small voice thanked her. Then she walked towards Harry and in a small voice thanked him. By now the whole day and her thoughts about possession were catching up with her. What could have happened and how she was saved were in the forefront of her mind. She even didn't know that she was crying. Only the falling tears were indication of the situation.

Harry didn't know what to do for a crying girl. So, he just matched her slow pace to the entrance of the chamber and called for the stairs. Both of them were in their own world, when they exited the chamber. Harry was thinking about what he had learned about the history of his ancestors, while Ginny was thinking about her possession.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The unmistakable voice of Gilderoy Lockhart broke them from their reverie.

A/N: Thanks, **Mihir** for your wonderful skills. Please read and review. I love to read them. They are the source of motivations, to us, the writers. Sorry for the delay. Just caught up in real life.


End file.
